Cambio de Bando
by konny
Summary: Hermione es la elegida para engendrar al heredero...Draco se entera de la verdad...Harry y Ron no saben nada...creen que todo sigue igualTERMINADA
1. Realidad

Hola a todos los que estan leyendo mi fic, ojalá sean hartos, jeje, anoche se me ocurrió ésta idea para salir de lo común, estaba haciendo otro pero muy parecido a la mayoría, así que mejor publico éste…. Dense una vuelta por mi song fic…

**La Realidad**

Bien hecho…te estás ganando cada ves un puesto mas alto- dijo con su fría vos

Muchas gracias mi señor- dijo la joven bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto…

Tal ves seas mi mujer…me has demostrado respeto y arrepentimiento, eres pura y bella- la miró con interés…

Señor…no soy digna de usted – murmuró la chica

Me estas demostrando que eres digna…muy digna – y desapareció

Oye tú, se puede saber quien eres, se supone que entre nosotros podemos vernos las caras- dijo un rubio que se le acercó a la joven que estaba hablando con…- estás aquí casi el mismo tiempo que yo y aún no te he visto el rostro…

Celos Malfoy? –gruñó la chica-

No son celos…por favor- indicó el rubio- sólo es que me pareces conocida, pero….no ni siquiera te has presentado…

El señor de Las Tinieblas sabe quien soy, con eso me basta – le dio la espalda al chico- y si, me conoces, pero no soy la misma de antes…

Espera…

Pero la chica no le hizo caso y siguió caminando, pero Draco no se daría por vencido…

Dije que esperaras- gritó- lo siento…

A mi señor no le agradará que me estés gritando – paró y dirigió su rostro al rubio- está bien, pero que tal si conversamos en otro lugar?

Con tal de saber quien eres…-dijo el chico mientras se daba cuenta que aparecía en medio de la sala de un apartamento. Estaba muy bien arreglado y muy bien disimulado, era obvio El Señor de Las Tinieblas se los había pedido "Nada de decoraciones Lúgrubes, ni de serpientes, nada que los haga sospechosos", ella seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones de su amo. Al ver que la mujer no se quitaba la capa el si se la quitó y se sentó en el sillón más cercano sin notar una serie de cuadros que estaban detrás de él- te escucho…

Draco Malfoy – le dio la espalda al rubio y se quitó la capa. La oscuridad del lado donde estaba la chica se hizo cómplice de su anonimato- Yo sabía que había cambiado mucho, demasiado, por eso estoy donde estoy. Pero, sin embargo me daba miedo, no miedo no…más bien rabia el saber de que tendría que encontrarme con tigo, pero a eso ya me acostumbré, tu presencia me causa indiferencia, como si no estuvieras…

Quien diablos eres – dijo el rubio extrañado pero sin moverse de su lugar- pareces conocerme desde hace tiempo…

Si, Malfoy…- se dio vuelta. Aún así el rubio no la reconoció…aunque si…la conocía pero no se acordaba de quien era- Soy yo, tu querida Hermione Granger – al decir esto Draco pegó un salto y se paro- no, no es una broma, soy yo- dijo mientras encendía la luz-

Pero como…. Tu eres una sangre sucia, Nuestro señor nunca admitiría a alguien como tú en nuestras filas…nunca

En una cosa tienes razón Malfoy- dijo mientras se terminaba de sacar la capa- no admite sangres sucia, y yo descubrí hace algunos años que yo era tan o más pura que tu, y que Nuestro señor me estaba buscando…

Explícate Granger….-dijo el rubio que recién estaba comprendiendo quien era la que estaba al frente…

Verás…- dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón al frente de Draco y recostándose en éste- el año que salimos de Hogwarts, hace 6 años atrás, me enteré de que mis verdaderos padres era Mortífagos y murieron a manos de Aurors….-su ceño se frunció, mostrando enojo- eran muy leales ante El Señor, muy, muy leales, dieron su vida por él, pero fueron más inteligentes que los del ministerio, me dejaron votada….si, aún no sé si lo hicieron apropósito o no, pero esto fue mejor aún para los planes de Nuestro Señor – hizo una pausa para mirar a Malfoy, quien estaba muy atento- Dumbledore me tomó y me regaló a una familia de Muggles pensando que así estaría fuera del alcance de los mortífagos, escondiendo el pasado de mis padres, haciéndome ajena a todo, es más enemiga de los equivocados...entiendes ahora?

Eso creo…-aún no se convencía- pero como es que Potter y sus amigos no te están siguiendo?

Ellos no lo saben, nadie lo sabe – miró al techo- serás el único en saberlo, claro está, junto con Mi Señor…Sigo siendo amiga de Potter y los Weasley, es más, estoy enamorándolos a ambos…para sacarle información sobre la Orden, ya que yo nunca tuve una participación importante ahí, todo eso está saliendo bien, pero necesitamos saber todo, cada movimiento… Es mas, soy el brazo derecho de Dumbledore…por así decirlo…

Vaya cambio Granger –dijo mientras sonreía- Una sangre pura…pero explícame algo, por qué no fuiste Slytherin?

Él dice que fue por como me criaron…- se paró- en fin, estás contento ahora?

Mas o menos – se recostó en el sillón, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de irse- Que quería decir con que podrías ser su mujer?

Pues que seré la elegida para engendrar – dijo sonriendo- él dice que soy digna, espero serlo y no defraudarlo…

Lord Voldemort, Nuestro Señor –reafirmó- ocupa mujeres que ya han sido tocadas por otros hombres?

Me explicó que depende del caso – explicó- yo soy pura, y a él le interesa mantener la pureza, aunque suene mal, me habló de que le puedo servir a él, para engendrar al heredero, pero luego me dejaría libre, pues también le serviría a otro, para que fuera su servidor mas cercano. La verdad me sentiría honrada de engendrar al heredero….-murmullo

Si, creo que eres la primera en que se fija para eso – se volvió a sentar para luego pararse y acercarse a la chica- considérate afortunada. Eso sí no te perdono que me hayas quitado el puesto como mejor servidor….

Muy celoso – le puso una mano en la mejilla a Draco- y qué?...ahora deberíamos cambiar nuestras relaciones, no?... que tal si intentamos ser amigos….

Lo intentaré Granger- dijo mirándola a los ojos- no me conviene estar del lado contrario, además ahora sé que eres pura, no?

Draco vio en los ojos de Hermione, una mirada distinta a la de años atrás. Tenía fuerza y decisión. Cuando hablaba del señor de las tinieblas se veía en sus ojos cierta admiración, se veía pura… en realidad nunca la había mirado a los ojos para analizar si verdaderamente era sangre sucia…

Ah, por cierto- dijo el rubio- espero que olvides lo que alguna ves te dije…

Descuida…he aprendido ha olvidarlo –dijo Hermione. La verdad es que había olvidado todo, es más creía comprenderlo- te quedas a cenar?

Vaya hospitalidad Granger – se sorprendió el chico- Se ve que quieres entablar amistad…

Entre mortífagos no debemos odiarnos, Malfoy –se le acercó la chica- eso deberías de saberlo…

Si, bueno, acepto tu invitación –dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Y si, lo mejor es tener buenas relaciones, por el bien de ambos…

Veo que entiendes –hizo un movimiento con la varita y en la mesa que estaba en el centro de aquella sala apareció la cena, se veía bastante bien- espero que te guste, ven siéntate.

Draco siguió a Hermione y se sentó frente a ella. En los primeros minutos hubo un silencio algo incómodo. Hace tiempo atrás Draco habría molestado a Hermione por la comida, tal ves, pero no había de que quejarse, la cena estaba buenísima. Hermione no aguantó más el silencio


	2. Mi protector

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, sip, sip, a mi tpco me gusta mucho la idea de que Hermione sea Mortífaga…ni que traicione a Ron ni a Harry, pero quería salir de lo común…además si lo escribo así…es por algo….

Mi protector

Y aún sigues con Parkinson. La he visto en el grupo, siempre a tu lado, pero tu no la tomas mucho en cuenta que digamos…

Yo no ando con Pansy-dijo mientras bebía whisky de fuego- que ella ande loca por mi no es mi culpa. Además me tiene histérico con todo esto de Que El Señor prefiere a la nueva, o sea tu – dio un vistazo a el apartamento. Era bastante amplio, constaba de tres sillones amplios, de color Rojo, una chimenea en una de las paredes, un estante con varios libros, y arriba del sillón donde hace poco había estado sentado diplomas de distinción…- y tu?...a quien tienes por novio?

Ja… yo no tengo novio Malfoy, no puedo…

Por qué?

Si no te has dado cuenta, ningún mortífago sabe quien soy…-tomó un trago- y no me quiero meter con muggles, es decir, más de la cuenta, no sé si entiendes…si me llegara a meter con Harry o Ron, sería por el interés de tenerlos de mi lado, ya sabes…

Es decir que ya te lo has llevado a la cama –estaba interesado- estás cambiada Granger…

Digamos que si… sólo a Harry, pero de una forma u otra me da igual – puso su voz aun mas fría- pero le imploro que no se sepa nada nuestro, pues debo mantener el secreto, necesito a Ron también…

Vaya plan…- se echó para atrás el pelo- me impresiona tu cambio, y piensas darte a conocer a los demás?

No, aún no…espero que colabores Draco

Wow, me has llamado Draco –sonrió- que te haría pensar que yo guardar tu secreto?

Como quieras, estarías traicionando a nuestro señor-dijo con un dejo de superioridad- sabes? Miró el reloj de pared- creo que es hora de que te vayas e tu casa…

Iba a sugerir lo mismo, créeme –suspiró sonoramente- un gusto conocerte, en realidad volver a conocerte…

Lo galán no se te quita…-sonrió irónicamente- que pena que no hayas sido así antes con migo…

Una pérdida – y se marchó-

Draco se sentía, por decirlo menos, bastante confundido, había odiado a Hermione por ser Sangre Sucia, pero más que eso por estás en las filas de Potter. Ahora sabía que esa realidad que vivió no era la que le correspondía. Vaya sorpresa.

Hermione se había decidido. Esa mañana tenía de invitado a Ronald Weasley, a almorzar, pero le pidió que llegara temprano, quería sacarle información, y quien sabe que más… Pero aún así algo le preocupaba, ojala Draco no diera a conocer su verdadera identidad, aunque lo veía fiel a Su Señor, no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Ya casi era hora, Ron llegaría en cualquier momento. Hermione, la nueva Hermione; calculadora y por cierto buena actriz, había arreglado cada detalle, hasta el mas mínimo, para que pareciera una reunión de amistad… por favor-pensó- si no fuera necesario no lo haría- y luego rió. Se había vestido muy bien, muy sexy: Llevaba una polera Negra apretada y encima una blusa negra también (de esas transparentes, las que se ven lo que llevas debajo), para abajo se puso una falda con vuelos verde oscuro, la falda era de jean y encima los flequillos.

Ya era hora, el timbre acababa de sonar, tenía que ser él, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el Pelirrojo, aquel que compartió sus aventuras en Hogwarts, pero ahora sin motivo alguno odiaba….tenía que disimular…

Hola Ron – dijo la chica abrazando a Ron con descaro- te estaba esperando

Ho…hola Hermione –dijo nervioso Ron, no se esperaba tan…acalorado recibimiento- puedo pasar?

Ah, claro! –dijo la chica. Estaba tratando de actuar lo mejor posible..- que tonta soy, claro que puedes pasar… como has estado? – dijo mientras se dirigían al estudio-…vamos a mi estudio, está más….fresco

Si – dijo mientras entraba al estudio. Era una habitación bastante acogedora, habían armarios con libros en dos de las cuatro paredes, en las otras habían sillones, y por supuesto un escritorio- tienes todo muy bien decorado Hermione, yo no había venido acá…

Gracias –no sabía si lo odiaba o le era indiferente…tal ves ni siquiera lo odiaba, pero de algo si estaba segura: lo quería usar, enamorarlo, quizás…hasta divertirse con él- toma asiento…-se sentó junto a Ron- y que me cuentas, a cuantas chicas les haz roto el corazón?

Ja, por favor Hermione, de que hablas, no tengo novia…

Uh, que perdida – se arregló el cabello- de verdad…las que te rodean, son muy ciegas- se acercó mas a él quedando a escasos centímetros, cara con cara- esos ojos…Ronald, tienes una cara preciosa – se alejó de nuevo-

Lo dices porque eres mi amiga…-su corazón latía a mil, Hermione se le había acercado peligrosamente…porque no la besó?- y tu, que tal con los chicos?

Yo espero a mi príncipe azul…quien sabe, quizá lo tenga bajo mis propias narices- disfrutó como Ron se ponía del mismo color de su cabello…sin duda era buena actriz- almorzamos ya?- dijo mientras veía su reloj de pulsera…

Si me muero de hambre –estaba aliviado de haber cambiado de tema…

Hermione se dirigió a la mesa, seguido por Ron. Sentía su mirada confusa, eso le agradaba, porque sólo podía significar que su plan estaba dando resultado… pero aún tenía que pensar como enamorar a Ron sin que éste le hablara nada a Harry. Este último, obviamente no había dicho nada, pues Ron no había mencionado nada acerca de San Potter… lo más difícil se venía ahora…como hacer para "estar" con los dos, sin que ninguno se cuente nada. Son los mejores amigos del mundo, sin duda querrán contárselo al otro…ya se encargaría de eso…

Ya estaban sentados. Hermione no había dejado que el silencio reinara, pues podría hacer que Ron se sintiera incomodo, ya habían conversado sobre varias cosas (aburridas para Hermione, claro…) el quidditch, acerca de los Weasley…la lucha contra los Mortífagos…

Se ve que eres feliz, Ron- agregó la chica

Si…pero siento que falta algo- dijo el pelirrojo algo confundido – Estaba muy rico todo Hermione – ya había terminado…

Que bueno que te haya gustado…- acercó su silla un poco hacia él- y que tal ha estado todo en la orden…

Bien – tartamudeó- sabes… te ves muy linda –se atrevió a decir

Tu encuentras? – se paró drásticamente y se miró- no sabía si ponerme ésta blusa –se desabrochó dos botones- es que de verdad no sabía que ponerme…

Te ves im….presionante – se sonrojó. Se paró.- yo creo que ya es hora de irme…

Tan luego – se acercó y abrazó a su "amigo"- no te agrada estar con migo? –dijo sin soltarlo-

No, no es eso –no sabía que decir- es que yo….- alguien tocó la puerta…se había salvado de decir que estaba complicado por ella, por como estaba, por como le atraía- es mejor que vayas a abrir…

Si – lo soltó, quien era el imprudente o la imprudente que la molestaba en ese momento?...Cuando se iba a lanzar a su carnada… Se dirigió hacia la puerta, abrió de mala gana y…- Ma…- tuvo que contenerse a decir su nombre, pues… que tendría que estar haciendo Malfoy en su departamento mientras está con Ron, se dio vuelta para ver si Ron seguía donde lo había dejado… se había sentado, decidió decirle en voz alta, para que cierto rubio se diera cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo – ESPERAME RON; ME BUSCAN, SALGO UNOS SEGUNDO Y YA VUELVO- Salió y junto la puerta para que Ron no se enterara de quien era el que la buscaba…

Así que estas con Weasley…-dijo con interés Draco

Si…-frunció el entrecejo- y si no te has dado cuenta estas interrumpiendo mi plan…

Oh, si, tu plan –dijo irónicamente- al diablo con tu plan, Nuestro Señor sabe que me contaste anoche sobre tu identidad…

Que!...-gritó. Se dio cuenta de que ese grito no había sido sensato, pues Ron podía salir a ver que pasaba- como se ha enterado? Está enojado?

Yo mismo le dije – sonrió- y no, no se enojó, al contrario, está algo mas relajado porque así puede mandarte mensajes conmigo…

Mensajes con tigo… - pensó un momento- entonces también confía bastante en ti…

Claro, digamos que soy el mas confiable, entre los hombres claro…

Bien Malfoy, si has venido sólo a eso, te agradecería que te fueras…

No, nuestro señor quiere verte ahora –dijo con arrogancia- quiere hablar con tigo…y con migo…no me dijo para que –concluyó al ver el rostro de interrogación de Hermione-

Espérame abajo, yo me encargo de Ron – se dio vuelta pero antes de entrar razonó – andas con tu capa?

Por supuesto…

Entra rápidamente a mi estudio, es la primera puerta a la derecha, rápidamente, sin mirar a Ron…-le indicó- abajo puede haber alguien, y puede verte, o vernos…que sería aun peor…

Dicho esto entró Hermione primero seguido por un fugaz Malfoy, que al parecer pasó inapercibido. Ron estaba leyendo un ejemplar del profeta y no oyó entrar a Hermione…

Lees? – dijo Granger mientras se le acercaba sigilosamente a él

Si…mientras esperaba- levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Hermione encima de él. En un segundo sus labios se juntaron. Ron no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. La chica se sentó en las piernas del joven sin soltarlo, siguió besándolo. Ella alborotó el rojizo cabello, haciendo que brotara la pasión en el chico….

Lo siento – se disculpó falsamente Hermione. Tuvo que separarse para tomar aire- no pude…controlarme…

No…no importa – se arregló el cabello- quien era?-intentó cambiar de tema..

A, me vinieron a buscar –aun seguía sentada en las piernas del chico- tengo que salir… me hubiera gustado seguir acá contigo – delineó los labios de Ron con su dedo y luego bajó por su cuello….pecho-

Entonces me voy….- dijo el chico, nervioso-

Si…. Ya nos volveremos a ver…pronto –se paró para dejar que Ron se marchara- muy pronto – le dio un beso…

Adiós- y se fue apresuradamente sin mirar hacia atrás…

Bravo! – salió de la habitación Malfoy aplaudiendo, obviamente había contemplado la escena- eres excelente actriz…muy buena, la suerte de la comadreja, jaja ja

Por Favor Malfoy- dijo mientras se ponía la capa- no me digas que estabas espiando…

Si, lo estaba haciendo- se acercó a ella- ojala actúes conmigo alguno de éstos días- tomo la cara de Hermione, pero ésta se Zafó.

Ni lo sueñes, Malfoy. Bien, vamos? – dijo la chica.

Vamos…

Al decir esto ambos desaparecieron, al ser mortífagos aprendieron muchas cosas, entre ellas a aparecerse en cualquier lugar, cosa que los magos "normales" sólo aprenden con la edad y experiencia.

Aparecieron en un lugar sombrío, pero ya les era familiar…

Vengan…- susurró con la áspera voz de siempre…era Lord Voldemort

Mi señor….- se inclinó Hermione- en cuanto supe que me buscaba dejé todos mis asuntos….me demoré pues estaba con Ronald Weasley, llevando a cabo el plan…

Doy fe de eso señor – se inclinó también Malfoy-

Muy bien, muy bien…. Estás mostrando ser apta para engendrar al heredero….- susurró- pero vamos al grano…. – se volvió a sentar en una especie de Trono, que siempre ocupaba- Como Malfoy ya sabe tu identidad, ya no hay caso de seguir ocultándola – hizo una pausa- quiero que te des a conocer hoy, y para evitar cualquier tipo de comentarios…o actos contra ti…quien sabe, por envidia o cualquier cosa….-miró a Hermione- tu protector será él –señaló a Malfoy- cuídala, no dejes que nadie la toque, no la dejes sola…está bajo tu cuidado, toma ésta misión como la más importante que te he dado – volvió a mirar a Hermione-…tu te presentarás como la elegida….bueno, en realidad yo mismo te presentare, Hermione….

Será, para mi, todo un honor señor…de verdad yo…

Tu haz demostrado serme fiel, eres una gran espía. Eres la elegida, Hermione, no cabe duda…por eso tengo el temor que alguna mortífaga tome represalia contra ti…ahí entras tu Malfoy, no la puedes dejar sola, en ningún momento, entendido?

Como usted diga – hizo una reverencia Draco- disculpe…cuando sería la presentación de Granger?

En una hora, les rogaría que esperaran acá – se levantó, y desapareció…

Ahora soy tu protector- se apoyó en una pared- no te puedo dejar sola….Hermione, te puedo llamar así, verdad?

Ooooooo

Saludos a todos, y gracias de nuevo por los reviews


	3. Protegeme!

Grax a todos por sus reviews, de verdad, espero seguir recibiendo…

Protégeme!

Sí, si puedes…-dijo, estaba muy contenta, no podía creer que ella era la elegida para engendrar al heredero- me da igual que seas mi…lo que sea…

Vaya, tan importante es ser la elegida, es decir, lo sé, es muy importante, pero para ti…a eso me refiero

Claro que sí, Malfoy, seré la madre del heredero…entiendes eso? –dijo mientras ponía cara seria- pero si tengo una duda….

Como se supone que va a engendrar- le puso mayor énfasis a la palabra engendrar-

Eso mismo me pregunto yo…pero no importa – se acercó al chico- eres el único hombre, aparte de nuestro Señor, que puede – se acercó aún más, acorralándolo- que puede estar…con migo….

Vaya, vaya… -dijo tomándola de la cintura- no te cambiaste de ropa – echó un vistazo por debajo de la capa- estas muy buena, Hermione, y créeme, me agrada la idea de tener que "cuidarte"…

Ya quiero ver la cara de Parkinson – soltó una risa…

Has estado celosa Hermione? – no la quería soltar – y de Pansy?

Por favor…- delineó los labios del rubio con mucha sensualidad- sólo quiero verle la cara cuando se entere – empujó a Draco- y tu no te hagas ilusiones, Malfoy – sonrió, Draco sólo la miró.

Pues, entonces no me ilusiones…-le dijo sarcásticamente- además, Pansy no tiene nada conmigo así que…no puede alegar –reprochó el joven- Además esa cara…te mueres de celos, y por mi.

Draco, Draco, Draco…- hizo una pausa y se acercó un poco al rubio- quien diría que hasta hace poco pensabas lo peor de mi….era una sangre sucia, una impura, no era digna de ti, por cierto…-hizo una pausa-… y ahora piensas que tengo celos de Parkinson?...acaso Parkinson ha sido nombrada la elegida…o, ni siquiera eso, a pasado por la mente de mi señor como una posible elegida?...no Draco, en cambio yo tengo el honor, entiende….no tengo de que sentir celos de ella….

Como digas…-se paró, pero antes le lanzó un beso al aire- vamos, se hace tarde, Nuestro Señor te presentará a los demás

El lugar no estaba adornado de manera especial, la base, en la que normalmente todos se reunían alrededor para escuchar a Lord Voldemort estaba iluminada por velas, eso era lo único distinto. Hermione llegó con su capa que, como de costumbre cubría su rostro, iba acompañada de Draco, ellos se sumaron a los Mortífagos que esperaban a que Voldemort hiciera la aparición y llevara a cabo la ceremonia para la que los habían llamado.

Hermione y Draco pasaron desapercibidos, pasaron a ser parte más del grupo de mortífagos, no llamaron la atención, sólo unas cuantas miradas se dirigieron hacia la misteriosa Mortífaga, pero nada mas de lo normal.

A los pocos minutos las velas cambiaron de color, anunciando la llegada del señor de las tinieblas…

Hoy los he reunido por un tema que a todos les compete…y hay una persona involucrada, que estoy seguro que ha llamado la atención de más de uno –dijo entre reverencias de sus seguidores- si…hablo de la mortífaga anónima –miró a Hermione y le hizo un gesto para que subiera- ella a mostrado gran lealtad a mi… mucho más que mis seguidores más antiguos… -miró a varios Mortífagos- muchos de ustedes se preguntan quien es…. Es simple, hace tiempo atrás la llamamos Sangre Sucia, por un error, por un plan… que sin querer Dumbledore siguió… ella es más limpia y pura que todos ustedes –señaló- ella es Hermione Granger –Acto seguido Hermione se sacó la capucha, algunos ahogaron un grito…-SILENCIO! –gritó Voldemort- si, muchos de ustedes saben que ella fue amiga de Potter –dijo esto último con asco, y sin duda no quería contar toda la historia del porque Hermione está ahí- pero eso es cuento viejo… no les contaré como trabaja obviamente –miró a la chica- pero lo que si les contaré es que ella es la elegida….ella engendrará al heredero- Hermione agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Las mortífagas la miraron con recelo- y para evitar cualquier tipo de "accidentes" he elegido como su protector a Draco Malfoy – le hizo una seña para que subiera- él no se despegará de ella, es mas…será el único permitido a estar con ella, a menos que yo ordene lo contrario –miró a sus seguidores- espero que no hagan nada contra ella ni Malfoy, o si no, se las verán con migo…ellos son mis protegidos desde éste momento –dicho esto último desapareció. La mayoría de los mortífagos se fueron sin protestar, la mayoría excepto una que se acercó hacia los protegidos…

Granger, así que no era tan sucia- la miró de arriba abajo- no sé como nuestro señor…no se da cuenta quien eres…no me creo eso de que eres de nosotros…hay algo que no calza…debes de estar de espía…-dijo tratando de herir el orgullo de la Granger

Piensa lo que quieras Parkinson, sólo estas celosa porque nuestro señor ni siquiera ha pensado en ti como la elegida –se puso su capucha nuevamente, lo cual la hizo verse aún más fría- y también estas celosa porque Draco…pasará mas tiempo conmigo que contigo – tomó por el hombro a Draco…éste aún no se quería meter en la conversación.

Draco sabe quien es quien Granger, si hace lo que hace, es porque nuestro señor lo ha ordenado –miró con asco a Hermione-

Pansy…-Draco por fin se atrevió a interrumpir en la conversación- Hermione está bajo mi cuidado – al ver la cara de Pansy cuando Draco llamó por su nombre a Hermione, éste se aprovechó y abrazó a Hermione por la cadera- y si, se quien es quien ahora…nuestro señor no se equivoca al elegir a sus seguidores…y tampoco a los mejores, cierto?

Pe…pero Draco, yo…tu….nosotros – tomó del brazo a Draco como tratando de retenerlo-

Pansy, por favor…mírate, tú, rogando? –Hermione soltó un carcajada- Draco está siendo decirlo para que entiendas…obvio, si, te está diciendo que jamás hubo nada serio entre ustedes…es obvio, sí, porque o sino no se iría con migo así como así…cualquier cosa para liberarse de ti…. PANSY

Ésta me la pagas, Granger, te lo juro….

Tú no le puedes hacer nada….nada –dijo Draco. Pansy se fue ofendida, desapareció…

Bravo, siempre había querido ver a Pansy así- se separó de Draco y miró en dirección hacia donde Pansy se había ido- todo un espectáculo…

Te divierte molestar a alguien…-dijo mirándola desde atrás- ja, no me lo esperaba…

Aún no me conoces, pero supongo que tenemos bastante tiempo para conocernos…- se dio vuelta para mirar al Malfoy- Pansy tratará de matarme, lo sé, lo vi y aun lo veo….

De qué hablas? Como estás tan segura!

Uno de mis poderes mi querido Draco…-se acercó al rubio- veo mi futuro, de cierta forma si se puede decir, o lo que podría llegar a pasarme…no se como explicártelo…

Interesante…- dijo acercándose a la castaña aún mas, quedando muy apegados- otros poderes y habilidades nuevas que tengas…

mmm…-pensó un momento la chica- puedo mover los objetos sin una varita, no es gran habilidad, claro está… pero creo que por seguir ordenes soy capaz de todo…

Hasta de acostarte con tus amiguitos…

Si… mis "amiguitos"…-abrazó a Draco, pero esta ves fue sinceramente, tenía una cuota de miedo o algo parecido- prométeme, por favor, Draco, que no dejarás que Pansy me mate, no antes de engendrar al heredero….no quiero que nuestro señor se desilusione de mi…

Si…si, te lo prometo –dijo sorprendido- pero si quieres que no me "ilusione"…suéltame…

Si…tienes razón, lo siento-dijo alejándose Hermione- supongo que tendrás que ir a mi casa…

Si, no puedo despegarme de ti…-se arregló el pelo, con un dejo de arrogancia- es lo que me ordenaron…

Se muy bien lo que te ordenaron –lo miró con una sonrisa en la cara-…vamos, y aprovechamos de tomarnos algo…

Me gusta la idea…-se acercó a la chica y ambos desaparecieron en una nube negra…

Habían aparecido ya en la sala del departamento de Hermione, Draco, que por un momento se quedó mirando a Hermione, se despegó de ella y se sentó en un sofá.

Al lado tuyo, en la estantería están los tragos, prepáralos por favor- le dijo Hermione a Draco con una sonrisa en la cara- yo iré a buscar algo para acompañar…

Esta bien…-él no estaba acostumbrado a que lo mandaran, pero no sabía porque le había hecho caso…debe de ser porque es su protector…

Draco decidió hacer caso…se paró y se dirigió hacia la estantería señalada, detrás de algunas cosas había una buena colección de tragos, Hermione tenía muy buen gusto, claro esta, según su punto de vista… pero no quiso tomar nada muy fuerte….lo mejor sería una champagne burbujeante, tenía ganas de tomar de esa, sí…con su protegida y quien sabe con su "amiga"

Que te parece una champagne burbujeante, Hermione!- preguntó en vos alta

Vaya, pensé que elegirías algo más fuerte-soltó una risa- pero..si esta bien, ya voy con las cosas-gritó desde la cocina…

Draco sacó la botella de champagne, dos copas, y las llevó a la mesa. Al momento llegó Hermione con unas bandejas con galletas y diferentes cosas para comer…en especial dulces…

Se ve que te encantan los confites- dijo Draco en forma burlona

Si…es algo que endulza la vida…-le dirigió un risa sarcástica- espero que te gusten…

A mi me encantan…-sacó un dulce da la bandeja que traía Hermione- es como un pequeño secreto…

Si…- Hermione se sentó, Draco imitó a la castaña y le hizo compañía- brindemos….

Si…pero…cual sería el motivo?

Tonto…-sirvió las copas- por que soy la elegida, mi querido Malfoy…

Salud-y alzó la copa junto a la elegida- mi querida Hermione…

Y…que piensas hacer con Parkinson-dijo Hermione después de dar un sorbo al trago.

A que te refieres? –dijo con una sonrisa en la cara…

Que….que le vas a decir- no quiso mirar a los ojos de Draco- que explicación le vas a dar…

Yo? –dijo irónicamente- la verdad es que no tengo que darle ninguna explicación….para nada, ella se encaprichó con migo, yo no le he dado esperanzas…bueno la hemos pasado bien juntos, pero no es nada serio, nunca lo ha sido…por qué preguntas?

Ja, porque a mi me hará la vida imposible, no sé si te has dado cuenta –tomó el último trago de champagne- me dio sueño…-miró su reloj de pulsera- son ya las once de la noche…es temprano aún…-miró a Draco- pero quiero dormir

Si….no acostumbro a acostarme temprano…pero ni modo…-miró a Hermione a los ojos. Ella estaba cansada…-adonde dormiré yo?

Ahmm, eso…-se paró de la silla- pues en mi cama….

En tu cama, y tu donde dormirás?

En mi cama…

Que insinúas? –se paró junto a la chica y la abrazó por la cadera- dormiremos juntos?

Si…digo no, dormiremos en la misma cama, es grande –tomó las manos de Malfoy que estaban en su cintura y las acarició, sabía que eso lo mataría- pero tu ya eres bastante grandecito para darte cuenta que no pasará nada…tienes que estar a mi lado para protegerme….que durmamos juntos no significa que –las manos de Hermione que a un principio estaban en las manos de Malfoy ahora estaban acariciando sus brazos- que….

Si..si te entiendo- Draco hurgó un poco en su cuello y la soltó para poder mirarla bien- no pasará NADA

Bien…eres mas inteligente de lo que creía…-bromeo Hermione- me voy a poner mi pijama al baño, tu acomódate en mi pieza…

Ups, mi pijama –se pasó la mano por la cara, pero luego sonrió pícaramente- creo que no traje mi pijama….

Lo que no significa que dormirás desnudo a mi lado –lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a su pieza. Era bastante amplia (para ser un departamento). La cama era grande, tenía sabanas blancas, con toques verdes, al frente había un aparato muggle, al lado de la ventana (la cual dirigía a un balcón) había un armario. En el sitio de la cama, obviamente a los lados había dos mesas de noche y al lado de la puerta un espejo de cuerpo completo- allí-indicó el armario- hay un pijama de hombre, en un sobre de regalo, se lo iba a regalar a Potter, pero ahora es tuyo, te quedará mejor-miró al rubio y le sonrió.

Está bien…-dijo no muy convencido, total, ese regalo originalmente era para Harry Potter- yo me visto acá…aunque preferiría no vestirme…

No bromees Malfoy –fue a su armario y sacó una camisola y el regalo- toma acá está tu pijama, yo ya vuelvo…

Draco observó como Hermione entraba al baño, que estaba al frente de la habitación. Luego de quedarse pegado unos segundos mirando la puerta del baño decidió ponerse el pijama, abrió el paquete y miró el pijama. Era Gris con terminaciones rojas…a un principio no le agradó, pero tenía que ponérselo. Para su sorpresa le quedó bien, se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación, en eso llega Hermione

Por lo que veo…te queda excelente – dijo la chica con tono altanero- creo que tu y Potter tienen un cuerpo parecido –pensó un momento-


	4. HerMione

Gracias, a todos por sus reviews, de verdad, eso motiva a seguir escribiendo, y les pido disculpas, también, por demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero espero que les guste…

**HerMione**

Tu también te ves…- se acerco a la chica para observarla mejor- muy linda- se detuvo en su hombro derecho- que es eso- indicó un pequeño dibujo que había.

Ah….- estaba como soñando- eso, es un tatuaje que me hice antes de saber la verdad…el mismo día, horas antes…

Porqué tiene una M? –preguntó Draco

Porque mis amigos me decían Mione, me iba a hacer una H, pero el tatuador me convenció que me hiciera una M, dijo que la H era muy común…

Por qué común?

Dijo que todos los alumnos se tatuaban una H para recordar a Hogwarts…yo creo que el supuso que me llamaban Mione….- se dirigió hacia su cama- ven a acostarte Malfoy, no se que tanto te interesa mi tatuaje…

No es que me interese…-dijo sonriendo- pero es que se te ve bien….-se acostó al lado de Hermione.

Tú no tienes ningún tatuaje? –se recostó de lado para observar mejor a Draco

No…- estaba recostado de espalda.

No te creo…a que tienes uno por ahí – se lanzo al chico y le desabrochó la parte delantera del pijama para dejar su torso al descubierto- uhm, me imaginaba una serpiente en tu pecho o algo asi..

Vaya excusas que tienes para desvestirme Granger –tomó a la chica por la espalda y la apegó hacia él- un tatuaje…

Si…pensé que tendrías uno, Potter tiene uno de….-fue interrumpida por Draco

Te acuestas con Potter y no conmigo….por favor, deja de hablar de Potter…

Tranquilo Draco –ahora ella se abrazó al chico- ahora durmamos…Buenas noches, mi protector

- Si…-correspondió el abrazo- Buenas Noches – y se quedaron dormidos…abrazados.

oooooooooooooooo

DRACO- gritó la chica animosamente- DESPIERTA!

QUE?- se frotó los ojos- En qué momento te levantaste?

Hace como una hora- se acercó a la cama con una bandeja – te traje el desayuno a la cama….pero no te acostumbres….-puso la bandeja con el desayuno aun lado de Draco.

Vaya…- se acomodó en la cama- que gentil, Granger…

Me desperté hace ya un buen rato…-se acomodó al lado de Draco y le hizo un gesto para que se sirviera- me aburrí de leer, así que pensé que lo mejor sería…no sé, agradecerte, de ésta forma…tal ves siendo mas gentil con tigo….

Ya estas siendo muuuy gentil –tomó un sorbo del jugo de naranja- además yo cumplo con mi trabajo, ahora…- tocó la mano de Hermione- que tu me hagas las cosas mas fáciles….

Te parece poco el hecho de que te traiga el desayuno a la cama –le sonrió a Draco-

Es algo…-comenzó a comer las tostadas- Hablando mas de ti… sé que sigues comunicándote con Dumbledore, igual con McGonagall?

A los profesores no los he visto mucho –puso su cabeza en el hombro del Rubio- …solo a Dumbledore, con suerte….tu has visto a Snape?

Si, pero en situaciones que no quisiera verlo…por decirlo menos –pilló desprevenida a Hermione y le besó la mejilla- no se si te enteraste que tuvo algo con mi madre…-dijo antes de que Hermione reaccionara

Ah, si?- con esa última noticia olvidó casi por completo lo del beso.

Si….-salió victorioso de su última jugada, de verdad le atraía Hermione. En realidad siempre le había atraído la "Mortífaga Misteriosa" por su aire sensual, por su voz o tal ves por el solo hecho de ser misteriosa- no digo que mi madre tenía que quedarse para siempre con mi padre, pero de ahí a…meterse con Snape…

Si…me lo imagino – en realidad no se había olvidado del pequeño beso, pero, en todo caso no le molestó- vaya…y tu vives solo?

Si…- miró a Hermione que aún seguía en su hombro- pero ya no, ahora se supone que tengo que vivir contigo…hoy me vas a tener que acompañar a la mansión a buscar algunas cosas…

Bueno…-se apegó mas al cuello de Malfoy- hueles bien….tu aroma me relaja…

Acaso se parece al de Potter?- dijo altaneramente- según tu, me parezco a él…

No…son muy distintos…- Draco dejo la bandeja del desayuno a un lado para que Hermione se acomodara mejor, éste al ver que Hermione no le molestaba estar en esa situación; le puso un prazo por la acto reflejo- sabes…aunque mi misión es odiarlos, no…no es mi misión, yo me he impuesto ese propósito, de odiarlos, para serle completamente fiel a Nuestro Señor, no puedo odiarlos completamente…

Es obvio, aún debe haber algo de cariño por ellos –le acarició el pelo-

Si, eso creo, aunque, ese "cariño" no sale a flote cuando debo llevar a cabo mi plan…

Voldemort sabe que te acuestas con Potter y que piensas hacer lo mismo con Weasley?

Si…- se acercó mas a Draco. Aunque en el último tiempo se había puesto mas fría, no solía mostrar sus sentimientos: en ese momento sentía cierto "aprecio" hacia Draco, por lo cual no le molestaba estar así con él- eso es parte de nuestro plan…pero me dijo que de ninguna manera podía quedar embarazada de ellos, si quería formar familia, tenía que ser con un puro, y no cualquiera…

O sea, alguien como yo? –se burló el chico-

Nadie sabe Malfoy – pegó un quejido, sintió un piquete en el hombro- auch….

Que pasa?

Algo me debió de haber picado- dijo mientras se sobaba el hombro derecho- me quema, pero no es tanto, ya se me va a pasar..

Me temo que si, Señor Weasley-dijo tan tranquilamente el viejo, como si fuera lo mas natural.

A través de quien actúa?- preguntó cierto ojiverde.

Aún son muchos, Harry, pero si sé que están muy bien camuflados- añadió Dumbledore.

Doy mi vida…te apuesto que uno de esos es Malfoy –dijo el pelirrojo

No hay nada que lo compruebe….

Es verdad, Ron….

Pero, no creo que eso sea lo único que quería decirnos, señor –dijo Harry

Claro… es algo muy fácil, la verdad es que les pido que no me hagan mas preguntas, confórmense con esto –hizo una leve pausa- La Srta. Granger, no es hija de muggles, es hija de magos…es una "sangre pura" por así decirlo – vió la cara de sorpresa de ambos chicos- fue criada por muggles debido a la muerte de sus padres, al poco tiempo de haber nacido…

Pe…pero, como es eso…no se da cuenta lo que dice?-saltó Ron, estaba totalmente sorprendido- esto le cambiaría la vida a Hermione….te das cuenta Harry!

Si…- Esas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, esa noche de pasión…en la que le había dado a conocer todo lo que sentía hacia Hermione, en un acto… desde ese momento vivía para ella, pero no la había podido ver, no quería aparecerse por su departamento, tal ves se sentiría presionada…- claro que cambiará su vida…

Pero aún piensas seguir con el plan….-dijo el rubio tras 5 minutos en que estuvieron callados-

Obvio –la chica aún estaba recostada, tiernamente, en el pecho de Draco-…Me gusta estar así con tigo, nunca pensé que podía conversar tan amenamente con tigo…

- Que?...acaso me creías tonto-dijo de modo sereno- bueno…a mi también me gusta estar así con tigo, digo sin estar peleando…tu me entiendes –pensó un momento- cuando te decía sangre sucia…tal ves, me divertía, es cierto…decirte así, pero no quería hacerte sentir mal…no se como explicarlo, es que herías mi orgullo….por así decirlo, y para desquitarme te dije eso una ves, al ver que te dañó lo seguí utilizando…no pensé que fuera tan malo, puesto que mi padre me enseñó todo eso, tu sabes, uno copia lo que ve en casa….

Creo que ya te entiendo…-se estremeció al escuchar esos recuerdos- en un momento creo que me afecto bastante…pero ya se lo que es sangre pura…

Supongo…pero estas segura que no hay rencores – puso su mentón sobre la cabeza de Hermione-

Nada…aunque, podría sacar provecho de la situación- se levantó y pasó su dedo índice por el pecho de Draco-

Provecho? – Disfrutó esa caricia…- de que forma...

Dame una idea…-le sonrió- algo no muy drástico claro…sabes a lo que me refiero…

Ahm…lástima- dijo sabiendo a algo "drástico" que se refería- pues, cuando me acompañes a buscar mis cosas a mi casa, me acompañarás a un lugar donde te haré un regalo…

Ehh- la verdad es que esperaba un montón de súplicas y no un gran regalo, le hizo sentirse incómoda- la verdad…es que…

Vamos Hermione, si no lo aceptas me sentiré eternamente frustrado –puso una cara extremadamente falsa de tristeza-

Bueno….-se volvió a recostar sobre el pecho de Draco-…báñate tu primero, bueno?

Y si….- se sentó en la cama-…vamos juntos….?

Oh no Malfoy – le dio una palmada en la espalda- anda, para ir luego…

Bueno – Se paró de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Había pasado una buena noche, no recordó haber soltado a Hermione, sintió que cumplía su misión, no la había desprotegido…pero eso le resultaba peligroso, algo raro le atraía en ella…no tal ves es lo mismo de siempre, pero a la ves hay algo que le extraña, tal ves sería porque estaba del otro bando. Como fuera le agradaba que fuera así…….el agua en su cuerpo le despejaba sus dudas y le hacía sentir más limpio…acaso se sentía sucio, no sabía. Entre tanto pensamiento ya había terminado de bañarse, se secó el pelo, no quiso peinárselo, y salió del baño con tan solo una toalla.- Granger, ya estoy listo-

Como sea, yo también – la chica estaba, para la sorpresa de Draco recién bañada, perfumada y muy bien Vestida, llevaba su pelo recogido y un maquillaje sobrio- que miras tanto, me veo mal?

Ehhh….esto – indicó a la chica- me he demorado a lo mas cinco minutos…estaba yo en el baño, y tu ya estás lista? –se pasó la mano por el pelo- como diablos lo hiciste?...

Ja…eso jamás te lo diré –tomó su cartera, estaba decidida a irse…pero notó un pequeño detalle- que? Aún no te vistes?...ahhh –movió la varita, movió los labios, sin pronunciar una palabra y en torno a Draco apareció una neblina….cuando desapareció estaba completamente vestido- mucho mejor no crees?

Como lo haces….ahhh- se dio cuenta del "truco"- se me había olvidado….

En que mundo vives Malfoy?

No en el mismo tuyo….vamos? – se acercó a Hermione y le tendió la mano de forma caballerosa-

Si… vamos…-en eso sonó el timbre del departamento- hay no….espera, atiendo y vamos, no espero a nadie, así que no debe ser nada importante….- Salió de la habitación sin dejar que Draco diera su opinión, ni se quejara al respecto, se puso delante de la puerta para abrir, se arreglo un poco la ropa y abrió…

Un chico salto a sus brazos y simplemente la besó, estaba desesperado, Potter no sabía que hacer.

Harry, por favor – dijo Hermione cuando logró zafarse- Se dice hola primero….

Yo….lo siento, Hermione – dijo algo apenado, pero con mucho amor en sus ojos- no he dejado de pensar en ti desde aquella noche….en la que fuimos uno…yo te amo Hermione – se lanzó de nuevo contra la chica.

Hermione tuvo que "aguantar" el beso pues era parte de su plan, acarició a Harry, tratando de corresponderle el beso…pero de repente se acuerda que Draco también estaba en el apartamento, no quería hacerlo esperar demasiado, pero Harry no la soltaba, y ella no podía despegarse de él….

Ha…..-no alcanzó a decir palabra alguna, pues en el acto cayó al suelo, desmayada-

HERMIONE! –Gritó Harry- QUE TE PASA, REACCIONA!

Un rubio que esperaba en la habitación de Hermione escucho los gritos, pero no reconoció quien los emitía, pensó lo acto reflejo corrió de inmediatamente al living y se encontró a Hermione tendida en el suelo y a un hombre de espaldas a él.

HERMIONE- gritó Draco- Que te pasó, que te hicieron…que le hiciste?

Yo no…- se dio vuelta y su rostro cambió inmediatamente- Malfoy…..que mierda haces tu aquí!

Lo mismo me pregunto, Potter – se acercó y le pego un empujón con el hombro, se agachó y miro a Hermione. Puso un dedo en su cuello- Estarás bien…que le hiciste o que le dijiste….- miró a Harry con una mirada llena de odio, mientras levantaba a Hermione y la dejaba en un sofá recostada, no se alejó de ella-

Que te crees Malfoy-estaba atónito, no entendía- que le haces…que estás haciendo?

La estoy atendiendo….o acaso eres ciego, además Potter…..dime que pasó?

Nada, yo solo la besé – respondió, tratando de justificarse, cosa que después le extrañó, el no tenía que dar explicaciones, menos a Malfoy-

Estúpido! – se paró y lo golpeó- no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima….vete!

No me iré sin antes…..

Que te vayas- lo amenazó con la varita- Obliviate!-gritó y un rayo de luz se dirigió a la cabeza de Harry, el cual pareció entrar en trance. Draco sin pensarlo dos veces lo hizo desaparecer, para que apareciera por ahí tirado, en ese momento no le importaba Potter….aunque no quería arruinar los planes de Hermione, por eso hizo lo que hizo. Luego de hacer todo eso se dirigió hacia Hermione.

Ahí estaba, inconciente aún, pero parecía estar bien…Draco comenzó a tocarle los brazos, buscando una explicación para el desmayo, luego en la cabeza, tal ves algún golpe….la nuca, no, no había nada, en el hombro algo le quemó y en ese momento Hermione abrió los ojos, despertó sobresaltada..

Que….que pasó – dijo Hermione mirando a Draco-

Te desmayaste – le tomó la cabeza- como te sientes?

Bien…- se sentó- no recuerdo nada, pero me siento bien….

Será mejor que te recuestes un rato –le indicó-


	5. Por qué ser así?

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad, parece que les está gustando mi fic, y eso me encanta , gracias **

**Este cap va dedicado a Jean Potter y Terry Moon **

**Por que ser así?**

Sólo si me acompañas – le sonrió picadamente la castaña- aunque me siento bien…no me haría nada mal algo de tranquilidad…

Tienes razón- la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a ir a su habitación.

Hermione se recostó en su cama mirando hacia arriba, Draco se sentó junto a ella y se quedó observándola:

Que fue exactamente lo que pasó- preguntó Hermione sin desviar la mirada del techo.

Bueno…-dudó en decirle la verdad- tú estabas con Potter, y de repente, creo que te desmayaste….

Harry!- se sentó bruscamente- qué pasó con él? –tomó a Draco por la camisa y lo zamarreó

Nada….le hechicé –dijo extrañado con el comportamiento de Hermione- no recordará nada….no te…-los labios de Hermione callaron a aquel pálido rostro. La chica hizo que Draco se le acercara, quedando recostados, ambos. Hermione dejó de besar a Draco y lo abrazó….ahí estuvieron, recostados, abrazados y callados durante unos minutos…

No me hagas las cosas tan difíciles….-dijo la castaña sin soltar al rubio.

Yo no he hecho nada- contestó tranquilo

Claro que sí…-se hundió en el hombro de su acompañante-…recuerdo el beso con Harry…pero después hay un vacío, y luego estás tú…

Yo?

Si….-se levantó un poco- vamos a buscar tus cosas, si?...no quiero estar acá…encerrada y aburrida…no me digas que no, por favor- dijo en tono arrogante cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio le iba a reprochar su actitud-

Bueno…si ya te sientes mejor, vamos- dicho esto tomó a Hermione de la mano y salieron de la cama. La elegida sacó su varita y con un movimiento de ésta apareció un humo gris alrededor de ambos.

Una de las paredes de la habitación estaba tapizada de libreros. En la pared de al lado había un escritorio muy lindo y alumbrado por la luz que entraba por la ventana que estaba al lado. En la pared continua estaba su cama, una gran cama, arriba de ésta misma, en el techo colgaban los velos, que hacían de la cama aún más elegante. Junta a la puerta de entrada a la habitación estaba la puerta de entrada al baño de la pieza, la puerta era tallada en roble, con toques de plata, pero lejos lo que más resaltaba era la serpiente tallada en ella. Sin duda la habitación reflejaba el carácter del sueño, si no fuera por un rincón acomodado, en el cual había un sillón, una mesita y un mini-bar, el lugar se vería casi frío.

Bonita habitación…-dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los libreros-…Muy completa colección, Draco….

Saca lo que quieras…- se puso detrás de la chica y la abrazó por la espalda-…Sé que te encanta leer…

Si, pero ya he leído todos éstos- tomó los brazos de Draco que pasaban por su cintura, correspondiendo el abrazo-

Estas en tu casa….- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- voy a arreglar mis cosas…- y se dirigió a un armario en la misma pieza.

No se alejaron más de 20 metros, pero se sentían lejanos….

Se dirigió al sillón y ahí se sentó, miraba como Draco arreglaba sus cosas, sacaba un par de prendas y las metía en un bolso, sacó una caja, un par de libros….le dirigió una mirada, ella una sonrisa.

Después de un rato Draco tenía todo listo, había enviado sus cosas al departamento de Hermione, pues no pensaba estar con tanto bulto, quería sacar a Hermione….la llevaría de compras, para distraerla.

Todo listo –asintió el chico- que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta…ahp, pero si me lo prometiste

No te tiene que parecer……

Si, bueno –agregó- pero adonde vamos?

Sorpresa…-dijo con disimulo el rubio- vamos, dame la mano- el que hizo desaparecer ésta ves fue el chico…

Aparecieron en un lugar bonito, pero Hermione jamás había estado allí.

Esto es Hiklow- le indicó Draco a Hermione al ver que no había visto en su vida el lugar- Digamos que es como Hogsmeade, pero para adultos, mas muchas mas cosas.

Así veo…-dijo tomando del brazo a Draco- no soy tan tonta, sólo que no había venido hacia acá….ahora adonde vamos?

Solo sígueme – caminaron tomados del brazo- ojala te guste…-entraron a un local, de dos pisos, muy grande, en el cual había un recibidor y miles de vitrinas con toda clase de ropa para mujer, además de maquillaje y perfumes..colores morados acompañaban a las maderas de la vitrinas, el lugar era muy elegante, Hermione quedó maravillada, el lugar estaba repleta de mujeres, en su mayoría jóvenes, que estaban comprando.

Ahora…-dijo Draco- tu vas a elegir algunas prendas, perfumes y maquillaje, he notado que tu gusto por la moda es…- se acercó mas a ella hasta quedar al lado de su oído-…interesante, y quiero que te veas así siempre….

Pero…esto debe de ser carísimo – dijo apenada Hermione- yo no pretendía esto….

Pero yo sí….anda y mira, no me muestres lo que vas a comprar, yo le diré a aquella chica –indicó a una mujer- que anote todo a mi cuenta, yo esperaré…por ahí….

Hermione no tuvo otra opción, no es que no le gustara comprar, pero, no quería abusar de la buena voluntad que hasta el momento había presentado Draco, pero ya llegaría el momento de devolverle ese favor…

La chica eligió un traje largo, color negro con velos verdes….eso fue lo mas formal que eligió. Luego eligió una abrigo largo, color rosado y lila con unos pantalones de cuero. No quiso demorar mucho en elegir, luego se dirigió a una de las señoritas que atendían:

Disculpe…el Señor Malfoy apartó esto para mi….

Ensegui….- las miradas se encontraron….- Granger…la elegida…

Parkinson….- la agarró de un brazo y la llevo a un lugar mas tranquilo-…gusto de verte…que se einte ser rechazada por Draco…

Ya le llamas Draco, eh? – se soltó de Hermione- no vuelvas a tocarme sangre…

Eh…eh, eh…no hables así de mi…- le dijo acercando su dedo índice a uno de los ojos de Pansy- y ahora atiéndeme, y agrega esto a la cuenta del señor Malfoy, por FAVOR..

Lo que digas, Granger…- tomó las cosas y se perdió de vista-

Ese encuentro con Pansy, había hecho dudar e Hermione de lo que alguna ves pensó, tal ves no era tan peligrosa como ella creía, cuando le demostraba peligro era cuando estaba al lado de Draco, tal ves por eso alguna ves le tuvo miedo….y ahora las palabras no podían herirla, porque claro estaba que Hermione era mucho más poderosa que Pansy…

…

Minutos mas tarde ya se encontraban afuera del local, Draco había invitado a Hermione a tomar algo, y así aprovechar de conversar un poco. Se dirigieron hacia un café muy elegante, decidieron sentarse adentro, pues había menos gente:

Y que tal con la ropa que elegiste? –preguntó Draco al rato después de que se sentaron-

Todo bien- le sonrió Hermione- excepto por una cosa….sabía tu que Parkinson trabaja ahí….-Draco negó con la cabeza- pues sí, me la encontré, tuvimos una agradable conversación, por cierto, está muy celosa de que tu estés más tiempo con migo que con ella…

Pansy….- le tomó una mano a Hermione- no te hizo nada, cierto?

Claro que no….me tiene miedo, lo sé…..sé que antes yo era la que le tenía algo de miedo, pero creo que era porque estaba con tigo, siempre, no tiene mucha cabeza como para idear un plan malvado, no crees?...

Si…ya veo- se acercó el mozo y Draco pidió por ambos- Dos Cortados, por favor…y galletas para la señorita…-con esto ultimo el mozo se fue- así que me tenías miedo….

No, claro que no –dijo mientras miraba a Draco de forma coqueta- o quien sabe, los rumores esos, de que te metías a la cama con la que se te cruzara….no me agradaba mucho, sabes?

Ya veo….y tu no querías tener ese placer con migo- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

Nunca lo necesité, tampoco, no soy como Parkinson – se cruzó de brazos-

Pansy….pasamos buenos momentos juntos en Hogwarts, para serte franco, me sacaba de apuros –dijo en tono burlón. Quería ver la reacción que provocaba en Hermione- si…

Bien por ti, Malfoy – dijo recibiendo el café que le traía el mozo- veo que acá también sirven café muggle…-trató de cambiar el tema-

Si…-se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer la chica, no quiso llevarle la contraria- éste tipo de café me gusta….y supuse que a ti también…

Me encanta –esbozó en su rostro una sonrisa, una de las pocas sinceras que había tenido últimamente- que hiciste mientras yo compraba?...-preguntó

Ah…eso…-buscó dentro de su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña cajita- estaba buscando algo….algo lindo, para una persona linda…

Draco! –se rió- consideras a una persona linda….no me lo esperaba de ti, sinceramente…

Gracias por tu comprensión- dijo irónicamente Draco-…como te iba diciendo, buscaba algo lindo – le pasó la pequeña cajita- que te parece?

Mmm- abrió la caja y se encontró con un anillo, un poco grueso, pero muy femenino, con una piedra muy bonita, color turquesa un el medio, el diseño del anillo eran especies de nuditos, y en la parte de adentro tenía grabada una flor-….es precioso!...seguro a tu madre le encantará- dijo convencida de que aquella linda persona era Narcisa-

No creo –dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo-

Ah, no?

Aunque no me importa –dijo convencido el rubio- pero – dijo al ver la cara de confusión de Hermione- no es para mi madre….es para ti – dijo sacando el anillo de la caja y poniéndoselo en el dedo-…aparte de ser un anillo muy bonito, guarda algo de mi, por si algún motivo no estuviera para protegerte…éste anillo te ayudará –concluyó antes de que Hermione dijera lo que pensaba-

Draco! –chilló mientras miraba el anillo- no se si te diste cuenta, pero me regalaste ésta ropa –señaló unas bolsas- y éste anillo….es mucho, no se como agradecértelo…

Sólo espero seguir entablando amistad con tigo –le volvió a tomar la mano a Hermione- y esperar a que todo se dé….- le dirigió una picara sonrisa –

Draco….-lo miró desafiantemente- bueno…que pase lo que tenga que pasar…- ya había terminado su café- y ahora….que te parece si vamos a mi departamento? –dijo la castaña con algo de coquetería- y cenamos allá…

Si…me parece bien- se levantó y tomó las bolsas de Hermione- Vamos…..

Vamos! – le sonrió Hermione y se colgó del brazo de Draco- allí te agradeceré todo con la cena…

Buenas Tardes, Mi señor- se inclinó hacía su amo-

Malfoy…- dijo con su siempre voz fría Voldemort. Éste se acercó un poco más al rubio- una de las cosas que me gusta de ti es tu lealtad que muestras hacia mi, y que cuando te llamo vienes de inmediato….

Gracias Señor…en cuanto me mandó a llamar vine…

Eso…. Malfoy, me he dado cuenta que haz formado grandes lazos con Hermione – hizo un fúnebre pausa-…y que has cuidado bien de ella…

He hecho lo que usted me pide, señor – dijo con la cabeza baja en señal de respeto-

Lo sé…pues verás, mi condición para…ehm como decirlo – pensó un momento- acostarme con Hermione Gragea, para que ella engendre al heredero, no son óptimas, es más, no creo que pueda hacerlo…

Pero…- levantó el rostro- Hermione…ella estaba feliz, pues es o era la elegida…como se va a poner cuando sepa que ya no lo es?

Yo no he dicho…Malfoy….que ya no es la elegida – se acercó un poco a Draco dejando ver sus ojos rojos- si no que no será propiamente mi hijo….por así decirlo, pero si será el mago más poderoso…de eso estoy seguro, porque tendrá que nacer…


	6. Amar es sufrir

Aquí hay otro cap. Más cortito que de costumbre, pero es que no quise hacerlo más largo pk no se si quede mucho de historia…. Les agradezco por los reviews!

**Amar….es sufrir**

Y cómo?...si se puede saber…

Busca a alguien…en quien tu confíes, para que sea el padre….

NO! – gritó- no….lo siento, pero eso no puede ser…

TODO PUEDE SER; DRACO- y dicho esto desapareció.

"_Que hice, le grité…no pude haberlo hecho, pero es que…es que, no lo pude evitar, no pude…hace un mes atrás, de lo tres en que ya conozco más a Hermione, me vengo haciendo la idea de que debía tener un hijo de Lord Voldemort, no tenía mas remedio que aceptarlo, pero ahora…ahora que tenga que acostarse con otro… no, no puede ser, nadie puede tocarla…lo sé, para mi es fruto prohibido, es la elegida y yo un mortífago común y corriente… Soy tan feliz cuando le veo sonreír sinceramente, ella no es tan mala, como otros mortífagos, entonces…por qué es la elegida?...es gracioso, mi padre me diría que un Malfoy no tiene nada que envidiar, ni menos estar celoso…pero lo estoy………esto es amor?... tanto se sufre…"_

Draco cerró su pequeño diario y lo guardó antes de que Hermione lo viera, miró al techo y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas…

Que gracioso- dijo el rubio en voz baja- un Malfoy…llorando-

Todos podemos llorar Draco- Hermione había escuchado aquella "confesión"- Hasta un Malfoy…

Hace cuanto estás ahí?

No mucho, me gusta observarte escribir en tu diario…- le indicó la castaña-

Que más sabes? –preguntó extrañado-

Más de lo que crees, si no lo recuerdas tengo algunos poderes que ni yo misma se manejarlos, a veces veo algo de mi futuro – se acercó más a Draco que estaba tirado en la cama- y veo los sentimientos de los demás….yo también estoy confundida, Draco, yo no se si soy la de antes, yo no….

A que te refieres?

Estoy muy confundida en algunas cosas – se sentó al lado de Draco- pero estoy segura de algo…yo también te quiero – y besó al rubio. Un beso nada de tímido, al contrario, fue un beso que dijo todo lo que durante esos meses habían callado por temor a traicionar.

Se separaron unos instantes, pero no dijeron nada, solo se vieron con dulzura. Ambas miradas reflejaban algo más que cariño, ambas miradas eran intensas, muy intensas. Draco toma suavemente el rostro de Hermione y le besa la frente:

Creo que….-dijo el rubio bajando la cabeza- nuestro señor no permitirá…esto…quizás hasta te mataría-bromeo, sin poder esconder un dejo de pena que tenía su voz-

Pues –abrazó a Draco por el cuello- prefiero…-se acercó más al rostro del chico. Ambos estaban de rodillas en la cama- morir en el intento-

Dicho esto último Hermione acercó sus labios a los de Malfoy sellando con éstos su aclaración. Malfoy le correspondió. No se despegaron, al contrario, de pasar a estar arrodillados en la cama se recostaron, Hermione le desabrochó la camisa negra dejándolo a torso desnudo, un torso bien formado por su entrenamiento como mortífago. Al ver el rostro de Draco, de sorpresa, Hermione decidió quitarse ella misma su polera, quedando en ropa interior…Draco por fin reaccionó y comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla, recorría cada parte de su cuerpo al igual que las manos de Hermione hacía con él. Entre besos y caricias ya estaban plenamente desnudos, la belleza misma para ambos ojos, Draco abrazó a Hermione dándole protección, brindándole apoyo y diciéndole que lo que iban a hacer era amor….extraño…en una de las caricias no vio el extraño tatuaje que Hermione tiene en su hombro…o es que tal ves su mente estaba en otro lugar como para ver o darse cuenta de la existencia de aquel tatuaje……ya eran uno, no sabían su identidad en ese momento, sólo sabían que se querían y que estaban retando al destino.

Moriría si fuera necesario…-susurró- pero lo que hicimos….no me arrepiento

Vol….demort –dijo con algo de inseguridad- él me dijo que elegiría a un mortífago, en realidad que yo lo eligiera….no se, para que sea el padre del heredero…- dijo el rubio, quien tenía abrazada a Hermione

Ambos estaban desnudos, tapados con sólo una sábana, abrazados…

Por su nombre nunca haz de llamar -recordó Hermione- por qué? –dijo como en las nubes- Ahh-dijo abrazando a Malfoy, y recién poniendo atención en lo que le decía- me lo suponía…

Es que…- se aferró más aún a Hermione- no quiero que ningún imbécil te toque…

Ningún otro imbécil me tocará –bromeó- Yo no… -

** -No me lo esperaba…**

**- No mientas….**

**- No miento….**

**- Lo mantendremos alejado de ti, te lo juro!**

**- No podrás….está marcada….**

**-Se borrará…se ha borrado antes, si **

Hermione?- le habló Draco- que me decías- Hermione se había quedado callada sin razón alguna.

Vi algo….pero no reconocí a nadie….en realidad sólo escuche alguna conversación –se convenció- debe de ser algo que haya pasado antes….a ti….o a mi, y no recuerde, no tiene importancia….

Entonces….porque quedaste así- le observó-

Éstas visiones no son oportunas –dijo besando a Malfoy-…nada oportunas…

Debes aprender a controlar tus poderes….no crees?

Si pudiera lo haría….créeme- le aseguró- así que tendré que acostarme con un mortífago que tu elijas….

Se supone…pero no pienso rogarle a nadie por que se acueste con tigo….

Otra ves celos!- se burló- o acaso crees que tu para mi eres una entretención?...

Nadie sabe – ironizó el rubio

Para eso voy y me acuesto con alguien bueno…no crees?

Mejor que yo? –atrapó a Hermione en sus Brazos- no hay nadie…

Mejor que Harry….no lo sé- dijo de forma arrogante-

De nuevo POTTER! –dijo indignado-

Eres demasiado celoso, Malfoy – lo abrazó, ya que Draco en su "enojo" se dio vuelta dándole la espalda- sabes que desde estoy con tigo…no me he acostado con Harry…

Y eso…-dijo sin darse vuelta, aunque lo hizo apropósito…quería hacerse de rogar-

No se si quiera seguir con el plan –dijo más seria- menos ahora – una lágrima rodó por su mejilla…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La haz ido a ver? – se apartaron a un lugar alejado de la casa-

No he querido…no soy capaz – dijo algo lamentado-

Yo tampoco…- dijo el niño que vivió- aunque me muero de ganas por verla…digo, para saludarla…

Si…yo también –dijo el pelirrojo. Quería contarle lo que sentía a su mejor amigo, pero porque no lo hacía? – Harry, tú….tú que sientes por ella?...dime la verdad – tenía un pequeño presentimiento.

Ehh…. Ella es mi amiga –mintió-

Tu….tu la amas, la quieres –suspiró- verdad?...

Yo…-no sabía que contestar- la quiero…-contestó por fin- pero no estoy segura de amarla, aún…

Lo…. No estaba –se pasó una mano por su roja cabellera – pero lo presentía….- miró a su amigo- yo….siento lo mismo, creo….

Lo sé Ron….ella siempre te ha gustado, verdad? – le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo, demostrando comprensión- créeme, no quise… sólo debemos cuidarla ahora…-se dio cuenta de lo que le iba a decir, o más bien, "declarar"-

Desde la Madriguera no se puede hacer mucho…- se sentó Ron en un taburete que estaba cerca-…prácticamente nada, es que… no ha estado en su casa…no le he querido escribir, ni nada..

Lo sé, pero debemos asegurarnos de que este bien….

Por qué tendría que estar mal? –Preguntó Ron-

No….no, digo….solo que hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ella – Harry se retiró de la pequeña habitación donde estaban.

Ron se quedó solo, en una esquina, sentado, pensando en Hermione….

_Hermione:_

_Espero que estés bien, pues yo lo estoy. He pensado mucho en ti éstos días, específicamente lo que pasó hace unos mese atrás, cuando me invitaste a almorzar……ese beso, no lo he borrado de mi mente, y no pienso hacerlo, pues me lo has dado tú, la persona que más amo en la tierra. _

_Nada más quería saber como estabas, no me habías escrito, ni habías venido a verme…estaba un poco preocupado…ojala me puedas responder ésta carta…_

_Ron Weasley_


	7. Mío?

**Aquí otro capitulo, no está muy largo, creo, pero lo subí en cuanto antes, para saber si les gusta**

**Dedicado a todos los que siguen la historia **

Ron se quedó solo, en una esquina, sentado, pensando en Hermione….

_Hermione:_

_Espero que estés bien, pues yo lo estoy. He pensado mucho en ti éstos días, específicamente lo que pasó hace unos mese atrás, cuando me invitaste a almorzar……ese beso, no lo he borrado de mi mente, y no pienso hacerlo, pues me lo has dado tú, la persona que más amo en la tierra. _

_Nada más quería saber como estabas, no me habías escrito, ni habías venido a verme…estaba un poco preocupado…ojala me puedas responder ésta carta…_

_Ron Weasley_

Dobló la carta y la dejó encima de la mesa de noche. Ya se le había olvidado todo lo que hace meses pasó, ahora que estaba con Draco, había olvidado todo… bueno casi todo, pues estaba muy conciente de que ganas ya no le quedaban de seguir con el plan, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que ser leal a su señor…pero sabía que ya no sería el padre biológico….sería otro mortífago, eso, tal ves, no le agradaba mucho…además, aunque fuera por gusto…pero la mayoría le daba asco…..excepto Draco, claro…y si…no podría ser…..

Que ocurre? –entró el rubio en la habitación- Tan pensativa…

Si….-miró a Draco que se le acercaba-

Eso….-le quitó la carta que estaba encima del escritorio, pasó su mirada por el escrito- Weasley….está enamorado de ti….

Si –no quería hablar de eso- pero… Draco –le quitó la carta y lo tomó de la mano- me dijiste que tu debías elegir un mortífago para….para que fuera el padre del heredero… -agachó la cabeza-

Sí –aceptó, no podía mostrar debilidad en frente de Hermione- por?...

No elijas…no busques- le abrazó- sé tú…tu eres en el que más confía Voldemort, y al que yo quiero…

Yo…-le correspondió el abrazo- deseaba eso….pero vengo de hablar con él….

Le dijiste?- le sonrió ilusionada- que te dijo?...si?

No alcancé a decirle nada- se separó de Hermione, salió del estudio y se dirigió a la habitación de ella, se sentó en la cama y hundió su cara en una almohada. Hermione lo siguió.

Qué…qué pasa?- preguntó alarmada al ver la reacción de "escape" que tuvo su amante- dímelo Malfoy!- gritó desesperada mientras se tiraba en la cama-

Potter….

Me separo de Harry si es necesario…no lo vuelvo a ver –no dejó que Draco terminara.

Hermione había cambiado en un poco más de dos meses. Casi había vuelto a ser la de antes, pero era Mortífaga, claro, ahora estaba enamorada…o eso creía, hace tiempo ser la elegida era todo para ella, ahora le daba cierto pudor…más aún ahora que otro hombre tendría que tocarla, no quería aceptar eso…no quería seguir viendo a Ron o a Harry, por lo menos para seguir con el "plan".

No…no es eso, él quiere que Potter sea el….- dio un suspiro- el padre del heredero…

Que Harry que!- se paró Hermione impresionada- pero si Voldemort lo odia….

Pero tiene la idea que tu poder, más su poder…..se unirán, pero con tu marca…la del "mal"

Que mi hijo sea de Potter –Draco se impresionó de que lo llamara por su apellido…en ese momento…con tanta furia- no…yo no quiero!-tomó un florero y lo tiró contra la pared- no puedo!

Odio a Potter…-observó el florero roto en el suelo- porque se le ocurrió esa bendita idea….hace tiempo me hubiera parecido brillante- tomó de la mano a Hermione y le hizo una seña para que se recostaran juntos-…lo odio….- le tocó tiernamente la cara-…quiero odiarte a ti también, para deshacerme de todo….pero no puedo- cerró sus ojos-

Yo no quiero volver a acostarme con Harry – cerró los ojos pero no los pudo volver a abrir –

"**-No lo hagas-**

**- Tengo que hacerlo…- tomó su varita- tengo que hacerlo- repitió con una voz fría, no era la suya…**

**- Quien eres- dijo asustada-**

**- Tu me conoces bien….."**

Noo- gritó y despertó de una especie de transe- no, por favor….-lloró abrazada a Draco**- **NO QUIERO- volvió a gritar, un espejo estalló…

Que pasa?...Hermione! Reacciona!- la chica lloraba y lloraba, no reaccionaba- Hermione..- le tocó la cara…

No Draco…-le abrazó mas fuerte- no me dejes sola, no quiero matar, no debo matar…

Tu no serías capaz….

Dime que me quieres….-dijo con los ojos cerrados la castaña- y que no me dejaras…

Te quiero…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Supongo que ya estarás informada….-la miró con sus fríos ojos- quiero que lo vayas a ver hoy..

Hoy…mi señor, no me he sentido muy bien – se tocó la cabeza- he estado mareada…

Acércate- le indicó; la joven hizo caso. Voldemort temía que no hiciera caso a lo que él quería…pero por qué tanto miedo? –tal ves yo pueda hacer algo- la joven ya estaba a su lado, Voldemort le tocó el hombro- que tal ahora?

Mejor…mi señor, que me había dicho –dijo mientras se sobaba los ojos, era como si hubiera despertado recién- algo de Potter?

Que vayas y procedas con lo acordado….- señaló de forma brusca Voldemort, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero por qué?

Voy…-dicho esto desapareció y reapareció en su departamento, quería informarle a Malfoy de todo- Draco!- gritó con aire de superioridad-

Que pasa?- apareció en el living, al parecer estaba en el estudio- vienes de…?

Hablar con nuestro Señor…-dijo con voz segura al ver la cara de Draco- iré a ver a Harry…en un rato más…creo…-se sentó-

Yo…no…- se sentó al lado de Hermione- …no quiero que vayas…-dijo por fin, vio como Hermione lo miraba, sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos otra ves…sin darse cuenta sus labios ya estaban juntos, fue un beso corto, pero lleno de amor, el amor que por unos momentos Hermione había…olvidado? – no lo hagas…

No quiero…pero hace un rato, tenía que hacerlo…eso creo-dijo confundida- no recuerdo que me motivo a hacerlo, pero era mi prioridad…es mi prioridad…tengo que tener ese bebé….-se tomó la cabeza- ah…

Que sucede? – preguntó Draco, algo asustado- Hermione…que sucede!

Me duele la cabeza….-dijo con los ojos cerrados…-creo que mejor voy a recostarme, para luego….-se paró y se cayó al suelo-

Hermione, que sucede, que te hizo Voldemort!- el rubio se tiró al suelo para atenderla. Pensó de inmediato en Voldemort, pues, desde que había llegado de la visita con él, estuvo un momento…como antes, cuando se reencontraron- que te hizo?

El….nada, solo estoy mareada- dijo con los ojos cerrada- Voldemort me dijo que se encargaría de eso….pero parece que no le resultó – echó una pequeña risa – ayúdame a ir a mi cama, por favor…

Draco hizo caso…pero aún no estaba seguro de si lo que le había dicho Hermione era cierto, si de verdad Voldemort había tratado de ayudarla….pero y si, trató de ocultar algo y no le funcionó?...como acto reflejo, mientras llevaba a Hermione a su cuarto, miró su hombro derecho, el tatuaje, con la "M" estaba muy borroso, apenas y se notaba, tendría Voldemort algo que ver en esto?...sin duda era un tatuaje mágico, obvio, tenía que tener algún mensaje….M….la asociaría con Malfoy, pero sin duda, no tiene nada que ver.

Ya habían llegado a la habitación, Draco dejó a Hermione en la Cama, la recostó

Gracias..por traerme –dijo la chica- que pasa…Draco?- le hizo una seña al rubio, estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en algo.

Eh…no anda, es que me tiene preocupado tus mareos…-mintió (en parte) el chico- que tal si llamo a alguien para que te vea…

Podría….- se pasó su mano por el vientre, cerró los ojos y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla- no….

Que pasa ahora?- dijo en tono entre tierno y burlón- que….- otra lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Hermione, la chica abrazó a Draco fuertemente-

No llames a nadie…no te muevas de mi lado…-dijo aferrándose fuertemente al muchacho-…tengo miedo…

Miedo de qué?...Hermione, escúchate, hace un rato hablabas como una Mortífaga verdadera, ahora hablas como si no lo fueras, no digo que sea malo, todo lo contrario, pero por qué estos cambios tan repentinos?...dímelo, Voldemort te hace algo, verdad?...

No, no es eso, para serte franca ni y misma sé porque cambio tan repentinamente….no sé como pude haberme acostado con mi amigo por un maldito plan de Vol….Voldemort- dejó de abrazar a Draco para poder mirarlo a los ojos- te quiero pedir dos cosas….

Dime…-dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a la Castaña.

No quiero que me dejes sola, porque – agachó la cabeza-….hace un tiempo atrás, vi como yo mataba a alguien….-Draco frunció el ceño- si….la mataba….no se como….no se en que condiciones, ni se a quien, pero mataba a alguien….y estoy segura de que no la quiero matar…..segundo –tomó la mano de Draco, la extendió y la puso en su vientre- acabo de verlo…..yo no tendré ningún hijo de Harry, el hijo que concebiré será el tuyo –dicho esto último agachó la cabeza…mostrando debilidad-

Un hijo….mío?- balbuceó Draco

**Gracias por leer este cap, animate a dejar tu review**


	8. Sueño

Becky: Si es lo mejor que puede pasar, claro que sí, y gracias por leer mi ff! Besos!

SraMalfoy: Me gusta que te guste (xD) pk me 3ncata como escribes, y que encuentres bien como yo escribo….de lo mejor, grax

Gaby malfoy: claro que es lo mejo (q la waw sea de drakito)pero ya verán todos el gran cambio de la historia…no estamos en el tiempo REAL….jejejeje

Malfoy-Jacky: Más que dico está que pondré MUCHO MAS!

Hitomi Felton: Escribiendo para Hitomi grax por leer

Freya: Gracias por leer mi historia, y claro que sigo, nadie me detiene!

Terry Moon: De verdad, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y darme tantos animos, y claro por animarte siempre a dejar un review!...gracias por tu apoyo amiga

Sarah-Artemiza: Grax por animarte a seguir mi fic y por pensar que es bueno!

Aquí el siguiente capítulo

**Sueños**

Lo siento Draco….acabo de verlo….-levantó el rostro con decisión- pero escúchame….nadie puede saberlo…menos nuestro señor, si preguntan….el hijo es de Harry –lo agitó con su manos y luego echó a llorar-

Yo no pienso decir que ese….niño es de Potter-gritó, poniéndose rojo- NO PIENSO…si me preguntan, ese hijo es…

CÁLLATE!-gritó desesperada Hermione- CÁLLATE….por favor, que, acaso no entiendes en el lío en que nos metimos?...por una tonta aventura….claro tú- seguía llorando, estaba desesperada-…para ti es más fácil!

Tranquilízate Hermione por favor…-tomó de las manos a la chica, fuertemente. Estaba histérica, pasó de estar serena a casi loca- tu me pediste…que no me alejara de ti, verdad? –la chica no respondía- verdad? –dijo con un tono de voz más fuerte-

Si…sí, lo siento….y si él se entera…que haré…

Por el momento, y aunque me duela, tendrás que aparentar que ese hijo es de Potter –dijo con algo de pena en la voz- no habrá otro remedio…

Creo que por el momento eso estará bien…no? – se resignó Hermione- yo…lo siento, es que, por parte esto derrumba todos mis planes…pero, éste hijo…es…es nuestro, no?

Si…esta de más decir que no estaba en mis planes –se pasó la mano por el pelo y luego se paró de la cama- no estaba…para nada dentro de mis planes….

Y que piensas hace al respecto? –preguntó la chica desde la cama- irte?..negar todo?

No, Hermione, me extraña que pienses eso – se paró en seco y quedó mirando seriamente a la chica- solo que esto hará un gran cambio en mi vida…yo sinceramente, no quería tener hijos…por qué?...porque no quiero que se vean en la obligación de ser Mortífagos…no quiero eso…- se acercó de nuevo a Hermione y le tomó la mano- éste es nuestro hijo….yo no lo abandonaría, si hicimos lo que hicimos aquella noche, no fue solo por pasarla bien, me entiendes?...

Si…sabes algo – se sentó en la cama, y le hizo un espacio a Draco, y lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella- sinceramente, no se porque soy Mortífaga, en estos momentos…o más bien, en los momentos que estamos juntos me pregunto lo mismo, antes de conocerte….quería vengar la muerte de mis padres…pero no hay nada que me motive a hacerlo….no quiero tal futuro para mi hijo….no quiero seguir jugando con los sentimientos de Harry y Ron, yo…- suspiró- no sé que seguir haciendo…

Algo nos guiará –se atrevió a tocar el vientre de la chica- o alguien- sonrió

Ésta personita…-le devolvió la sonrisa- …no tiene la culpa de lo imbécil que es su padre…-se burló

Ni de lo bruja que es su madre- agregó- verdad, mi brujita- y le dio un tierno beso para sellar la burla. La ternura la provocaba el estado en el que estaba Hermione.

Te puedo pedir algo? –se separó de los labios de Draco

Dime

Puedes ir y buscar a Albus Dumbledore –dijo algo más seria Hermione- te lo pido, necesito hablar con él, tu sabes donde encontrarlo….

Pero…para qué? –pregunto exaltado el rubio-

Quiero contarle un par de cosas…no te preocupes, algo me dice que debo hacerlo….no le contaré todo….es obvio, pero ve a buscarlo

Me tendré que topar con el cara Rajada y la comadreja- dijo en tono burlón- bueno, voy, sólo si después me recompensas…

Sí, bueno- le sonrió-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vaya, vaya- dijo Harry- debo reconocer que cuando me dijeron que estabas acá, no lo creí, es más pensé que era una broma-

Ya se te dan los ánimos para hablarme? –se burló el rubio- …si tu tienes ganas….yo no, vine a hablar con Dumbledore, es urgente…

Tu crees que voy a dejar que un sucio Mortífago como tú entre a ver a Dumbledore- le dijo amenazadoramente-

Tendrías que dejarme pasar Potter – lo miró de forma despectiva-

Por qué?

Granger?

Que le hiciste, maldito hurón – se le abalanzó- dime que le hiciste…

Nada malo, créeme – se sonrió a si mismo- es más ella me pidió que viniera a buscar a Dumbledore…

Te tendré vigilado, Malfoy – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-

No creas que por que te acostaste con Herm…Granger, es tuya –se acriminó el rubio- llama a Dumbledore. Quieres?

Cómo sabes….-vio la cara de Malfoy y pensó que lo mejor en ese momento era callar- iré por Dumbledore…pero tú – le señaló espera acá….- Harry salió de la sala de espera por un pasillo- Maldito…como se enteró? –se dijo así mismo

Hasta entonces, Draco no se había dado cuenta del lugar hasta había llegado, rápidamente, pues no quería estar mucho tiempo en ese lugar, mezclado con todo ese tipo de gente, que para él era algo extraña. El lugar donde estaba era una sala pequeña que le indicaron, él a un principio buscaba a Potter. Aquella parecía una sala de intersección, habían varias puertas con algunas inscripciones. Toda la sala estaba tapizada en rojo con toques dorados y plateados, un sillón y unos cuantos libros en una mesita. Por alguna razón esa sala era agradable… el rojo le recordó aquella ves en la cual tuvo un encuentro con cierta Griffindor

_Flash Back_

_- Ella, sola? –preguntó mientras la miaba del otro lado_

_- Qué acaso siempre tiene que estar con los otros dos pegados? –se burló el rubio-_

_- Pues siempre andan pegados…-sonrió Pansy-…va a pagar caro todo lo que ha hecho con sus amiguitos- sacó su varita y se dirigió hacia la otra chica-_

_- Que piensas hacer, Pansy? –preguntó el rubio- o es que acaso aprendiste a usar la varita?- se burló_

_- Ehh…-se quedó sin palabras, pero quería demostrarle a Draco Malfoy que también era capaz de hacer buena magia. Ya estaba al frente de Hermione, quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los Slytherin- que hace la sangre-sucia tan sola?-se burló Pansy._

_-……-Hermione hizo caso omiso a su pregunta-_

_- Te estoy hablando! –dijo algo más fuerte. Estaba segura que ella era indefensa sin sus amigos al lado para protegerla._

_- Me hablaste?- levantó la cabeza Hermione y vio a los dos Slytherin- Malfoy, tu perra faldera habla?- se burló mientras se con la mirada al Slytherin que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen-_

_- Vas a dejar que me trate así, Draco? –chilló Pansy_

_- Qué quieres que haga? –se cruzó de brazos el rubio_

_- Parkinson, tú…-se paró de donde estaba sentada y miró con furia a Pansy-…no vas a venir a retarme a mi…nunca te tendré miedo…nunca le voy a tener miedo a una chica que se acuesta con medio colegio-Pansy abrió los ojos como plato- si…o crees que es un completo secreto? –sacó su varita y la apuntó- vete de aquí….VETE!- gritó_

_Al oír esto Pansy salió corriendo, al parecer llorando, Malfoy no la siguió, estaba demasiado impresionado con la actitud que había tomado la Griffindor. Pansy se sintió aún más humillada al ver que Draco no la acompañaba._

_- Y tú?- preguntó Hermione con una lágrima en la mejilla- también vienes a reírte o a burlarte, hurón?_

_- Granger… a ti te pasa algo, estas muy distinta – dijo con una cara con mezcla de asco y sorpresa-_

_- Si me pasara algo, te importaría – dijo en tono irónico- ah?_

_- Quien sabe…-se dio la vuelta y se fue- quien sabe…-se dijo así mismo_

_Fin Flash Back_

MALFOY!- gritó por enésima ves

Qué?- despertó el rubio

Te estoy diciendo que Dumbledore te está esperando!- lo miró de reojo- sigue por esa puerta –le señaló una que estaba en la izquierda- no te….-miró hasta donde hace un momento estaba el Slytherin, ya no estaba.

No quería esperar más, menos al lado de su enemigo, de la causa del porque el creció así, no, además quería llegar rápido al lado de Hermione, no quería dejarla sola por mucho tiempo, menos ahora que estaba esperando un hijo de él. Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore….lo haría rápido…

Pase- se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta hasta adonde había llegado- Sr. Malfoy, lo estaba esperando…-dijo el viejo, con una sonrisa de serenidad-

Dumbledore…-dijo algo tembloroso, mas que mal, él era el único hombre al que Voldemort le temía, y no le convenía quedar en mal en frente a él- Buenas Tardes- dijo decidido- Vengo por…

Hermione….- le hizo un gesto a Malfoy para que se sentara en frente de él, para que solo los separara el viejo escritorio del mago- No hace falta que me expliques porque estas acá, he estado esperando que vinieras hace tiempo…sé quienes son, y para quien trabajan – miró más seriamente-…sé también que ninguno de los dos son felices trabajando junto a ellos….y aunque te parezca tonto, se que ella está embarazada….de ti..

Pero…cómo?- se pasó la mano por la cara, para despertar de un sueño?- como sabe usted…todo eso, no me lo imagino, o sea, Hermione me mandó a hablar con usted…-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hoooola, hace tiempo que no escribía después de los caps. Pero ahora les escribo para informarles que en el próximo capítulo habrá un gran vuelco en la historia, ahora sí se sabrá cual es la realidad….oo

Jean Potter Radcliffe: Amiga, de verdad tu eres una de las personas de las que mas me ha motivado a seguir escribiendo este fan fic, creo que haz seguido todos los capítulos. Sólo quería decirte que eres una gran persona….y muchas gracias por todo!


	9. Esto es la realidad

Hermione- dijo la chica- despierta que te pasa-

Yo no quiero serlo- dijo Hermione- no, por favor…por qué lo sabe?

Reacciona!- dijo Parvati- Madame….no le ha bajado la fiebre

Vaya, es muy raro, es demasiado fácil bajar la fiebre –dijo Madame Pomfrey- esta chica…me está dando varias dificultades….- se dirigió hacia Hermione y le tocó la frente- estará bien….

Ya….ya…van dos días que está así –agregó el pelirrojo- será nuestra culpa?

Tal ves….TAL VES! – reprochó Lavander- si no la hubieran dejado de lado por el estúpido Quidditch no habría quedado así…no crees Harry?

Yo no sé – dijo algo inquieto- Madame…a qué se refiere con que estará mejor?

Sólo tiene fiebre –dijo Popy- en algunas horas despertará…

El Rubio había llegado al departamento….. fue a la pieza, pero llegó solo, sin Dumbledore…

Profesor! – se paró de repente de la cama. Donde estaba, como había pasado de estar de su pieza en el departamento a… a la enfermería de Hogwarts?...se sentía algo mareada, sí, pero, porque diablos estaba en Hogwarts…se supone que hace años que había salido de allí….miró a su lado y vio algunos libros y pergaminos…

_Hermione:_

_Esta es la tarea que nos dejaron estos días de clase luego te veremos…_

_Ron y Harry_

…Tan real había sido todo, tan real….pero resultó, un sueño, ella….una mortífaga?...no sería capaz de hacer eso, nunca….menos de engendrar al elegido….

Un sueño- murmuró- Malfoy el padre de mi hijo….- rió brevemente-

Sueños…Granger, sueños –de la oscuridad salió el rubio- hasta que despiertas…

De verdad era un sueño que te portaras tan bien con migo…Malfoy –rió- como diablos el hurón se comportaría mejor con migo…?

Cierto….- se acercó más a la cama de la chica

Que diablos haces aquí- preguntó algo extrañada-

Por si no lo recuerdas, mi querida Granger, estabas con migo cuando te desmayaste – indicó, algo enojado- haciendo la estúpida tarea de Transformaciones que nos dejo McGonagall…..pero eso ya no importa, la hice solo! –dijo algo enojado- que fue eso del sueño?

Por qué tendría que contarte a ti, precisamente?- chilló algo enojada- no pienso…. A menos que…

A menos que qué?

Te interese el porque hablaba de ti en mi sueño….-mintió

Claro que sí, era yo el que protagonizaba tu sueñito, no, cuéntame Granger- ironizó- si no lo haces por las buenas…tendré que capturarte en mis redes, sabes, maldita Sangre Sucia?

No soy como las otras….Malfoy, olvidado – se volvió a acostar- antes de que te vayas…. Te gustan los dulces?...respóndeme, se que es tonta la pregunta…pero es solo para despejar una duda

Si Granger, me encantan….no dudes en regalarme una buena caja de dulces…no estaría mal- dijo dándole la espalada a la castaña-…si eso es todo…

Espera…- le dijo cortadamente Hermione- por qué estabas aquí…esperando a que yo despertara?

Como te dije…nada especial –dijo aún de espaldas- solo que tu estabas conmigo cuando te desmayaste y comenzaste a hablar tonteras….ya me voy…adiós- y se retiró de la enfermería-

Que raro había sido tener ese sueño…ella mortífaga….jamás se le pasaría por la mente cambiarse de bando…no sabía si sería auror, pero si ayudaría a la orden…de eso estaba segura. Pero recordó lo que sintió en aquel sueño…cuando estuvo con Malfoy, nunca había tenido una pesadilla tan….tan, agradables, claro sólo por esa parte….pero, que estaba pensando, Malfoy era su enemigo…bien, era enemigo de Harry, por lo que TENIA que ser su enemigo, aunque en realidad nunca había hablado con él, fuera de los comunes insultos……

Ya era sábado, por fin era dada de "alta", por fin podría ponerse al día con las tareas, estaba casi lista para salir de esa maldita enfermería…aunque le daba gracias por saber cual era la verdadera realidad….

No Hermione- gritó el pelirrojo mientras ayudaba a salir de la enfermería a su amiga- no puedes estudiar ahora…además no hay tanta tarea desde que enfermaste….di que sí Hermione –puso cara de tristeza- además necesitamos hablar….

Pero….

Hazle caso a Ron, Hermione – le interrumpió Harry bastante animado- vamos Hermione….di que si…vamos a caminar cerca del lago….

Bueno….-dijo no muy convencida la castaña-…pero no creo que vayamos por todo el día…así que acepto…- la chica se adelantó un poco- nos vemos en la puerta del castillo, voy a cambiarme de ropa!- dijo la chica y luego se puso a correr.

* * *

Se había demorado alrededor de media hora….tiempo record, ya se había cambiado, se decidió por una falda que le llegaba algo más arriba de la rodilla, de mezclilla y una polera café, el pelo lo traía suelto….para calzar llevaba unas zapatillas del mismo color de la polera. Según le habían dicho, éstos últimos días había hecho bastante calor…casi sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a las escaleras principales y allí, abajo los vio, a sus dos amigos sentados en uno de los peldaños 

Me retrasé mucho?-dijo la chica mientras ce acercaba a sus amigos-

No….-mintió Ron- estamos hace poco acá –le sonrió

Vamos?...-preguntó Harry

Vamos- dijo la chica, adelantándose, y ya había salido del castillo- Rápido, vengan!- les gritó a sus amigos…

Hermione…-dijo contento Ron- haz recuperado tus energías…me sorprende- levantó la vista y se encontró con un maravilloso cielo, despejado y con una suave brisa que hacía más agradable el ambiente-que bello día, no les parece?

Si – dijo de forma soñadora la chica mientras caminaban en dirección a lago- se me había olvidado lo genial que es la naturaleza…

Hermione…yo…- El Ojiverde se sentó a la sombra de un árbol cerca del lago- y Ron… te queríamos pedir disculpas por haberte dejado tan sola éste último tiempo…de verdad…

Si Hermione, pasamos mucho tiempo en nuestros "juegos"….tu sabes, el quidditch…. Y te dejamos un poco de lado – se acercó algo más a la chica- perdóname amiga- y la abrazó.

**Disculpen mi retraso, pero el colegio me tiene loca, xD**


	10. Como en sueños?

**Como en Sueños?**

Debo decirte que si me sentí algo apartada…pero también fue mi culpa…yo no traté de invertir todo eso- se separó de Ron un momento- Yo….también me sentí algo alejada, y no los quería molestar….

Tu nunca nos molestas Hermione –la abrazó ahora Harry- y de verdad nos sentimos muy culpables por que te hayas enfermados….

Supe que Parvati y Lavander- agregó la castaña-….se encargó de que se sintieran culpables…

Eso también….pero ya nos sentíamos culpables sin su ayuda- se pasó la mano por su cabello pelirrojo-…sabes lo que nos extraño más?...

Qué?-preguntó Hermione

Que Malfoy pasaba todos los días….a…preguntar como estabas….-se apresuró a contestar Harry

Si…y para serte sincero no me agradaba para nado su presencia en aquel lugar

Vaya….yo me lo encontré cuando desperté, me dijo que estaba con migo cuando me desmayé- agregó Hermione algo confusa-… no recuerdo porque estaba con él….

seguro lo inventó….-dijo Ron poniéndose rojo-

No tengo la necesidad de inventar nada Weasley – llegó de repente el rubio por detrás de los amigos- no como tú que te inventas una "casa"….si es que así se le puede llamar, no crees?...- se fijó en Harry- y tú que miras….San Potter….yo no he inventado nada…

Malfoy, no tenemos nada de ganas de discutir….-dijo Hermione, interponiéndose entre sus amigos y el Slytherin-

Hazle caso, Malfoy…- salió adelante Harry-…claro si no quieres quedar de nuevo como un hurón….

Cierra el pico, Potter – le dijo sin miedo Malfoy- Granger necesito hablar con tigo, es urgente….

Sobre que?- intervino Ron

Ron…- lo miró con cara fea-…no tengo nada de que hablar con tigo…Malfoy- miró desafiante la castaña al rubio-

Por Favor Granger….es sobre una tarea que nos encargaron como prefectos- mintió

Qué?...eso es mentira, a mi no me dijeron nada! –saltó a decir Ron

Es que en ti…Comadreja, no confían –lo miró despectivamente- vienes o quieres quedar mal en frente a McGonagall- sabía que no soportaría quedar mal enfrente de la Jefa de la Casa Griffindor

Ehh…bueno vamos a conversar por ahí…Chicos- se dio vuelta para ver a sus amigos- espérenme en la sala común, vale?...no tardo en regresar….

apresúrate Granger….- se adelantó Malfoy-

Adiós, cuidado con él – le señaló Harry-

Descuida- se alejo de sus amigos y se fue al lado de Malfoy- y…sobre que sería?- dijo una ves que alcanzó al rubio- que tarea nos han encargado…

Mira Granger…necesitamos hablar- camino algo más rápido-…la verdad es que yo no estaba allí esa noche de pura coincidencia, yo sabía que alguien caería….- se paró bajo un árbol quedando bajo la sombra de éste.

Cómo?...-estaba totalmente confundida- de qué? Qué es eso!

Hermi…Granger- eso, tal ves había sido una imprudencia- …..Lord Voldemort quiere reunir más "Mortífagos".

Para esto me llamaste- se enojó- para decirme algo obvio…serás un mortífago!...jajaja, que sorpresa

ESCUHAME BIEN; YO JAMÁS SERÍA UN SUCIO MORTIFAGO – gritó- lo….que pasa es que obviamente no podré seguir negándome a serlo por mucho tiempo…..

Y?

Y….tú, Granger, aunque odie admitirlo eres una excelente hechicera- aseguró muy serio, más de lo normal- … Dime…que soñaste?

Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que me dices….yo seré auror…aahh!...me confundes sabes? – se pegó la vuelta con ademán de irse-

Espera…..- la tomó del brazo- eras una mortífaga?...verdad, una de las mejores mortífagas, la preferida de Voldemort….en el sueño, digo…-aún no soltaba a Hermione del brazo

Co…Como supiste eso? – dijo estupefacta

Cómo sabías tu que me encantaban las golosinas?- preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara….estaba logrando saber si estaba en lo cierto

Lo soñé….- bajó la cabeza y se sentó abajo del árbol en el cual hace poco estaba Draco- yo….yo era la "elegida"- esa palabra hizo que Draco quedara helado-…para engendrar al heredero, el hijo sería de Harry….pero antes de eso yo ya estaba embarazada….embarazada, y enamorada, eso creo, y….de ti……

Qué!- los ojos los puso como plato-….bueno, bueno- Hermione creyó notar que las mejillas de Malfoy se …yo….no quería habar de tu sueño, menos ahora….lo único que quiero decirte, que el sueño puede tener algo de predicción….

Seré mortífaga!- ahogó un grito en sus manos-

No lo sé- por fin se dio cuenta que aún tenia tomada del brazo a Hermione- eso depende de ti….

Y de ti…..

Te equivocas Granger…yo no tengo nada que ver…- se paró-…supongo que nos tendremos que volver a ver…

Espera –se paró al frente de Draco- si esto es cierto…. Te lo agradezco…. Espero contar con tigo – lo abrazó, fue corto, pero suficiente….- De verdad…-le besó la mejilla-

No sacas nada con agradecérmelo- se separó algo avergonzado- y…creo que si…puedes contar con migo…- se fue sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más…

Que había sido ese beso…por qué se sonrojó, la verdad es que él, Draco Malfoy, había estado bastante preocupado, pero es que a un principio no quería que Hermione Granger…fuera mortífaga, o sea, era inimaginable ella tenía el rostro, la imagen de héroe junto a Potter y Weasley…bueno, en realidad todos los de Griffindor tenían ese perfil, y claro los de Slytherin tenían el perfil de "hijos de mortífagos" eso no le gustaba mucho que digamos….pero por qué le preocupaba el destino de Granger?...definitivamente era solamente porque no quería que otro más terminara como su padre, un sucio Mortífago… aunque de verdad le había impactado bastante el hecho de que Granger soñara que tenían un hijo…por decirlo menos, le repugnaba de cierto modo….o es que aún le dolía aquel golpe que le dio en el tercer año?...

Sólo saludo a Ron y a Harry de pasada, les dijo que estaba bien pero…les mintió, les dijo que tenía que escribir un informe para McGonagall sobre algunas tareas de prefectos…Harry y Ron le creyeron, después de todo no era nada raro en ella.

Hace unos ratos atrás sólo había sido un agradable…?...desagradable sueño, si, ella nunca elegiría ese camino, nunca….los mortífagos habían hecho tremendamente infeliz a su amigo, Harry…….un balde de agua fría….así se le puede llamar a esa noticia, o acaso, sólo había sido una mala broma de Malfoy, pero como acercarse a hablar solo con ella, sin sus amigotes y compañía de Parkinson…. Y la última y más importante de todas las preguntas, acaso abrazó y besó a Malfoy para ver si era tan agradable como en sus sueños?

_**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi ff, y sé que no se entiende mucho…..pero ya entenderán….**_

_**- Lo que Hermione era mortífaga, era la elegida, etc…era un sueño, la realidad es que están en Hogwarts…pero es realmente la realidad?...si, pero en este cap. Se dan algunas pistas….**_

_**Salu2**_


	11. Una agradable Conversación

**Una Agradable Conversación**

Hermione?- hace ya un buen rato que estaba tratando de despertarla- Hermione, llevas mucho rato durmiendo!- la zamarreó algo mas fuerte

Que….aaah- bostezó la castaña

Te dormiste ayer antes de la cena….no bajaste a cenar….y aún sigues durmiendo!

Qué!- se sobresaltó- que…que ya es Domingo!

Eso mismo estoy tratando de decirte- dijo algo aliviada Parvati- no sé….si quieras ir con nosotras a Hogsmeade?...

Estás loca? – se dirigió hacia su baúl y comenzó a sacar ropa- yo hoy TENGO que hacer mis deberes atrasados….lo siento otro día te acompaño – se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al baño, gracias a Dios aún era temprano, a Parvati se le ocurrió despertarla para saber lo que le ocurría….y le hizo un gran favor, no se había dado cuenta de cómo se había dormido- No hay nadie- se dijo a si misma mientras entraba en el baño…estaba totalmente desolado el baño…entro en la primera ducha y comenzó a bañarse…le encantaba sentir como el agua domaba sus, ahora, rizos…. Por qué había dormido tanto, tal ves no dormía bien hace días, sí, eso debería de ser….que habrá soñado esa noche…nada al parecer…

Aún era temprano y no tenía hambre, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca, ya que generalmente los domingos está abierta desde temprano – como si supieran que todos hacen la tarea a última hora…-pensó la prefecta- Hola Señora Pince, vengo a hacer algunos deberes –saludó a la bibliotecaria

Srta. Granger, por supuesto, pase- le hizo un gesto cordial

Como extrañaba ese lugar, la biblioteca, lleno de libros, misteriosos, a ella le gustaban pues respondían a todas sus preguntas, siempre había un libro para cada tema. En esos momentos, la biblioteca estaba vacía, claro, quien iba a estar un Domingo por la mañana ahí, haciendo deberes….solo ella. Se dispuso a comenzar sus deberes, no estaban difíciles, sólo abrió un libro una o dos veces, para de ves en cuando mirar por la ventana y observar como poco a poco se despejaba el cielo, era tranquilizador estar sentada justo en esa mesa, con esa vista tan tranquilizadora que…

Que tal, Granger- una voz conocida estaba detrás de ella- por lo visto también te gustan las mesas al lado de la ventana- se sentó al frente de ella-

Malfoy…-le dijo en modo de saludo- así que has decidido dirigirme la palabra más seguido…

No es para menos…de cierta forma estamos ligados- sonrió, sólo como él puede hacerlo-..no te veo como una sucia mortífaga…no te imagino

….-le tiró a Draco un pedazo de pergamino en la cara- Puedes cerrar la boca!...o quieres que medio mundo se entere…?- dijo algo molesta-

Tranquila Granger…no te das cuenta que no hay nadie aparte de nosotros –miró a la entrada- y la vieja Pince…claro está – acercó la silla un poco más a la mesa- dime algo se te fue a ocurrir que yo sería el padre de tu hijo?...

Hey, tonto…-dijo con un aire de superioridad- ese sueño es bastante tonto…aunque según lo que me dijiste tu….no sé….- cerró los ojos y sonrió-…fue un sueño muy raro- dijo sin cerrar los ojos- y me pareció algo agradable….

Del solo hecho de que yo haya estado allí – río malfoy- ya lo creo…

Hubieras visto la cara de Parkinson – abrió al fin los ojos- pero no recuerdo haberle visto la cara a Voldemort…- hundió su cara en sus manos-

Y cómo fue?

Cómo fue qué?- preguntó la Griffindor

A que en sueño también era un haz en la cama…-se puso las manos tras la nuca- pero no sabía que tu también soñabas con migo…

Eres tonto, Malfoy – se río de la actitud del rubio-…sabes lo que he estado pensando- Malfoy negó con la cabeza- por qué no le contamos a Dumbledore?...después de todo….

No!- se paró bruscamente- no….no lo metas en esto, nunca he confiado lo suficiente en él…sé que es el único mago al cual voldemort le teme…pero, Granger, debemos arreglárnoslas solos…te lo digo enserio, o si no, gente morirá…-unos libros se cayeron-

Qué fue eso?—miró hacia la dirección donde sintió el ruido- pensé que estábamos solos….- miró preocupada al rubio-

Debe de ser un enviado de Voldemort….

Tu crees- se paró de la silla-

Es sólo una broma Granger…- se burló el rubio

Esto no es un tema para bromas MALFOY- le dijo algo asustada-

Perdona!...solo estaba bromeando- se justificó- debió ser el viento que botó algún libro….-metió su mano adentro del bolsillo de su polerón- quieres?...me acorde que te gustan…y pues..- le ofreció unos dulces que andaba trayendo…

Muchas Gracias!- sacó unos cuantos- me tendrás muchos más para disculparte…-

Crees que con un hijo se pague todo?- sonrió maliciosamente- eh, Granger?

Deja de molestar Malfoy- dijo pegándole una patada por debajo de la mesa-

Y tus queridos amigos….-dijo mientras comía un dulce- te volvieron a dejar sola?

No…salí temprano, para terminar de hacer mis deberes – lo miró algo confundida- por qué?

Que te parece ir a dar una vueltesita por ahí?- dijo Malfoy poniéndose de pie-

Tu…y yo?- se burló Hermione- una sangre….

Puedes olvidar eso de una buena ves!- se alteró un poco el rubio- quieres venir o no?

Bueno, si…pero debo ir a dejar mis cosas y….- comenzó a ordenar sus cosas-

Déjalo ahí, la vieja Pince se encarga de enviártelo luego- la tomó de la mano y se la llevó- necesitamos conocernos más sabes….si no tuviera la obligación te juro que no lo haría….

Porque, quien te obliga, Malfoy?- se río Hermione- tu pudiste haber dejado que me dirigiera a mi supuesto destino sin saberlo….pero acá estas, vigilándome…quien lo diría…

Ya ves…-no podía creerlo, tenía razón Granger, por qué se lo dijo?...ah si cierto, no quería verla convertida en mortífaga- es que, no quiero ser como mi padre…y no te imagino a ti tampoco en ese papel…

Y créeme que yo si te imaginaba en ese papel…hasta hace un día atrás creo que te odiaba- siguió caminando por los pasillos del castillo tomada de la mano de Draco-…ahora creo que no tanto….- sonrió-

Oh muchas gracias…no sabes cuanto me halaga….-dijo sarcásticamente- apurémonos, antes que Pansy se me pegue….-ya estaban en la gran puerta de salida hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts-

Nunca entendí lo que pasa entre tú y Parkinson….-preguntó mientras traspasaban las puertas hacia los terrenos….- siempre la veía con tigo, pensé que era tu novia, pero ahora viendo como la tratas….

La verdad….somos casi amigos, pero no – puso una cara de mofa- jamás sería su novio…así que no te preocupes Granger, estoy disponible….

Entre los matorrales por los cuales estaban caminando alguien los estaba espiando…cuidadosamente, una Griffindor y un Slytherin-pensó. Buena combinación….y desapareció…

Ja-ja….muy chistoso Malfoy- dijo con cara burlona- te puedo hacer una pregunta?...

Si…pero sentémonos por acá señaló un lugar de sombras, bajo unos árboles. Se sentaron- ahora sí…dime…

Por qué tanto afán en acercarte a mi? –preguntó algo más seria Hermione-

No sé, supongo que porque las cosas se dan así, no?- dijo convencido Malfoy-

Dime otra cosa…de verdad crees que nos tengan vigilados acá en Hogwarts?

No lo sé….- dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo-….aunque si así fuera, alguien de Slytherin debe de ser….

Y el profesor Snape?-dijo de forma curiosa-

El ya no es mortífago, tu lo deberías saber….-dijo mientras jugaba con el pasto- ahora es mi turno…

De?

De hacer preguntas…- le sonrió Draco (N.A: Imagínenselo…)

Bueno… creo que es lo más justo- le devolvió la sonrisa-

A que diablos se debió lo del beso de ayer –dijo algo desesperado-

Una reacción supongo….me sentía algo desconcertada-

Vaya reacción….-dijo riendo Draco- que quieres que te diga…que hora es?

Las 10:25! – dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera- vaya que es tarde…y eso que me levante temprano para…..

Hacer tus deberes…- completó lo que "iba a decir"- se supone que yo también…

Por qué, acaso también faltaste a clases?-preguntó la Griffindor-

No…o sea sí, me salté algunas…-dijo como si no tuviera importancia- pero no importa…

Yo creo que deberíamos regresar…-dijo mientras se ponía de pie-

Que, Acaso tienes miedo que te vean conmigo Granger? –dijo el rubio mientras se paraba junto a su compañera- pero en todo caso te encuentro la razón – se acercó a Hermione y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos Granger- se alejó el rubio, dejando a una desconcertada Hermione.

**Muchas Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fanfic, y la verdad, tener tanto reviews…..muchas gracias a todos, un besote, en mi proximo cap le escribo algo a cada una, que ahora ando algo ocupada **

**- Espero que les haya gustado el vuelco de la historia…aunque como ya he dicho, el sueño….tendrá algo de premonitorio….en que, no se fíen, no siempre es lo más obvio….**


	12. Aparentando

**Bueno, este capítulo es cortito, pero quería publicar esto para que tuvieran algo que leer, ya que he visto que mi fic ha sido bastante leido, y eso me agrada bastante , muchas gracias a todos lo que lo siguen!...espero que entren en mi espacio de msn, o a mi blog u bien a mi fotolog, si es que tienen un timepcillo por ahí!**

**A quiero que me recomienden una fecha para cuando esté sucediendo todo esto….quiero que ten a gusto con la fecha **

**Aparentar…**

La verdad es que no sabía si había o no un espía en Hogwarts, a un principio sólo lo dijo para asustar a Granger…pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no era del todo una ridiculez que hubiera un "espía" en el colegio….si hubiera alguien, tendría que ser de Slytherin, eso es obvio…pero quién?. Era cierto, no hablaba mucho con sus compañeros de casa…sólo con Pansy, Blaise y los Gorilotes …pero sólo lo justo y necesario.

Ya estaba en su sala común, en las mazmorras, aquella fría y húmeda sala, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí, sólo que sus pies lo condujeron hasta la sala…. Nada de mal le vendría un descanso….

Saliste muy temprano…eh, adonde andabas?- dijo tan metiche como siempre

Que te importa, Blaise- dijo algo molesto el rubio

Pues es que…..Pansy te ha buscado toda la mañana- mintió

Sería un milagro que Pansy no me buscara- dijo de mala gana el rubio mientras se sentaba en un sillón de tapiz verde.

Tu sabrás….pero a mi me da igual….- dijo más serio-

Déjame solo, quieres? –le espetó Draco

De Mal humor?...-se burló Zabini

no, fíjate que estaba de bastante buen humor- le indicó el rubio- hasta que tu, como siempre, comenzaste a meter tus narices donde no te importa….

No, no me importa –se dio vuelta Zabini- pero no deberías Salir con…va olvídalo!- subió a las habitaciones

Con?-pensó Draco…va, Blaise y sus estúpidas conclusiones, que le importaba a él que como siempre, Pansy estuviera buscándolo, siempre era así, aunque la mayoría de las veces lo encontraba y eso no le agradaba mucho…..ya eran las 11….sin darse cuenta entró en el mundo de las fantasías…aquel mundo que muchas veces lo hizo sufrir, pero también reír….lástima no es el mundo real

No quiso ir a la sala común todavía, la gente recién debería de estar despertándose, como buen día Domingo-pensó. Se quedó pensando en uno de los tantos Pasillos del Castillo….la verdad no le había dedicado mucho tiempo en pensar en lo que hace un día le había dicho Malfoy….su sueño no era del todo un sueño, era raro….a lo mejor debería de contarle a sus amigos…

Tengo que contarles?- se dijo a si misma

A quienes- preguntó la pelirroja que estaba buscando a su amiga-

No nada…- dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro- sólo pensaba en vos alta…

Sobre qué?- preguntó muy curiosa Ginny-

Sobre….que tengo una amiga muy metiche- se burló Hermione- no, broma…..hasta ya se me olvidó lo que estaba pensando!-mintió

Ahh – suspiró Ginny- ya te pusiste al día con la materia?

Sí….aunque era bastante poca- agregó la castaña- bajemos a desayunar?

Emm, sí, tengo hambre-dijo algo avergonzada Ginny- vamos y allá nos encontramos con Harry y Ron…

Sí- se puso a un lado de Ginny y comenzaron a caminar- y que tal va todo con Harry?...

Ehh. A que te refieres Hermione- le dijo poniendo cara de reto-

Vaaah….olvídalo….- se burló Hermione

Oye…donde estabas, Ron te estuvo buscando….

Ésteee…ya te dije, en la biblioteca – mintió, aunque no del todo-

Ahhhh – dijo mientras prácticamente saltaba los escalones principales- baja rápido te espero adentro!- le grito a Hermione de abajo-

Jaja- se río, a veces Ginny actuaba tan sorpresivamente-

Que tal, Granger?

Zabini….no tengo ni la menor gana de hablar con tigo- dijo sin mirarlo, mientras bajaba los escalones-

Con migo no…eh?...con ningún slytherin? – se acercó un poco más a Hermione

Con ninguno….-dijo seria

No te creo…-y se adelantó a Hermione

Que tenía que ver Zabini en todo esto?...acaso Malfoy le había contado algo….Miró adentro del Gran Comedor, habían pocos….miró hacia la mesa de Griffindor, allí estaba el pelirrojo sonriéndole, corrió hacia el lado de sus amigos…sin dejar de notar que otros ojos la estaban mirando con mucha curiosidad- Ron, como estás?...supe que me anduviste buscando….- le sonrió

Si, te quería dar algo…pero primero, donde andabas?

Ya sabes….adelantando materias….-le respondió algo inquieta Hermione-

Ah….pero yo te busqué en la biblioteca y no estabas- le dijo confundido Ron-

Es que…salí, si, salí a tomar un poco de aire – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – y Harry?

Ya viene, se demoró un poco más porque….no encontraba unos papeles, algo así dijo –se pasó la mano por su cabello, desordenándolo-

Que me ibas a dar?- preguntó una ansiosa Hermione mientras se servía su jugo de calabaza

Emm….-Ron sacó una pequeña cajita de su chaqueta y se la mostró a Hermione- esto es para ti Hermione…

Para mí?...pero si aún no es mi cumpleaños….-tomó la pequeña cajita color rosado-

Digamos que es como…para pedirte disculpas de cómo he sido Hermione- dijo algo apenado- ábrelo, anda…-le señaló

Pero….si yo ya los perdoné- le sonrió. Luego abrió la pequeña caja y se encontró con un par de bellos pendientes, de forma de estrella, doradas con reflejos rosados. Al ponérselo se dio cuenta que quedaban como flotando desde la oreja- Ron! Que lindos!- y abrazó muy emocionada al pelirrojo. Al abrazarlo quedó de frente con la mesa de los Slytherins, unos ojos grises la miraron desconcertadamente, que eran con Ron?...Hermione sólo le dirigió una sonrisa

Que….bueno que te hayan gustado- sonrió- supe que te gustarían en cuento los ví….y pues, como te debía una….unas muchas!

Que va…Ron –se sonrojó un poco al escuchar las palabras de su amigo- Pero de todas formas muchas gracias – miró a su alrededor, la mesa de Griffindor estaba casi vacía…Ginny ya se había ido…que saltona que andaba últimamente- Que vas a hacer ahora?

Nada…miento – se excusó- tengo que terminar los deberes….

Me lo imaginaba, en todo caso…- se burló Hermione- quieres que te ayude?

No…no hace falta, tengo que terminar un trabajo en parejas con el Sr. Potter –estás últimas palabras las dijo de forma arrastrada

Pociones?...-dijo de irónicamente- no les hará mal hacer unas cosas pocas…solos, jaja- se rieron ambos juntos-

Qué diantres les sucede ahora? – dijo cierto ojiverde que desde la entrada observó la entretenida escena

Sólo le contaba de la tarea de pociones que debemos de terminar –le dijo Ron a su amigo

Es cierto- recordó- Sr. Weasley y Sr. Potter, quiero un informe en grupo completísimo de la clase de hoy, 20 puntos menos para Griffindor!- imitó a Snape- que se cree…mortífago de 5ª….

Harry!.que ya es bueno! –se burló Ron- por qué ya no vamos a terminar ese maldito trabajo de una buena ves?- dijo irritado Ron mientras se paraba…

Vayan…yo me quedo acá releyendo algunas cosas – le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y los vió como se iban burlando de Snape a la sala Común-

Granger!-

**Eso es todo ¡!...espero y le haya gustado**

**Dejen sus Reviews**


	13. Apenas un susurro

**Aquí toy para reindicarme con este capítulo, pk parece que el anterior no gusto mucho…asi que un saludo a todas las que leen mi ff!...un beso chikas las quiero**

**Apenas un susurro**

Que?- se dio vuelta la castaña para observar mejor al dueño de la voz pero no vio a nadie…- mi imaginación…- tomó su bolso y salió del Gran Salón, aún no tenía que hacer nada y se sentía muy feliz..

Hermione Jane Granger….

Qué! – se dio vuelta, estando a las puertas del Comedor cualquiera le podía estar gastando una broma, pero no veía a nadie cerca de ella, esa voz la sentía….a lo más a su espalda….debía de ser Ginny que la estaba asustando, nada grave-pensó.

Hermione no sabía que hacer, no tenía que tarea adelantar, pues no sabía bien si estaría bien….había faltado casi toda la última semana…pero un momento, como es que ella Hermione Granger no hubiera tenido la gran idea de leer un buen libro, además andaba con un excelente libro en su bolso….si que mejor, leer al aire libre-pensó ilusionada. Se dirigió hacia las afueras del colegio, pasó un, lo que se podía llamar, primer patio, para llegar a las cercanía del lago, donde todo era más tranquilo…pero donde también había presenciado un momento que no lo recordaba del todo

_Flash Back_

_Era un día precioso, era de los días que no tenía tanta clase…bueno, sólo tenía dos materias menos…pero tuvo un tiempo para salir a pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts…sola_

_- aaay, ahí no por favor- se escuchó una risita por entremedio de unos arbustos-_

_Hermione se acercó muy curiosa a ver lo que sucedía….no quería reconocerlo, pero lo que más le importaba era que alguien estuviera allí…tal ves, lo chismosa se lo había pegado Parvati…su mejor amiga. Se acercó al lugar de donde venían las voces y observó un rato más por entre los arbustos_

_- Jajaja, ay eres muy gracioso- dijo la chica riéndose. Hermione la había reconocido, era Pansy Parkinson, una de las personas que más odiaba en el mundo…pero quien era el chico, Malfoy no era…_

_- Y por aquí?- Pansy le hizo unos cariños "por esas zonas"- ahh?...sólo a ti te gusta?_

_- Pansy…no sigas-_

_A Hermione se le calló el mundo en ese momento….no se lo imaginaba, solo se imaginaba a Parkinson, en esa situación con Draco Malfoy tal ves con otros Slytherins…pero con…con… no esto no podían ser…_

_- Ron Weasley!- se hizo presente en la "escenita" y los dos protagonistas se dieron vuelta sorprendidos- Yo pensé que estabas en práctica de quidditch!...así que por eso faltaste a pociones…_

_- Hermione!- gritó sobresaltado Ron- yo puedo explicarte todo…_

_- Qué!- intervino Pansy- tu no EXPLICAS NADA- chilló_

_- También noté tu presencia Parkinson…-dijo con una voz soberbia, pero que en realidad ocultaba su pena- no me extrañó de ti- la miró despectivamente y con algo de asco- no que te daban asco los Griffindors?_

_- Hermione, cálmate, por favor! – le suplicó Ron- yo no…_

_- Ay Ron- Pansy se puso detrás de éste y lo abrazó- No tienes porque explicarle nada- le dirigió una malvada sonrisa a Hermione- Granger…acaso…no es todo tan obvio?_

_- Oh…si…me queda todo clarísimo Parkinson – la indicó con el dedo- ERES UNA CUALQUIERA…-se dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar-_

_- Ves Ronnie, como se va…no le importas –dijo en tono despectivo Pansy-_

_- Tú no sabes…no tienes idea, de nada Parkinson!- dijo mientras veía como Hermione se marchaba lentamente-_

_- Sé que ella no es una verdadera mujer…yo sé- se acercó para besar a Ron pero éste se quitó de su camino-_

_- Pensé que te estaba conociendo mejor…que tenías sentimientos…pero veo que me equivoco…eres una…- se aguantó lo que iba a decir y salio tras la búsqueda de Hermione- HERMIONE!...ESPERA, HERMIONE!_

_-Qué? – Hermione se dio la vuelta y miró a un acalorado Ron- De verdad no tienes nada que explicarme…Parkinson tiene toda la razón- se dio la vuelta para irse…_

_- Espera- la tomó del brazo- yo pensé…que me había enamorado de ella… a un principio un amor imposible…- Hermione se dio vuelta para ver como una lágrima de Ron rodaba por su mejilla- …acaso me odias?_

_- Yo jamás te odiaría- dijo algo más compasiva al ver el estado- pero… por qué Pansy?_

_- Lo mismo me preguntaba yo…hasta hace poco…hasta hace solo unos momentos –tomó las dos manos de Hermione y la miró con sus llorosos ojos-…pero para eso necesito explicártelo todo…y que no me odies…_

_- Yo nunca podría odiarte- se sinceró Hermione- nunca Ron Weasley…- y luego lo abrazó y se puso a llorar- Por qué no me dijiste!- lloró más aún- nunca pensé que tu y Parkinson…es que ella me ha hecho mucho mal…_

_- No sé si la quiero…me atrae, eso es cierto-Le acarició el cabello mientras estaban abrazados- pero te quiero más a ti Hermione…prefiero estar contigo, que tú estés feliz…_

_- Y si eres más feliz junto a Parkinson…?-preguntó aún con la voz ahogada en sollozos-_

_- Pretendí ser feliz a su lado…pero me di cuenta que- suspiró profundamente- aún…aún me parece una cualquiera…y que quiero estar más contigo, no dejarte tanto de lado…-_

"_Fin" del Flash Back_

De eso ya no podía recordar más…obviamente no había querido conversar de eso con Ron…ahí debajo de un árbol cercano al lago Hermione cayó, una ves más abatida por sus recuerdos…por sus lagunas mentales, desde esa extraño "resfrío"…se sentía descolocada….una lágrima brotó y cayó por su mejilla, se la secó con el puño de su polerón…no se permitiría caer de nuevo en ese llanto confuso que sólo le hacía dar vueltas y más vueltas en el mismo recuerdo inconcluso

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que no sea otra de tus miserables bromas- le susurró-

Está sola…pero no tanto como antes – dijo preocupado el encapuchado- ahora incluso, hay más gente…

Por qué?- dijo con desprecio

Nos engañó?...o es parte del plan? – pregunto ansioso

Aún no lo sé….pero si yo no lo sé….me parece algo raro que no se me haya comunicado- dijo recelosa- o si no…hay que eliminar a todo el que se interponga…

A los otros dos también? – se sentó al lado de la encapuchada en el húmedo y oscuro lugar-

A ellos los necesitarán luego- se burló de forma malévola

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los unicornios….no acostumbraba a leer de Criaturas Mágicas, pero nunca le hacía mal un poco de lectura, más aún para olvidar la patética escena presenciada en el Comedor. Weasley, la comadreja, regalándole Aros, y al parecer costosos a Granger…acaso eran novios?...era eso, y si fuera así qué, sólo que tendría que soportar a Weasley pegado todo el santo día a Granger…tal ves eran tan melosos…juntos ahí….

Draco!- chilló Pansy mientras se abalanza a abrazarlo-

Pansy!- la retó- acaso no ves que estoy leyendo?-dijo molesto

Si….y sobre los unicornios? –miró el libro- no estarás enfermo?...o acaso te están empezando a gustar porque a mi me encantan?

Ja…por favor Pansy- la hizo a un lado- sólo que no he leído mucho sobre los Unicornios- se dirigió a la salida de la sala Común-

A dónde vas?- preguntó la fisgona-

A la biblioteca- mintió- y quiero ir solo! – salió de la Sala Común-

Otra ves sola, Pansy? – era Zabini, quien había escuchado todo desde arriba- Eh?- se le acercó extremadamente

Ya ves….-le dio un beso-

Ya veo – le respondió con otro beso…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No podía seguir recordando….le hacía mal, bueno, por lo menos ahora sabía que estaba de buenas con Ron y Harry, también sabía que se habían perdonado por haberse abandonado mutuamente, eso si…la hacía sentir más feliz, claro está. Pero ahora había un factor más que la inquietaba; Voldemort ya no sólo andaba buscando a Harry…si no también a ella…ella no sería mortífaga, ni tampoco lo tendría en "la sangre" como se dice….habría quedado en Slytherin desde el primer año

Granger-

Dejen de molestar!- se dio vuelta hacia adonde había escuchado la voz y apuntando con su varita-

Hey, tranquila…si te molesto simplemente me voy- dijo subiendo las manos- además no tienes porqué actuar así- señaló Draco-

Eras tú?- dijo asombrada

Yo que?- preguntó sin comprender el rubio

Que te pregunto si era tu el que me ha estado llamando todo el santo día, y luego te escondes? – espetó algo más enojada Hermione.

Ay, por favor Granger, no te he vuelto a ver desde…desde el desayuno- hizo una mueca de asco- después de la escenita que hiciste con Weasley –pausó- además no estaría jugando a llamarte todo el santo día, sabes?...podrían descubrirme…

Me dices la verdad- lo apuntó con la varita. El rubio afirmó- bueno- dijo algo divertida- a que vienes?...a advertirme de nuevo que debo cuidarme….que el Señor Oscuro me está buscando…

No….eso ya lo sabes –dijo muy serio Draco mientras se sentaba en el mismo árbol y abría el libro- vengo a leer en tranquilidad….

Sobre los unicornios?- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que es lo que estaba leyendo el Slytherin-

Otra más…-dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente- sí, por?...hay algún problema?

Es que no me puedo creer que tú, uno de los chicos más "serios" de la escuela este leyendo de Unicornios….criaturas frágiles, hermosas…todo lo contrario a ti- dijo en tono burlón la castaña-

Ríete todo lo que quieras…no caeré en tu juego de los insultos- dijo mientras seguía leyendo-

Te desconozco Mal….

Draco, prefiero que me llames así Granger, si no te molesta- dijo con naturalidad-

Bueno, entonces tú también llámame Hermione, de a cuerdo? – Hermione se quedó contemplando luego de que Draco le afirmara con la cabeza. Corría una ligera brisa…

**--…Draco por fin reaccionó y comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla, recorría cada parte de su cuerpo al igual que las manos de Hermione hacía con él. Entre besos y caricias ya estaban plenamente desnudos, la belleza misma para ambos ojos, Draco abrazó a Hermione dándole protección, brindándole apoyo y diciéndole que lo que iban a hacer era amor….extraño…en una de las caricias no vio el extraño tatuaje que Hermione tiene en su hombro…o es que tal ves su mente estaba en otro lugar como para ver o darse cuenta de la existencia de aquel tatuaje……ya eran uno, no sabían su identidad en ese momento, sólo sabían que se querían y que estaban retando al destino.--**

Por qué esa parte de su "sueño" la recordaba a la perfección, es más le encantaba recordarla….. ambos eran mortífagos y se amaban…

Mortífagos Granger….te gusta, no?

Me hablaste? –le preguntó Hermione a Draco-

Para nada-

Draco…entonces….oigo voces…-dijo asustada Hermione- Oigo voces!- dijo asustada. Ayúdame Draco, no me dejes sola –se puso a llorar-

No te asustes pero…debe de ser Lord Voldemort- dijo muy serio Draco- Recuerda que maneja la Legeremancia y Oclumancia a la perfección…

NO DRACO, CÁLLATE- rompió en llanto Hermione, ciertamente, no aguantaba más, llevaba todo un día aparentando que nada sucedía….quiso sentir ese pecho, el que en sueños le hacía sentirse protegida, puso su cabeza en el bien formado pecho del Slytherin- no me abandones…..Draco- dijo en apenas un susurro la Griffindor

**Dejens sus reviewwwssss**


	14. No te alejes de mi

_Hoola, como estan, espero que bien …disculpen por la demora, pero la semana pasada me la pasé enferma, así que no podía estar mucho en el PC….así que tuve haaarto tiempo para inspirarme y acá esta el resultado, por fin un capítulo competente, ojalá les guste, porque a final del capítulo se llevaran una gran sorpresa_

**No te alejes de mi…**

Tranquila...no quise asustarte...pero es lo mejor es que sepas todo...aunque también puede ser solo tu imaginación...-trató de tranquilizar a Hermione. Draco se sentía algo incómodo teniendo a Hermione en su pecho, pero no quiso regañarla como si lo hubiera hecho hasta hace poco tiempo atrás...pensándolo mejor no le incomodaba tanto, hasta cierto punto le agradaba- Si te tranquiliza saberlo...a mi también me da algo de susto saber que estoy huyendo de lo que hasta hace poco era mi destino...aunque sé que en poco tiempo me obligarán a convertirme en uno de ellos –le acaricio el cabello a Hermione- nunca has pensado en usar una poción alisadora más buena? –trató de cambiar el tema, de lo cual salió...de cierta forma "victorioso", pero Hermione lo tomó como un "insulto" se sentó y sólo lo miró con cara fea... –pensé que me golpearías...a lo menos- se burló Draco-

No quiero pegarte...pero ...

Pero...?- le preguntó en tono desafiante

Te...- lo tomó por el cuello y acercó su cara hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia –puedo vengarme de otra forma- y besó al rubio tímidamente. No podía dejar su esencia...ella no podía darle un beso apasionado a Draco Malfoy...aunque se lo propusiera...era difícil ser como la Hermione de su sueño...sin pudor - lo siento...-dijo avergonzada, una ves que el beso había terminado- no volverá a pasar- como podía justificar lo injustificable?...lo hizo y ya...pero por qué, porque quería sentir sus labios y comprobar si eran tan dulces como en sueños….se paró algo avergonzada e hizo ademán de irse.

No tienes porque irte-dijo algo nervioso Draco- Gran…Hermione, deberías acostumbrarte, un beso es algo natural –dijo para tratar de tranquilizarla- o acaso ya me tienes miedo?

No…- se ruborizó- no es el tener miedo….es el que nos puedan ver juntos-

Acaso no podemos ser amigos?- preguntó extrañado el rubio. En realidad le extrañó que no tuviera una solución para un futuro problema…..que gracia le hacía tener con él a una Hermione tan… "indefensa"

Si….pero – dijo amigos?- acaso somos amigos?...-preguntó extrañada- quieres ser amigo de una sangre sucia como yo?- se señaló

Qué?- la tomó del brazo y la tiró, dejándola sentada al lado suyo- Sabes?- le dijo a una nerviosa Hermione- si…somos amigos….pero a mi me gustaría ser más- tomó de la cabeza a una YA MUY nerviosa Griffindor , y la besó….fue un beso sencillo, por decirlo de alguna forma. Ya llevaba esperando casi tres semanas para poder darle aquel beso…pero ahora era bajo otras circunstancias…ahora estaba a su cuidado. Ella confiaba en él, y no quería fallarle….no

….-lo había entendido todo, no había sido un simple sueño, si no un "revelador de verdades"- tu estabas con migo antes de haberme desmayado…verdad?- no quería hablar de lo recién sucedido, pero los actos expresaban todo….estaba recostada en el hombro de Draco-

Sí, por?- tampoco tenía ganas de hablar de los besos….tenía por seguro que se avergonzaba más que la misma Hermione-

De qué hablábamos?

Tu me llorabas de algo que tenía que ver con Weasley y con Potter- aseguró Draco- estabas histérica!- se burló…

Bueno…todo eso ya está arreglado- se convenció Hermione- que pasará después?

Después de qué?- dijo el rubio mientras hacía a un lado el libro de Unicornios que había estado leyendo, para ponerle más atención a Hermione-

Después…de…esto…de loso besos…la conversación- dijo tímidamente

Creo que todo queda claro- le dio un último beso en la mejilla y luego se paró- nos vemos mañana en pociones- se despidió y se marchó….

"Todo queda claro" a que se refería con eso….aay, odiaba que la dejaran así, con esa intriga….además, como fue que pasó todo tan rápido?...recién llevaban q día hablando…y eso. Acaso el sentía algo por ella?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_H. Granger:_

_Necesito hablar con tigo….necesito saber el motivo por el que me evitas, veámonos hoy a las 11:30 PM en el lago, sé que te las arreglarás para poder llegar._

_Te espero._

_D. Malfoy_

Era cierto desde el lunes pasado, en Pociones, donde supuestamente se volverían a ver, según Malfoy (ni siquiera quería llamarlo por su nombre: Draco), desde aquel Lunes, en Pociones, donde supuestamente se volverían a ver ella lo estuvo evitando, estuvo evitando, tal ves, la verdad, huyendo de la posible verdad… que obviamente Draco formaba parte

Que es eso Hermione?- preguntó Harry que venía entrando a la sala común-

Una…una carta de mi madre-mintió de lo más natural-

Ah!...que bueno, hace tiempo que querías saber de ellos- se alegró Harry- por qué no bajaste almorzar de nuevo?...te vas a enfermar otra ves- se sentó al lado de su amiga

Es que…tenía que terminar una tarea- volvió a mentir

No me mientas Hermione –le levantó la cara por la barbilla- te conozco, nuca estas terminando tareas a última hora.

Es que…solo no tenía ganas de comer- se paró y se puso su túnica que la había dejado a un lado- vamos?...tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas……y donde esta Ron?

El se quedó abajo, ya nos espera – le sonrió Harry-

Pues Vamos…..- salieron los dos amigos de la sala común sonrientes…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Escondidos, por ahí en algún oscuro rincón de Hogwarts, aquella chica, estaba feliz, por fin todo resultaba como quería…

Sin duda todo marcha bien…desprotegida, en realidad Harry Potter no le servirá de gran ayuda- le aseguró la chica

Eres genial- la acercó a su cuerpo-

En realidad…todo se dio- jugó con una de sus trenzas-….más le vale no intentar acercarse a ella me veré obligada a….a….tomar medidas más drásticas….

Que tan drásticas?- preguntó el Slytherin (N/A: Pista)

Mmmm, a Lucius no le importaría tanto perder al estúpido de su hijo- dijo sin soltar su pelo-

Y la Sangre Sucia?-

Tienen planes con ella….no se puede hacer nada- le dio un beso- me tengo que ir….

Yo tengo clases con Hagrid…-asqueó- nos vemos

Y ambos muchachos se separaron

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Extraño, era lo menos que se podía decir, el encaminado a clases, sólo, sin su "grupo", la verdad es que no tenía ganas de estar aguantando a Pansy….ni menos las estúpidas risas de Crabe y Goyle. Ahora en ésta clase, vería a Hermione, quien desde hace 4 días venía esquivando sus miradas….ACASO NO ENTENDIA QUE ESO FUE MAS QUE UN BESO!...como tan inteligente y no saber lo que quiso saber ese día….le dolía que le fuera indiferente. Que más se le podía pedir, tras 6 años insultándola, tal ves creería que todo era un juego, o parte de sus habituales diversiones…RAYOS, por qué tenía esa fama, ahora cuando menos la necesitaba se hacía presente…

Ahí estaba , iba delante de él, por suerte no se había percatado de su presencia, iba con Potter, hablando muy le hubiera gustado, por un solo minuto ser Griffindor y ser él el que va al lado de Hermione, conversando con tanta naturalidad, llevar tantos años de amistad….tendría que esperar algunas horas más para poder hablar tranquilamente con ella, tal ves como lo estaba haciendo él en ese momento. Ni siquiera sintió cuando iban bajando las escaleras, pues en su mente estaba la "conversación" que podrían estar teniendo los Griffindors, tendrían alguna relación?..."_Hay basta ya Draco!...primero tenía una relación con Weasley…..cosa que no se ha visto nada, y ahora piensas que anda con San Potter… tranquilo…no le lances un Expelliermus, te pueden expulsar de Hogwarts……DIABLOS!... ESTOY CELOSO!" _pensaba mientras cruzaba los terrenos de Hogwarts para llegar a la cabaña del "mugriento gigante" como le llamaba… de repente vino a su mente

_Flash Back:_

_-¿Qué quieres sangre sucia?- preguntó un mal herido Draco. Estaba acostado en una de las camas de la Enfermería de Hogwarts, luego de un pequeño accidente en Pociones_

_- Yo…me ha mandado el profesor Snape para saber como te encuentras –dijo nerviosa ante la situación-_

_- CLARO! Ayy- le dolió pues se movió bruscamente- te sientes culpable!_

_- Qué, claro te sientes culpable!- le reprochó con un tono algo burlón- tu hiciste que aspirara ese peligroso humo!_

_- No seas!...- "Respira Hermione" se dijo a si misma- solo te desmayaste….además eras tu el que me puso nervioso…_

_- Yo?- puso cara de inocente- dime…que hice?_

_- Claro…ahora tengo que soportar que te hagas el tonto- Draco seguía teniendo cara de incredulidad- me mirabas!...bueno?...i me ponías nerviosa…_

_- Así que?...así que mi mirada te pone nerviosa?_

_- Si…no-corrigió- bueno, no del todo…_

_- Es decir te pongo nerviosa?- se sentó en la cama y la tomó del brazo-_

_- No me mal interpretes- y se soltó_

_Fin del Flashback_

Si le ponía nerviosa su mirada….tal ves sentía algo por él….

Alumnos, abran su libro en la página 200!- gritó Hagrid mientras sacaba una sábana de una especie de Jaula-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ojala todo fuera la imaginación de Zabini, que Draco no le estuviera ayudando…pero por qué Lord Voldemort querría tener a la Sangre Sucia de Hermione Granger…tal ves con algún hechizo querría hacerse más poderoso a costas de ella….pero el Señor oscuro era poderoso, y el Poder de Hermione no cambiaría en nada su poder….nada. Ay…más vale que Draco no estuviera metido en nada con esa mugrosa.- Hay no llegaré tarde a clases- dijo en una especie de gruño y se apresuró en doblar con la esquina….-Aauch- chilló luego de encontrarse de sopetón con otro que iba apurado en sentido contrario- Ten cuidado….

Ayy- era Ron que iba atrasado a clases- Me pegaste fuerte, también vas atrasada, por lo que veo….pero yo soy prefecto y debo dar el ejemplo…

Ay tu…-se mofó la chica- nos vemos…

Nos vemos lo puedo dejar así, me doy rabia!...un beso a todas las que leen mi FF, un besaso grande a todas las que han hecho q mi ff tenga alrededor de 72 reviews, a cada una que se ha molestado en dejar su review que Dios las tenga en su santo reino (jijiji)…y que la pasen bien

_**DEJA TU REVIEW**_


	15. Me puedes explicarpor favor!

_**Esta ves si me he demorarado un monton en subir el nuevo capitulo, es que he tenido muchas pruebas!...pero este cap…esta pa recompensar (aún) la insatisfacción del publico, jejjee…un beso a todas las que siguen mi Fic!**_

_**De ustedes depende que siga o no….**_

**Me pueden explicar…por favor!**

Adiós Ron- le dijo la, ahora misteriosa niña- _Gracias a Merlín no me vio con Zabini…si no, no sé que le habría inventado…el no piensa igual que yo…el no tuvo ese gran acercamiento con el Gran Voldemort, como lo tuve yo en mi primer año…-_ pensó aliviada

Hola Ginny, nos toca Pociones- se le acercó una pensativa Luna- vamos?...

Si…-caminaron juntas. Ginny se dio cuenta de lo pensativa que estaba su "amiga"….la curiosidad no se la podía- que te sucede?

Es….es Ron – dijo menos soñadora que nunca, mientras bajaban los escalones principales- ni siquiera se fija en mi…no se que hacer con tu hermano…siempre pienso en él….y tu eres su hermana, hazle saber que Hermione no es la única mujer que existe en Hogwarts…..yo quiero mucho a Hermione, también es mi amiga…pero envidio que tenga siempre la atención de Ron…

No creo que Ron este el cien por ciento pendiente de Hermione, es más…yo creo que hasta la esta dejando un poco de lado…- se rió para ella misma…que satisfacción le daba que Ron se alejara inconcientemente de Hermione-

SILENCIO, NO QUIERO OIR RISITAS ESTUPIDAS QUE COMENTEN LOS ULTIMOS CHISMES, ENTENDIDO LOVEGOOD?-dijo Snape, que acababa de entrar al aula de pociones. Siempre tan arisco como siempre- SEÑORITA WEASLEY, POR FAVOR, SERIA TAN AMABLE DE MOSTRARME SU TAREA, YA QUE LA VEO TAN INTERESDA EN LA CLASE.

Si profesor- dijo la despistada "alumna" mientras se dirigía al escritorio del profesor-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_- Diablos…por qué se demora tanto?- _pensó el rubio mientras miraba su reloj de bolsillo: las 11:45-_Es demasiado tarde, o sea, ella es la sabelotodo de Hogwarts, la alumna perfecta….tendría que ser puntual-_ pensó mientras se apoyaba a la sombra de un árbol- Tendría que ser puntual-volvió a afirmar.

Todo sería más fácil si a cierta persona, no se le ocurriera juntarse…a escondidas, a estas horas- dijo una agitada Hermione que acababa de llegar….al parecer corriendo- pero no se por qué vine también…con esto me arriesgo demasiado ya que….

Eres Premio Anual, y Prefecta –siguió el típico discurso de Hermione- si sé…yo también lo soy, no me mires en menos Sangre Sucia…

Si querías que viniera para acá para que me insultaras- dijo enojada, pero en realidad estaba confundida ¿Por qué retrocedió tanto y la llamó Sangre-Sucia?-

Primero me puedes decir por qué me esquivas…me evitas, o me tratas simplemente como si no existiera- dijo tomándola de los brazos bruscamente, pero sin hacerle daño- no te das cuenta que les estás dando en el gusto!

No sé a que te refieres- dijo soltándose y poniéndose en el mismo árbol que antes había estado Draco- No te entiendo…- agachó la cabeza

Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando…-le dio la espalda para poder esconder una pequeña lágrima que estaba rodando por su mejilla- tu crees que estuve jugando contigo, verdad?...que ese beso no fue de verdad- dijo un tanto más serio y con la voz más baja- …pensé que con ese beso quedaba todo claro…que ya lo sabías…

¡¿Qué se supone que tendría que saber! –chilló Hermione- que soy una más en tu estúpida lista!...acaso no entiendes que ese sueño…despertó cosas en mí….hizo que parecieras alguien que si puede querer….

Eso es exactamente lo que temía que pensaras….- se dio vuelta al fin, sin importarle de que Hermione lo viera llorar- yo te quiero Hermione…

Este…- se sintió algo incómoda ante tal declaración- yo creo que tu también me gustas…pero me da miedo este sentimiento….no se que pueda pasar con nosotros…es decir….pero si aún no hay nosotros….-se convenció a si misma-

Depende- se acercó cada vez más a Hermione hasta quedar frente a frente- …depende de lo que tu quieras…y lo que tu me permitas hacer- acercó su cara a la de ella, mientras la afirmaba suave pero tiernamente por la cabeza…la iba a besar…

_Expelliarmus! _

Draco Malfoy salió volando unos cuantos metros, debido al hechizo que le acababan de lanzar. El golpe no fue doloroso, pues el hechizo no fue muy potente…

Quién fue?- desafió Hermione mientras sacaba su varita-

Hermione amiga estas bien, no te hizo nada malo el estúpido de Malfoy!- Una "asustada" Ginny salió de entre los matorrales, y fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga- Me di cuenta que no estabas en tu cama….y vi la nota tirada a un lado….te demoraste, y vine a ver si estabas bien…pero…-miró a Draco con una cara de odio- pero veo que no solo querías ver un trabajo de "Prefectos" si no que querías aprovecharte de ella…

Que te sucede pequeña comadreja!-dijo exaltado- Como se te ocurre llegar y lanzarme un Expelliarmus así como así, estás loca o que!- se paró y se acercó más a las muchachas-

Tu eres el único loco acá….cuando encontré a Hermione, lo que veo es que la querías besar! –dijo falsamente enojada. En realidad, le convenía hacer este show.

Ginny…ehm mira, el no quería abusar de mi ni nada parecido- se pudo entre Ginny y Draco pero miró a Ginny, por primera ves, tímidamente-

Claro que no!- le gritó a Ginny- eres una malpensada…

Entonces? –preguntó Ginny mirándolos a ambos- no me dirán que son novios….porque eso si no lo creería, y sería la excusa más tonta que me hayas dado en tu vida, Hermione….

No, no éste….-no sabía que decir- Draco y Yo….

Si….somos novios- dijo el rubio mientras le tomaba el brazo a Hermione, y le ponía la mano en la espalda- desde hoy…-miró a Ginny con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Qué!- chilló Ginny "Muy" sorprendida- _"mis planes….mis planes…no pueden estar juntos, no pueden unirse, no pueden tener vínculos……mi señor los necesita por separado…los necesito por separado"-_pensó con una sínica mueca de sorpresa-alegre en su rostro.- que están escondiendo?...

Nada…que? Acaso no podemos tener algo…nosotros dos? – se acercó a Hermione y le besó la mejilla. Aprovechó la oportunidad para decirle al oído- "Espero no me quieras matar, esta es una proposición…. Claro que espero que por nuestro bien nadie más se entere"-le dijo rápidamente, pero Hermione logró captar todo-

Ehhh…-Estaba tan o más asombrada que Ginny- emm…lo que acabas de oír Ginny….Draco y yo somos novios…pero tienes que prometerme –se acercó a más a su amiga quien estaba casi a unos 10 metros de ellos, y le tomo las manos- que no le vas a decir a nadie….prométemelo por favor

Lo que me dices es cierto?- sus ojos azules se clavaron en los castaños de su amiga, y vio que era verdad- _"Por otro lado me conviene bastante que nadie más, aparte de mi, lo sepa, yo sabría, eventualmente, cualquier cosa que pase, de cierta forma los tendré vigilados- _Este….si lo que me dices es verdad…no te preocupes amiga, yo guardaré tu pequeño secreto….y por ti Malfoy, note preocupes….aunque no pienso hacer migas contigo, así como así-no podía cambiar de actitud tan rápido, tenía que ser lo más creíble posible- yo me tengo que ir…Hermione si no llegas en una hora…como máximo, vendré yo misma a rescatarte –se dio vuelta y desapareció por entre los matorrales-

Qué diablos fue eso!- dijo indignado Draco- Es acaso que tienes escolta!- se burló- se supone que yo soy tu único escolta- se volvió a mofar-

Pero que ha sido eso!- chilló Hermione aún sorprendida- tu y yo novios!

Si…Hermione- se le acercó peligrosamente- claro …sólo si tu aceptas- la besó suavemente…pero seguramente había sido el beso más "expresivo" que haya tenido….

Porque claro, esos no eran los primero labios que besaban a Hermione, no por ser la alumna perfecta, sería una tonta que no haya tenido alguna relación estable….pero estos labios eran diferentes a todos, al principio eran como hielo, un hielo penetrante….pero a los pocos segundos se transformaban en quemantes labios que derretían con cada movimiento…con cada beso…

Creo…que eso es un si?...- Hermione le sonrió y esta ves ella le besó más apasionadamente. Draco al ver esta iniciativa no dudo en recostarse, junto a Hermione, en el pasto…para tener un "beso" más tranquilo….claro, aún no era el momento de que nada "más" pasara…nada más

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione!...yo ten sentí anoche…dime, se que llegaste tarde- estaban solos en una esquina conversando…como siempre esperando a Ron, que llegaba tarde….Harry la miraba insistentemente-…te vi entrar!

Eres un Metiche…Harry Potter!- chilló Hermione con sorna- de verdad…si llegué tarde….

Donde estabas!

No te importa…- le sonrió y cerró los ojos- estuve paseando por ahí…

Con quien?...-preguntó mas hostigoso que nunca Harry-

Sola…..sola sola …-mintió inocentemente la castaña-

Quién será el afortunado…- abrazó por detrás a su amiga….tenían mucha confianza entre ellos- quien mi querida Hermione?

POTTER!- dijo casi gritando cierto rubio algo molesto con la escena

Que se te antoja Malfoy?- dijo en tono burlón Harry- Que te deje ganar en el próximo partido

Que….quieres Malfoy?-dijo esperando respuesta Hermione…y a la ves algo asustada, mientras se soltaba del "cariñoso" abrazo que la había dado su amigo-

Ehmmm…los veo bastante acaramelados…acaso son la nueva pareja de Hogwarts?- dijo el rubio mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rozado, por ira-

Si fuera así no tendría porque importarte- contestó muy decidido Harry-

Aaahh….ya recordé Malfoy- dijo Hermione para romper aquella situación tensa…parecía que Draco iba a matar en ese mismo instante a Harry- vendrías a buscarme unos minutos antes de entrar a Transformaciones para hablar del baile…lo de la organización, recuerdas?

El Baile?- la miró Draco. Hermione le devolvió una mirada de reproche….por lo que entendió que debía de seguir la corriente- ah si…el baile, precisamente te estaba buscando para eso, Granger….

¿Qué baile Hermione?...no me habías contado nada-miró a su amiga sospechosamente-

Es algo que todavía no tenemos seguro Harry…-se excusó la castaña- Nos vemos en Transformaciones, no creo demorarme más de 5 minutos, ve por Ron…nos vemos aya…- se despidió…

Hermione Y Draco salieron caminando en dirección opuesta, muy alejados, para no levantar sospecha….ya en un lugar bastante apartado paró secamente y miró seriamente a Draco…

_**Si quieres que mi fan fic siga deja tu review!**_


	16. Serpensortia!

La verdad es que no seguiré el fic….pero si quería darles las gracias…no mentira! Si lo sigo, pero lo de las gracias no es broma

**Terry Moon:** Claro que Ginny es un personaje que da para mucho, por eso le saco el máximo de provecho….además, como dije en alguna oportunidad, me cansé que Ginny saliera siempre como la buena y la dañada de la historia, besos a ti tb, grax por seguir mi historia 

**Daana Malfoy: **Lo stoy siguiendo….Urra Draco y Hermione!...graziazzz por leer mi fic, de veras!

**Maka:** No dejo de escribir!...saludos y gracias

**Sarah-Artemisa: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, claro Ginn es la mala esta ves….NO TE CONFUNDAS! Grax por segui mi fic!

**Claudiabch: **Como me gusta que me digan esas cosas , me sube el ánimo!...muchas gracias enserio, bessos!

**Blak: L**o sigo, pero no soy una entendida en la literatura y no se de lo que me decías eso de secuencias o pistas literarias, cualquier ayuda tuya será bien recibida ¡! Graxx

**Golo: **Siiiiii, por usted los seguire (y por mi que quiero ver como se me ocurre terminarlo) gracias por leer mi fic, y lo mas importante dejar tu review.

**Hermiwg:** Ginny nunca será asi, solo son mis desquiciados sueño xD, graciaszz!

**Hermione Riddle Malfoy: **le pone una pistola en la nuca Quien dijo que era chantaje?...y lo siento si tardo en actualizar, pero esto y los estudios no se pueden hacer al mismo tiempo xD

**Ly Malfoy:** Noooo, Luna no será mala, o si?...me acabas de dar una idea…no mentira, tengo bien claro lo que pasará con Ginn en el futuro.

**Adriana:** si seguiré!...que bueno que leas mi fanfic y dejes tus reviews! Besus 

_Ahora mi FF, espero les guste!_

**Serpensortia**

Hermione Y Draco salieron caminando en dirección opuesta, muy alejados, para no levantar sospecha….ya en un lugar bastante apartado paró secamente y miró seriamente a Draco…

Pero como se te ocurre!- le reprochó Hermione a Draco- ibas…ibas a hacer una escena de celos en frente de Harry….que diablos tienes en la cabeza?

Espérate un momentito…-le reclamó Draco- que diablos harías tu si vas caminando de lo mejor por los pasillos y me encuentras de lo mejor abrazado de esa forma a alguien!...dime

Es que…es ridículo Draco…- se discreto un poco más Hermione para que no la oyeran- …con Harry somos amigos desde primer año! – le tiró de la túnica-…es totalmente estúpido Draco…

No lo sería si todo el mundo cotillea acerca de las supuestas parejitas…-dijo mirando a otro lado, para evitar la mirada de enojo de la castaña-

De qué "Parejitas" hablas- dijo con un tono de burla la palabra parejitas

Granger-Weasley, Granger-Potter- dijo con asco-

Malfoy eres …eres- no quiso decirle nada, simplemente se dirigió al aula de Transformaciones….después de todo las clases la distraerían de la pequeña rabieta que había tenido- Malfoy….- dijo mientras se alejaba de él haciendo caso omiso a las señas para que se detuviera- no…aguantaré que él me haga una escena de celos….que se cree, no voy a aguantar que dude de mi-

Hermione apúrate!- le gritó Ron, ya estaban entrando al aula-

Hermione como siempre se las arreglo (aunque aún faltaban unos segundos para que comenzara la clase) para llegar como si nada.

Las Clases de transformaciones procedieron como siempre, algunos puntos para Griffindor gracias a Hermione, y otros tanto para Slytherin gracias a Draco.

Draco sabía el error que había cometido…aunque encontraba algo exagerada a Hermione por haberse enojado debido a…eso….aunque había insinuado que podía haber algo entre ella y Potter, o Weasley….que tal ves los consideraba como hermanos…..genial, el primer día como novios "oficiales" y ya la había hecho enojar "eres un genio"

Hermione espera…tenemos que hablar…-le dijo Draco en una esquina que se la encontró-

Dime Malfoy-dijo con indeferencia-

Malfoy….? –preguntó extrañado…que estaba jugando?- Ven un momento….que hora si que tenemos que hablar del baile…

Que baile?...-lo miró extrañada-

Ven…que llegamos tarde- mintió. Tiró de la túnica de Hermione para obligarla a seguirlo- ven apúrate

En donde….- dijo luego que entraron tras una serie de puertas….llegaron a una habitación bastante oscura y mediana-….estamos?

Un lugar en el que encontré a Snape hace algún tiempo…con, bueno eso no importa- se rió- lo tuve que chantajear para que me diera esta habitación para mi solo…-observó la habitación con un aire de satisfacción-

Ya….y acá va a ser la supuesta reunión- preguntó algo enojada-

Por que eres tan….pero tan enojona – la tomó por el cuello y se quedó mirándola fijamente-…pero te quiero…aún sí

No quiero que vuelvas a dudar de mi…- luego de decir esto beso al rubio, obviamente, adelantando las intenciones que este ya tenía-

Haré lo posible….pero tu no hagas las cosas más difíciles- reprochó Draco en cuanto pudo separarse de Hermione.

Cerca había un sillón…dentro de lo poco que pudo captar Hermione, vio aquel sillón y una estantería, el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras. Mientras seguía besando a Draco, éste chasqueó los dedos y se encendieron algunas velas flotantes. La habitación estaba limpia….Draco, al parecer se preocupaba de mantenerla así. A continuación de la estantería y el sillón había otro sillón más amplio y algunas repisas, con pergaminos y cuadros….

Draco la llevó al sillón más amplio y recostó a Hermione suavemente para luego contemplarla….

Eres Hermosa……aún estas enojada con migo? –preguntó con una sonrisa de casi triunfo-

No, ya no puedo estar enojada con tigo….- se levantó y tiró a Draco sobre ella y siguió besándolo con tal pasión, que por un momento creyó ser otra….el calor la sobrepasó, la túnica no ayudaba mucho que digamos, es más estorbaba…se la quitó lo más rápido posible para no arruinar ese momento…algo que Draco imitó….

Estas segura de esto?- le dijo con la respiración entrecortada Draco- no te quiero obligar a nada…menos hacer algo de lo que no estés segura- no dejo ni un momento de acariciarle la cara-

Creo que yo empecé con todo esto, no crees?- le sonrió tímidamente…al darse cuenta de lo que sucedería-

Tienes razón- se lanzó de nuevo "al ataque"

_Serpensortia!_

Draco…que fue eso –dijo Hermione con la respiración entrecortada- Draco…escuché algo…

Yo también- dijo igual de agitado, mientras miraba a la puerta. Trató de oír- ….una serpiente….

Qué!- dijo sorprendida- estas bromeando cierto- se sentó y se abrochó algunos botones de la camisa que tenía ya desabrochados-

No pongas los pies en el suelo…no estoy seguro- Hermione en el segundo se arrulló en el sillón- _Lumos Maxima!_ –efectivamente, una serpiente los estaba observando. Sacó su varita y la apuntó-

_Vipera Evanesco! –_Hermione al ver la serpiente simplemente reaccionó más rápido- Debes actuar algo más rápido Malfoy…nunca has tenido buenos reflejos…

Yo?...lo que pasa es que tu tienes excelentes reflejos…una cosa muy distinta- le respondió soberbio como siempre

Como sea, esa Serpiente no llegó sola hasta acá- se paró y tomó su túnica- creo que tienes más razón de la que yo creía…

Un Serpensortia….esa serpiente tenía algo en sus ojos…-recordó y quedó mirando fijamente el lugar donde había estado la serpiente- …de verdad nos vigilan Hermione- también se puso su túnica, se dirigió a la puerta y miró a Hermione- Lo siento….pero tendrá que ser otro día…saben que estamos acá…juntos- se sonrojó, cosa que no pasó inadvertida en Hermione-

No tienes porque ponerte así…es lo normal….ya sabes…esto –dijo con un poco más de "naturalidad" que Draco- sabes…si de verdad alguien sabe…mm lo nuestro….

Aparte de la Weasley?...nadie

Ah, sin contar a Ginny…quiero decir, ella lo sabe, pero lo guarda como un gran secreto…yo creo que es como lo dices tu-tomó la perilla de la puerta- alguien…un aliado de Voldemort, nos esta vigilando – besó al rubio – Nos vemos….creo que en el almuerzo, no quiero llegar tarde a Encantamientos…

Y prefieres no llegar….-le sonrió Draco mientras veía como le prefecta salía de la habitación- _Genial…que estúpido se le ocurre ….molestar en un momento así…Voldemort y su padre…ellos se estaban encargando de hacerles la vida imposible a través de otro dentro del colegio, que estúpido de Slytherin sería esta ves…Pansy?...Goyle?...Crabe?...no muy idiotas como para ocurrírseles lanzar un Serpensortia en medio de una…bueno… -_miró su reloj de bolsillo- _Hora de almorzar…vaya que pasamos tiempo acá…o por lo menos yo…_

Draco salio de la habitación, en la que había permanecido pensando alrededor de media hora, en la posibilidad de que uno de sus compañeros fuera el espía de Voldemort….estúpido su padre….el ya se había hecho la idea de que iba a ser vigilado en su último año en Hogwarts, pero ahora las cosas cambiaban, estaba al lado de Hermione, es decir…era pareja de una de las enemigas número uno de Voldemort….y tal ves la Sangre Sucia más odiada por su padre…. Ahora que recordaba…fue hace mucho más de lo que le había contado a Hermione, que él, Draco Malfoy, sentía algo especial por Hermione Granger

_Flash Back_

_-¡Me muero!- gritaba un exagerado Malfoy_

_- No te estás muriendo- le dijo Hagrid, que se había puesto muy pálido- Que alguien me ayude, tengo que sacarlo de aquí_

_- Yo te ayudo – Hermione se apresuró y acudió al lado de su enemigo declarado, Draco Malfoy- Ron, abre la puerta luego!- miró a Malfoy- Donde te hizo daño- por un momento se olvidó de quien era el herido y comenzó a inspeccionar el brazo_

_- Aaay, me muero..no me toque Sangre Sucia –dijo el altanero Malfoy-_

_(N.A.:Obviamente esta parte no la sabe Draco, pero la pongo para que entiendan todo, y tengan todo completito)_

_Hagrid acudió en su ayuda, lo levantó con facilidad. Mientras desfilaban, Hermione vio la larga y profunda herida de Malfoy, de la cual brotaba la sangre que salpicaba las hierbas. Quedó perpleja al lado de una chillona Pansy_

_-¡Deberían despedirlo inmediatamente!-exclamó Pansy Parkinson, con lágrimas en los ojos-_

_Oooo_

_Unas horas después en la enfermería de Hogwarts Hermione observaba como dormía el rubio más odiado de Hogwarts…era increíble pensar que era tan…indefenso de esa forma…_

_- No estoy dormido Granger…que quieres?- dijo malhumorado como siempre- burlarte?_

_- Te equivocas Malfoy…yo, a diferencia tuya…tengo algo que se llama corazón – le corrigió la castaña mientras se acercaba a la camilla donde estaba- y me interesa…por muy increíble que parezca…saber como te sientes-_

_- Mentiras…es para saber si lograré que echen al estúpido de Hagrid-_

_- No lo vuelvas a llamar estúpido Draco Malfoy!- le apuntó con la varita al cuello-_

_- Tranquilízate Granger!- dijo algo asustado- te ves muy bonita…así enojada_

_Fin Flash Back_

Así que se veía bonita enojada…es cierto, pero no se veía tan bonita después de ese golpe….en ese momento creo haberla odiado…por haberme dejado en ridículo así…


	17. Huir

**probablemente ya me estaban odiando porque no había actualizado el ff, pero quiero pedir disculpas (por esto mismo) pk he estado con una semana muy difícil….si Examenes, waaaaa….además de muchos problemas con el PC, bueno, acá un cap, "un poco" más largo que el anterioro que estuvo muy coritititito**

**Huir….**

Ya era hora de almorzar…no quiso ir a Encantamientos…es cierto…pero se fue a escondidas a la sala común….tal ves a pensar una buena excusa que darle a Harry y Ron del porque había faltado a clases….siendo que no estaba enferma ni nada parecido, tal ves lo mejor sería contarles la verdad: _"Harry, Ronnie, saben?...lo que pasa es que no asistí a clases porque bueno…estaba con Draco en pleno….pero alguien lanzó en serpensortia y no pudimos seguir…por eso me fui a mi sala común para armarme de valor y contarles!"_….mejor pensar en otra cosa como..como? que?

- Tu no eres una Sangre-Sucia….o bien si quieres puedes dejar de serlo….a mi lado…

La castaña se paró en medio de la habitación de chicas y miró a la cama de Parvati ….de donde parecía oír la voz…

- Voldemort?- preguntó una temerosa Hermione

- Exacto….-solo se escuchaba la imponente vos- soy yo…mi querida Hermione Granger…

- Que…que quieres-jamás había estado frente a él…sola, sin Harry, esa situación le daba mucho miedo- qué quieres de mi?

- Tú sabes lo que quiero, Granger- se sintió en casi un murmullo- yo no estoy acabado como todos piensan….estoy esperando el momento…

- VETE….VETE DE ACÁ…-chilló Hermione mientras se tapaba los oídos. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento pasó por debajo de su falda, haciendo que su cuerpo se erizara- NO VUELVAS!..DÉJAME EN PAZ…POR FAVOR- salió corriendo de la sala común…

Probablemente había derribado a 2 o 3 niños que ya habían salido de clase y se dirigía a almorzar…pero no le importaba, ya que sentía que Voldemort le iba pisando los talones…tal ves era su momento, tal ves Voldemort la poseyera….ella nunca fue tan fuerte como Harry, para enfrentarlo, para parar y enfrentarlo; nunca podría…

- Auch..

- Que te sucede…

- Hermione?- había chocado con Fred y George Weasley, pero los gemelos se extrañaron al no recibir respuesta alguna. Sólo se miraron y se encogieron de hombros ….

Los gemelos, los pudo diferenciar por su pelo, pero aún así no se dio cuanta a tiempo como para pedirles….no a ellos no, seguro le jugarían una broma. Solo atinaba a seguir y seguir corriendo, no era menos la cantidad de pisos que tenía que bajar….y sólo quería estar a salvo, no quería volver a tener esa especie de conversación con Voldemort… y si trataba de poseerla?...solo siguió corriendo, por primera ves hace días había sentido ese miedo, el de convertirse en una "aliada" de Voldemort

- Hermione que te sucede!-la tomó por los brazos al ver que iba caminando muy rápido…con los ojos cerrados-

- Eh…no nada, es que….- "piensa algo Hermione…"- sólo quería correr…. de alegría, sin importar que me dijeran-"es lo mas estúpido que he dicho en mi vida"

- Eh….por qué?...-preguntó un confuso Ron- Ginny me dijo que estabas rara…pero yo no lo había notado, eh?

- Es que he recibido….una muy buena noticia….claro –"Que noticia, ni siquiera yo me he enterado"- pero por supuesto aún no se las cuento….

- Herms…todo esto tiene que ver del porque no fuiste a Encantamientos, siendo que tu nunca te pierdes una clase- dijo un sorprendido Harry que había escuchado la conversación mientras se acercaba a sus amigos- dinos…

- Bueno…ya que me piden- "Ojala se las crean"- bueno….iré con mis padres a pasar la navidad, la pasaremos en una casa en la montaña –"¿Qué casa?- me iré en la semana de vacaciones…- les sonrió contenta, pero de lo bien que le había salido aquella mentirilla-

- ¡¡Que bien Hermione!...hace tiempo que deseabas estar con tus padres para la navidad…- dijo ron con una alegría algo melancólica…..él tenía pensado pasar una navidad junto a sus amigos-

- Y en eso te entretuviste tanto para no asistir a Encantamientos?- preguntó tan curioso como siempre, Harry…

- Ehm, bueno…- recordó su "conversación" con aquella voz…con la voz de Voldemort…-estuve hablando con Draaa….Malfoy sobre el baile, ya saben nos toca decorar, y aún no decidimos que poner para salir de lo común…ya sabes….

- Ahhh – dijo interesado Ron mientras bajaban los escalones principales- tienes que adelantarnos todo…para no llevarnos alguna sorpresa…

- si….de esas desagradables- recordó Harry- …como cuando salieron esos murciélagos….y casi me morí del susto….

- Si….fue muy gracioso…-dijo con falsa alegría….aún estaba algo asustada por lo recién pasado, como para recordar lo que pasó en una navidad pasada-

- Y todo porque los encargados de decoración se confundieron y adornaron como para Hallowen – se sentó en la mesa de Griffindor, sin antes mirar a la mesa de slytherin – pociones…..genial…

- Nunca nos libraremos de las horas de pociones con las serpientes….- miró con odio a aquella mesa el ojiverde –

- Por lo menos este año metieron a algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw – observó Hermione-

- Si, pero aunque ya llevamos casi 4 meses en clase….los de Ravenclaw no meten ruido…no hace nada, fuera de que no sea tomar notas y hacer lo que dice Snape- se quejó Ron-

- Yo ya me doy por vencido con Snape…. Y tu Hermione?

- Lo que digas Harry….- rió falsamente- miró hacia atrás de ella y vio a Malfoy que la observaba, ella solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- No….no tengo mucha hambre –dijo desganada cuando por fin apareció el almuerzo…Ron la miró como si fuera un pecado- que?...Ron, no todos tenemos tanta hambre como tú- se levantó de la mesa – voy a repasar para Pociones…y a caminar por ahí…quiero….ha…hacerme la idea de q pasaré la navidad sin ustedes –

- Hermione!...la pasaras con tus padres, es mejor!- la despertó Harry-

- Lo sé….pero la costumbre de pasarla con ustedes –les sonrió…seguramente si pasaría esta navidad con sus padres-

- Bueno…nosotros también te extrañaremos- dijo luego de comer un buen plato de pollo asado- pero tu estarás con tus padres!...y nosotros aún así te tendremos tus regalos…si es lo que te preocupa-

- Me has tranquilizado…mucho Ron….eso me preocupaba mucho…-dijo sarcásticamente- bueno, nos vemos en Pociones- y sin darles tiempo a sus amigos para despedirse se marchó, no quería seguirles mintiendo…inventado aquella historia de que se iría para navidad donde sus padres…y aún no quería contarles, no quería preocuparlos….

-¿Por qué no lo maté?...no lo sé, me hubiera gustado hablar más con él, sacarle más información, pero si lo hubiera matado le habría hecho un gran favor a Harry, incluso a mi misma, habría sorteado, de alguna forma mi supuesto destino….aah- las delicada lágrimas caían desde sus ojos hasta la comisura de su boca….caminaba sin sentido alguno, sin sentido del tiempo…..

- Hermione-

- NO POR FAVOR…DEJEME TRANQUILA….NO ME SIGAS MOLESTANDO, POR FAVOR- chilló muy asustada…no quería ni siquiera sentir su presencia

- Pero!...que te sucede?- dijo algo agitado Draco, que había seguido un par de minutos a Hermione a través de los Pasillos- yo solo te vi Salir, sin comer nada….y me preocupé

- Ay Draco! – suspiró mientras lo abrazaba, y se ponía a llorar con más fuerzas aún- estuve con él….estuve con él!

- Hermione….tranquilízate –la abrazó más fuerte Draco. Mientras se la llevaba a un lugar más apartado- con quien estuviste?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos e imaginándose lo peor

- Con…con Lord Voldemort….estaba en mi cuarto…y sentí su voz- dijo con una voz temblorosa- estoy segura que era él…

- Tranquilízate….-le acaricio el pelo…..demostrando tranquilidad, pero estaba tan asustado como Hermione…- llegó el momento….debemos hablar con Dumbledore….el es el único que te puede proteger…

- No porque así se enterarían Harry y Ron y no quiero preocuparlos….-agregó Hermione algo trizte –

- Hermione…por favor….si no te has dado cuenta, a estas alturas eso poco importa….y lamentablemente, por muy buena hechicera que seas, no eres capaz de defenderte de Voldemort – se resignó…luego cerró los ojos y dijo- bien poco importa ya que tus amigos y mis amigos se enteren de lo nuestro….es más si te deja más tranquila…no es necesario que sepan todo..

- Draco….a mi siempre me ha dado igual lo que piensen los demás de mí…tu me hiciste así…al decirme siempre Sangre-Sucia – sonrió con los ojos muy lagrimosos-

- algo bueno que saques de mis "grandes" insultos- puso gran énfasis es aquella palabra- me siento miserable de aquello- recordó- te sientes mejor?...

- Sí….creo- se pasó la manga de la túnica por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas-

- Tendremos que hablar con Snape o McGonagall…para que nos lleven a la oficina del Director –se resignó el Rubio -

- No es necesario….sígueme- se adelantó y se dirigió a un cuadro de una mujer con un niño en brazos….a continuación sacó su varita dio dos toques y pronunció unas palabras…algo así como "Finite Cuadrum Escondium"- Ven rápido….

Draco la siguió, una ves adentró salió de inmediato a través de otro cuadro- ¿de dónde sacas estos pasadizos?- preguntó un poco sorprendido-

- Algún día conocerás todos mis secretos- y luego le dio un pequeño beso- ven es por acá- dijo en voz baja-

Siguió adelante hasta llegar a una estatua en Forma de Fénix

- Debe de ser acá…ahora que lo recuerdo llegué hasta acá medio inconciente- recordó con una mueca de dolor en el rostro-

- ¿cómo fue eso?- pregunto Hermione divertida con la cara de Draco. A la ves observaba la gran estatua del fénix, la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore-

- Algún día conocerás todos mis secretos…- se burló Draco. Ambos ríeron, pero no podían esconder lo que sentían: Miedo, miedo a su destino- Supongo que te sabrás la contraseña…

- No…pero supongo que…emm….la última fue Ranas de Chocolate –se rascó la cabeza- varitas de manjar!- el Gran Fénix comenzó a girar dando lugar a una escalera. Hermione apenas apareció se puso en el primer escalón, Draco la imitó, en unos instantes se encontraron con una gran puerta de Roble.

- Pasen- se sintió al otro lado, la voz de Dumbledore. Con la cual Hermione se sintió uno poco más segura.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Una Griffindor y un Slytherin:

- Sr…Profesor Dumbledore- saludó Draco Malfoy-

- Profesor, Buenas Tardes –saludó con una sonrisa a Dumbledore…ella ciertamente, tenía mas confianza en él-

- Señorita Granger….Señor Malfoy, que agradable sorpresa – les sonrió amablemente a los muchachos

-….- Draco debía de admitirlo….Dumbledore no era totalmente de su agrado….su padre ya había inculcado en él cierto odio hacia el Director de la Escuela Hogwarts….- Señor….nosotros tenemos un problema…

- De convivencia?...- dijo el viejo- es que no veo que otro problema pueden tener ustedes dos- los analizó…en realidad…-

- Profesor Dumbledore…es Voldemort, pero esta ves, ya no es Harry…es Draco- dijo algo avergonzada Hermione, al llamar a Draco por su nombre…en frente de otra persona-

- En realidad somos nosotros dos…..nos afecta directamente- esquivó la profunda mirada del Director- Voldemort me esta esperando….usted sabe, para que….pero ahora espera a su "sucesora"…Granger….

- Ya veo- dijo tan tranquilo como siempre- pero Señor Malfoy, llame a la Señorita Granger por su nombre…para mi no es ningún secreto vuestra relación….me lo supuso cuando caíste enferma Hermione…- le dirigió una mirada a los sonrojados jóvenes que no se miraban ni entre ellos….menos aún a él- Cuentenme todo lo que les ha pasado, luego del susto que nos hizo pasar la Señorita Granger…


	18. Este hijo es tuyo

La verdad es que quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza, pero con las pruebas y mi último resfriado no había podido publicar un nuevo capítulo, y quiero que se preparen, porque lo más seguro es que me vaya de vacaciones y me demore unas dos semanillas 

**Este hijo es tuyo**

Draco fue el primero en hablar, primero le contó lo del sueño, que por cierto había sido a medias compartido, al parecer Dumbledore no se había sorprendido del todo con aquel relato. Hermione siguió con le había sucedido hace pocos minutos….

- Vaya…- dijo un tranquilo Dumbledore- vaya….

- Vaya!...-dijo indignado Draco- eso es lo único que puede decir…en un momento en que una de sus alumnas favoritas está en peligro!...

- Draco…- Hermione lo sostuvo de un brazo y lo miró de forma de reproche- Profesor Dumbledore….él esta bastante alterado con todo lo que sucede….usted comprenderá

- No te preocupes Hermione…..no te preocupes….- sacó uno de sus plateados cabellos y lo metió a un especia de caldero con un líquido adentro- si no guardo mis pensamientos…..más de algo podría olvidar…- guardó su pensadero en una repisa cercana, luego se paró en frente a los jóvenes- Señor Malfoy, usted debería saber, que nada sacamos con alterarnos, pues eso es lo que justamente quiere Lord Voldemort….

- Yo…lo siento Señor – dijo apenado Draco Malfoy- es que tengo miedo por Hermione

- Draco!- se enojó la chica-

- Déjalo….déjalo que por alguna ves en su vida demuestro los maravillosos sentimientos que puede llegar a tener alguien de vuestra edad (NA: Q Cursi)–les sonrió – bueno…volviendo al tema que los trae hacia acá….Hermione, tu sabrás que mi mayor temor hacia unos años atrás, era que Voldemort lograra entrar a la mente de Harry….a un principio nuestro temor era que supiera lo que nosotros pensábamos hacer….pero Voldemort quería más…controlarlo, pero luego Harry tomó…esas clases- miró a Hermione por arriba de sus pequeños anteojos- me temía que a quien lograra controlar fuera a Ron…por tener una mente mas voluble….pero aquí estamos Hermione….él quiere controlarte….aún peor, me temo que quiere que seas su compañera en su mundo de oscuridad….no se si me entiendes – se volteó y ojeó unos libros que estaban encima de su escritorio- Esto tendré que hablarlo con los de la Orden – Hermione y Draco se miraron mutuamente- Tu sabes de que trata todo Hermione…. Hay algo más que deban contarme? –dijo como intuyendo que los jóvenes se olvidaban de algo-

- Ehhh- pensó un momento Hermione….al ver a Draco se acordó- Creemos que hay un espía en Hogwarts….ya varias veces no han lanzado hechizos…un Serpensortia, por ejemplo….- Draco se sonrojó- un día estábamos…ehh…conversando y nos apareció una serpiente….-miró a Hermione…como recurriendo a ella, para que lo "salvara"

- Como sabrá usted, él, tiene gran experiencia en cuanto a serpientes –lo miró con superioridad- y me advirtió que era un serpensortia……luego sentimos pasos detrás de la puerta….

- Espías…-recorrió su larga barba- saben quien puede ser?...-preguntó algo curioso el anciano

- La Verdad es que no sabemos….-admitió Hermione- a mi se me habría ocurrido, en otras situaciones, que Malfoy era el espía-en los ojos de Draco se vio algo de indignación- Y no sabemos si es alguien del colegio…

- Le aseguro, Hermione, que alguien ajeno al colegio no puede ser…-les dio la espalda y se dirigió a la ventana de su oficina- recuerda que Hogwarts esta protegido para todo aquel que….

-…quiera entrar, lo se, he leído bastantes veces "Historia de Hogwarts"….pero hablando de mortífagos todo es posible….si no ¿cómo se explica de que haya hablado con Voldemort? –dijo extrañada de que Dumbledore no haya sacado esas conclusiones antes que ella….

- Entonces?-siguió preguntando Dumbledore mientras miraba a un desconcertado Draco Malfoy

- Eso significa que Hogwarts no esta protegida del todo? –preguntó algo asustada-o más bien….la protección no es física…más bien sicológica?...

- Señorita Granger….usted lo ha dicho….ciertamente hay cosas que no aparecen en todos los libros –aseguró Dumbledore….quiero que sepan que pueden seguir contando con la habitación señor Malfoy –Draco abrió los ojos de lo sorprendido que estaba….¿cómo sabía?- cuando sientan algo….algún presentimiento….búsquense, tienen que estar juntos…..no quiero que, si llega a suceder, Voldemort los encuentre separados….es lo único que les puedo decir, lo demás….y saben a lo que me refiero…..deberán hacerlo ustedes, todo lo relacionado a Voldemort será debidamente informado a Minerva y Severus –les señaló- no Señorita Granger- dijo al ver la asustada cara de la joven- es solo a su relación a lo que me refiero…..yo no permitiría que Voldemort les hiciera algo….se los aseguro….yo por mi parte empezaré a investigar….ahora vayan…..hablaré con los debidos profesores de las clases de hoy, y les diré que han estado hablando con migo la mayor parte del día, por eso no se preocupen-

- Si…- dijo Hermione dando un paso hacia atrás- bueno, Hasta Luego, Señor

- Hasta Luego- le siguió Draco viendo como Dumbledore les hacía un Gesto con la mano-

Una ves afuera de la oficina de Dumbledore..

- Me da la sensación que el ya sabía algo- pensó en voz alta-

- Si?...puede ser, pero no de hace mucho verdad-

- No, cuando entramos se dio cuenta de a que íbamos – le contestó muy pensativa Hermione- en realidad el siempre pretende no aparentar ninguna otra sensación más que la de calma….hablar con él, me deja más tranquila….pero a la ves ya nos dio muchas cosas para pensar y tiempo para descansar….nos queda el resto del día….-dijo mientras se dirigía al cuadro-

- Si…vamos a la habitación?- agregó Draco

Hermione se acercó al cuadro y lo abrió….en unos segundo estaban de vuelta en la habitación

- De verdad….Dumbledore siempre es así?

- Como…así tan serenos –miró a Draco, éste afirmó- ya te dije, es su forma de ser es un viejo sabio, y sabe que hacer….seguramente estará siempre ahí cuando lo necesitemos….

- Yo también – se rió Draco- yo también- se acercó a la chica y la besó….

Era de esos besos que se sentían en otras partes. De los típicos besos Malfoy….aquellos en que el hielo de su boca se fundía con el fuego de Hermione. Al parecer aquel beso no fue uno más "Malfoy" porque rápidamente sus respiraciones, se volvieron cortadas…sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro y las túnicas pesaban. Simplemente volaron…..volaron las túnicas, seguidas por la camisa y los pantalones de Draco…..la camisa de Hermione estaba tirada a otro lado.

Draco simplemente contemplaba, aunque no era la primera ves, a Hermione, ahí sentados en el sillón de siempre….miró la cara tan seguro de Hermione, y decidió seguir adelante…..pronto ya ambos estaban desnudos uno frente al otro

- Ya nadie nos molestará- le aseguró un agitado Draco

Y justo en ese momento A Hermione se le salió un pequeño chillido de dolor, aunque no le hizo ningún gesto a Draco que parara…….ya eran uno, aunque Hermione sentía mucho dolor….a medida de que Draco fue acelerando el paso, Hermione se fue acostumbrando…..

- Gracias Draco- dijo luego de algunos minutos que llevaban abrazados y juntos- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz- dijo sin mirarlo, pero apoyada en su pecho-

-….- no quiso decir nada, solo acarició su cabello- te quiero….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Hablaron con Dumbledore…..- le aseguró- los vi salir de su despacho

- Rayos –pegó a la pared tan fuerte que le sangraron los nudillos- Ginny….que vamos a hacer?

- Yo creo que…..seguir todo con más precaución, porque ahora todos los de la estúpida orden estarán cuidando a Hermione…..y hay otra cosa más que necesito decirte-

- Y yo no he hablado con Draco acerca de su vida como lo hacíamos antes….- afirmó Blaise sin escuchar a Ginny- no hemos hablado ni siquiera con Pansy- una sonrisa picarona se le formó en la cara

- Tu y Parkinson! –le tomó los brazos a Zabini- Perra….Perra! – dijo una irreconocible Ginny-

- Que te sucede? – dijo muy sonriente ante, para él, tan graciosa escena –

- No puedes meterte con ninguna otra mujer – le impuso-

- Jajaja…las demás son sólo un juego, tu eres a la que amo…..

- Espero Blaise…..tengo que decirte algo muy importante –se puso más seria mientras se despegaba de Zabini-

- eh? – dijo esperando algún otro de los largos discursos-

- Yo estoy…- tomó aire- Estoy embarazada Blaise…..tu eres el padre de mi bebé…..

- Espérate…..ya te dije que te amo….las demás son sólo un juego – se pasó la mano por la cara, como tratando de despertar de algún sueño- de ahí a decir que estas embarazada….

- No es una broma….yo ya quisiera que no fuera cierto…-miró el suelo- y tampoco pienso tener al crío…..ni que se te ocurra…- se le escuchó decidida- no es primera ves que estoy en este estado…

- Si necesitas dinero….tu solo dime – y se fue, tan frío…..ni siquiera le importo el hecho de que Ginny fuera a abortar…

Ginny se dirigió rápidamente, la verdad, tenía una pequeña esperanza de que Blaise le digiera que no abortara….que el la ayudaría en su embarazo, pero para ser sincera era mucho esperar de él. Sólo se dirigió al baño, ya no le quedaban de las famosas hierbas que la habían sacado de apuros tantas veces, ahora tenía que recurrir a una antigua técnica, que al parecer era dolorosa…..pero ella no quería estar mostrando una panzota y que todo el mundo la estuviera señalando con la mano. Se metió al primer cubículo que encontró vacío y se sentó en la taza del baño, quedó mirando fijamente la puerta durante algunos minutos….cuando despertó de todo lo que pensaba sacó de su túnica una pluma, se levanto la falda y……

Solo un hilo de sangre corrió por sus piernas y calló un pequeño tejido. Los ojos de Ginny estaban llenos de lágrimas, trató de pararse pero no pudo, tuvo que quedarse ahí un par de minutos


	19. Conexión

_Bueno, he subido este capítulo muy pronto, por la demora del otro capítulo, ya que estuve de viaje y todo…pero aquí estoy cumpliendo, además, adelanto que quedan 2 capítulos!. Les aviso también que entraré en un nuevo fanfic….de la misma pareja obviamente…ya verán!_

**La Conexión-…**

- Este hijo nunca lo conocerás – dijo con lágrimas de sangre- nunca conocerás nada de felicidad Zabini…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Te vas ya – pregunto un desnudo, aún, Draco- aún falta para la cena-

- Supongo que…querrás estar solo?- dijo mientras se sentaba-

- No…..yo quiero estar contigo y….

- Aaahhhhh- gritó Hermione mientras se tocaba la parte de abajo- Aahhhhhhh!

- Hermione!- se paró de inmediato a socorrerla- que te pasa?...

- aaaay! –se tocaba ahora su estómago – Me duele!...aquí abajo….me duele mucho….

- No habrá sido lo….. lo que acaba de pasar, tal ves te pasé a hacer daño – se pasó la mano por el pelo….se sentía culpable-

- No es eso…..es como si me hubiera enterrado algo muy fino dentro….pero….ya pasó – trató de levantarse y lo logró, aunque le costó mucho- No es que me hayas hecho daño…todo lo contrario….- besó a un preocupado Draco…..y así cayeron luego en el "juego"…aquel juego que seducía sus cuerpos hasta convertirlo en uno solo…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Estas segura? – Preguntó por enésima ves-

- Siii!- le chilló- Y déjate de preguntar como un estúpido- la furia que sentía hacia él se iba descargando poco a poco-

- No te enojes, mi pelirroja- la comenzó a abrazar-

- Suéltame imbécil- le dio una cachetada- que te crees?...quieres embarazarme de nuevo estúpido?...crees acaso que no cuesta abortar, no te has dado cuenta que si tu me lo hubieras pedido, yo hubiera tenido a ese bebé…es más me hubiera agradado así un poquito de que tu hubieras PREOCUPADO- le dijo con un rostro duro, casi sin demostrar sentimientos-

- Pensé que no era la primera ves…

- Pensé que era…aunque sea algo importante para ti…..- le respondió

- Lo eres- la miró de reojo. Zabini, se sentía algo presionado- cambiemos de tema….a que hora piensas comenzar….

- Ahora mismo….- contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos-

- Pero…como diablos reconocerán tu túnica!- exclamó incomodo por la situación-

- Verás…..los Weasley somos conocidos por llevar ropa usada….además debes agregarle que mi nombre esta bordad al interior….además unas gotas….bastante abundantes, todos pensarán que algo malo le paso a "la Weasley"…- se rió por un momento…luego miró a Zabini que la contemplaba- que miras?

- ¿Y que se supone que te pasará?- por enésima ves

- Bufff…Er….ya sabes, me caí por una escalera…..gravemente herida…..alguien sospechoso me empujó….Dumbledore interrogándome….McGonagall, Snape y todos los estúpidos atendiéndome…igual a tiempo para que los demás puedan ya hemos investigado- se dibujó en su cara un sonrisa-

- Cual de todos los hechizos utilizarás?

- Espero que valga la pena…porque para que todo sea realista...y espero que Pomfrey no se dé cuenta…aunque no lo creo, es magia antigua…..y negra….y…dolorosa como ninguna, pero todo será recompensado, espero- tomó su varita, se sacó la túnica y puso su mano sobre ella mientras pronunciaba un hechizo. La túnica se manchó de sangre- Déjala a la mitad de la escalera acordada- y salió rumbo a comenzar el plan-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Ahora?- exclamó Ron, mientras miraba a Harry- Hermione….sabemos que has estado rara…aunque te comprendemos…pero ya habrá tiempo para conversar-

- Ron…es ahora, necesito explicarles….muchas cosas – dijo una feliz Hermione…aunque algo asustada por lo que debería enfrentar- ven acompáñame a los terrenos tomó de la mano a Harry y Ron…para obligarlos a seguirla-

- Pero por qué en los patios de Hogwarts….y no en cualquier otra parte?- preguntó Harry…que parecía saber algo-

- Es que hay alguien que me va a "ayudar" a explicar todo- sonrió para si misma. Ya estaban llegando al lugar asignado…..y ya se podía apreciar, muy cerca una cabellera rubia

- Malfoy esta mirando….que querrá ahora?- dijo Ron molesto

- Ehmmm- pensó Harry en vos alta- No creo que quiera molestar- dijo muy a su pesar…al parecer había supuesto bien-

- Exacto Potter- tenía que mirarlo…como…máximo el amigo de Hermione, no creería nunca llegar a ser su amigo, aún lo odiaba- NO vengo a molestar Weasley- miró a Hermione…friamente?...sólo quería aparentar-

- Ehm…siéntense – todos se sentaron en el pasto menos Draco que se mantuvo alejado del grupo- tengo que contarles algo…- Ron hizo ademán de interrumpir acerca de la presencia de Draco- Espera…no interrumpas….Recuerdan cuando me desmayé y no desperté en no se cuanto tiempo…-sus amigos afirmaron con la cabeza- bueno en ese transcurso tuve un sueño…en el cual era mortífaga- el rostro de Ron se desfiguró ante tal idea- era la preferida de…Lord Voldemort…es más era la elegida para engendrar al bebé… a su hijo….pero como podrán imaginar, tuvo que ser mediante otro hombre….un mortífago que el confiara tanto…

- Snape?- dijo Ron temiendo el catastrófico final del sueño-

- Cállate Ron…no ha terminado- dijo seriamente Harry.

-…gracias…Bueno, como les decía..en mi sueño. Tenía que acostarme con…Draco Malfoy….- los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos- si…y en ese sueño nos enamorábamos….bla bla bla – Todos miraron a Draco- él esta enterado de todo el sueño, es más soñamos algo parecido…solo que el extractos…. Bueno….después de todo le contamos a Dumbledore…..

- Después de que nos enteramos de que Voldemort quería realmente a Granger….que la quería en sus filas – interrumpió Draco- ya que sabía que yo NO me uniría-

- Y como quieres que te creamos?- se levantó Harry- y si tu, precisamente eres quien esta ayudando a Voldemort no eres tú?...- miró a Hermione- Como confías en ….en él?

- Hay un espía en Hogwarts, pero no es Draco….-confesó Hermione-

- Y como sabemos, Hermione?- preguntó con odio Ron, al mirar la sonrisa de Malfoy-

- Porque…

- Porque la amo…ya…Por Merlín no pueden entender…es tan obvio- dijo ya desesperado- no entienden que Hermione les esta diciendo que el sueño es casi verdadero!...estamos enamorados…no podría entregarla a VOLDEMORT…

- Estúpido- le dio de lleno un golpe en el rostro. Harry estaba totalmente sorprendido…..tanto así que se vio golpeando a Malfoy- no te creo nada..

- Harry!- chilló Hermione ante tal reacción

- Que te sucede Potter!- dijo pensando en pegarle de vuelta pero…- Acaso estas celoso?...Hermione se enamoró de tu enemigo?- las palabra herían mas que mil palabras…

- Harry….es la elección de Hermione- lo tomó por detrás-

- Chicos….- una lágrima recorrió su mejilla- yo lo amo….

- RON, RON!- Seamus se acercaba- Tu hermana…Ginny, la encontraron Herida en las escaleras de las mazmorras- al pronunciar estas palabras todos miraron a Draco….todos menos Hermione-

- Ginny….- salió corriendo en busca de su hermana menor. Al ser el mayor en el colegio se sentía demasiado responsable de lo que llegara a sucederle…..pero aparte de eso la quería mucho.

Ron iba como 30 metros más adelante, de ves en cuando se perdía de vista. Pero aún así, era su mejor amiga quien estaba tirada por ahí, y Hermione quería llegar pronto para verla.

- ¿QUE LE PASO!- se sentían los gritos de Ron-

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione, mientras llegaba junto a Draco y Harry- Ohh!- se tapó la cara al ver a Ginny. Estaba moreteada, sangrando e inconciente….

- Creemos que alguien la empujó- se apresuró a decir McGonagall- Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy…Potter- los saludó luego de tocarle la espalda a Ron en signo de apoyo. Ron estaba totalmente shockeado, no reaccionaba para nada-

- Yo creo que solo desmayó….profesora McGonagall- y trágicamente cayó por las escaleras…

- No lo creo Severus-lo miró con severidad- Señor Weasley….se la llevarán a la enfermería, venga con migo….

Ron siguió a la profesora McGonagall como un zombie. Ya se recordaba una ves en el primer año de Ginny, cuando fue "poseída"….y ahora….caer por las escaleras, y que este así – Profesora McGonagall?- preguntó con la mirada fija en el suelo-

- Dígame?- dijo sin desviar la mirada de quienes iban adelante

- Esto tendrá algo que ver con lo que pasó en segundo año….usted sabe…lo de la cámara Secreta?- dijo con una voz plana-

- Puede ser también puede ser que solo se haya caído- contestó McGonagall-

La enfermería del colegio Hogwarts estaba prácticamente vacía, excepto por algunos alumnos que pedían remedios….en un segundo se lleno de gente de Griffindor, Profesores… algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw, dos o tres de Hufflepuff ….el pequeño grupo chismoso de los venenosos Slytherin, y otro Slytherin que no estaba en plan de chismosear.

En la cama se podía apreciar a una niña de estatura media, pelirroja, y con su cara ensangrentada y totalmente dormida…

- Que le pudo haber pasado- Hermione estaba abrazado de Harry. No estaba segura de poder abrazar a Draco.

- Quien sabe…pero esto….es raro- miró Draco detenidamente a Ginny- Buenas Tardes- Saludó a Dumbledore que venía llegando. Este les dirigió una mirada, especialmente a Draco….una mirada de pregunta…..el le hizo una negación al no saber que pasaba-

- Señor….- Harry se separó de Hermione y se adelantó con Dumbledore-….-

- Recuerdo que en Segundo, le pasó algo que involucraba también a Voldemort…- añadió Draco mientras miraba a Harry con desprecio-

- También?-miró a Draco totalmente sorprendida- quieres decir que la mano de Voldemort esta en esto?

- De todas maneras….a mi no me cabe ninguna duda…-por fin miró a Hermione- Otra cosa…si te dan las ganas de abrazar a Potter….preferiría que no lo hicieras….-dijo algo celoso-

. Ahh…ya…Draco, este no es el momento de discutir ese tipo de cosas…no te das cuenta que Ginny- de pronto siente que el brazo de Draco pasa por su cintura….ella pretendió hacer como si nada pasara-…Ginny esta mal…

- Como sea…sigo pensando que el Espía de Voldemort…esta en todo esto –dijo con total naturalidad-

-¡¡¡UNA EXPLOCIÓN!- gritó un Hufflepuff que venía totalmente agitado, y al parecer no se había enterado, aún, de lo que había sucedido porque su cara de sorpresa fue aún más grande- Una….explosión en el Gran Comedor…

Los primeros en correr fueron Hermione y Draco…seguidos por Harry….tal fue la sorpresa que al llegar a la entrada del Gran Comedor….ya estaba Dumbledore, quien solo observaba todo el polvo levantado por la explosión. El Director abrió los brazos en señal de que los alumnos no se acercaran ni un metro más….tras las nubes de polvo se distinguían siluetas….

- Bellatrix –exclamó Draco con el entrecejo totalmente fruncido. Hermione estaba totalmente abrazada a él….quería estar protegida, lo cual atrajo algunos chismes de curiosos de otras casas…quienes obviamente no sabía que era lo que verdaderamente sucedía….

- Albus Dumbledore- se sintió una voz fría…pertenecía a una mujer- el viejo director de Hogwarts…..que tal estas?

- Mejor que tu…- contestó sereno como siempre- Que pretendes entrando así a mi colegio?

- No te preguntaras como logré entrar?...al impenetrable colegio Hogwarts!- se rió seguido por los Mortífagos que la acompañaban- hay una persona más en nuestras filas…Dumbledore, luego te la presentaré…aún no es el momento- dirigió si mirada a Harry. Ahora su cuerpo era más visible…estaba cada ves más cerca- Harry Potter….no te preocupes…sigue viviendo…por ahora no hemos venido por ti-giró su cabeza hasta Draco- Te juro que pagarás caro tu traición- Justo en ese momento Hermione se puso por delante de Draco en forma de protección- Oh!...Granger!... PROTEGIENDO A TU AMADO….porque eso es lo que es Draco…mi querido primo!...no?...o acaso no le han contado a todo Hogwarts – Bellatrix miró la cara de odio de Hermione- No?...no lo han contado, no me digan…HOGWARTS a que no adivinan quienes son los nuevos novios?...Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger….- ahora miró a Harry- Y tu Potter….más celoso que nunca, verdad!...tan perdedor como el estúpido de tu padrino….

- No hables así de Sirius- Harry se adelantó a Dumbledore- menos tú…sucia Mortífaga – levantó su varita y apuntó con ella a la Mortífaga.

- No te atrevas Potter…además aún quiero que veas la pequeña sorpresa que tengo para ti…- se adentró en el Gran Comedor, otra ves- Granger…es tu turno ahora…..piénsalo…tu mente es demasiado brillante como para….estar en la fila de AURORES!...jajaja- se sintió una malévola risa. En eso llega Ron-

- Que sucede!- dijo al ver a la cantidad de gente aglomerada…- Bellatrix Lestrange?

. La misma…- afirmó Dumbledore- Minerva, Severus, Filius lleven a sus alumnos a sus salas comunes…. Excepto Harry, Hermione, Ron y….Draco- los mencionados se quedaron sin mover un dedo-

- Weasley- Ron se dio vuelta al ver que Draco mencionaba su nombre- Tu hermana?

- Unos sanadores se la han llevado…-dijo triste

- No hay permiso para que saquen a Ginny Weasley del colegio…ni de la enfermería- gritó Dumbledore preocupado por primera ves ante la situación- Ron lo miró…todos se miraron-

- Ginny esta con nosotros Hermione….quiere hablar con tigo- Dijo Bellatrix. Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces saco su varita de la túnica y entró-

- Hermione…no- Draco la siguió corriendo…además de Harry y Ron, claro el profesor Dumbledore-

- Uh…no pueden dejar sola a Granger….ya veo ya veo Draco…que patético- no se podía apreciar aún la figura de Bellatrix….debía de estar escondida….pero si se veía la silueta de un mortífago que estaba completamente cubierto- Ah!...les presento a mi nueva amiga….Señores, Señorita…..Ginny Weasley!...la llamada Espía de Hogwarts….La pequeña Weasley!- En ese momento, Ginny se bajó la capucha y sacó su varita-

- Ginny?- Ron se acercó hasta poderle tocar el rostro a su hermana- Por qué?...

- Weasley…- se acercó Draco y tomó a Ron por los brazos y lo hizo retroceder- ella ya cambio de bando…no hay nada que hacer….eligió su camino….al igual que yo elegí no ser Mortífago

- Ron…si me preguntaras eso hace meses atrás te pediría perdón….pero ahora te digo TONTO-alzó su varita y apuntó a su hermano- siempre fui la "inocente" de la casa…nunca me dejaban hacer lo que realmente quería…pero sabes?...sabes quién me deja hacer todo lo que me gusta?...el Gran Lord Voldemort…Si ron…el ahora es mi amo –dijo al ver la cara de Ron- MI AMO….


	20. 1 Vida, 1 Muerte

**Bueno, bueno, este ya es el último capítulo de esta larga historia….y solo espero que lo disfruten, gracias a todos por leer mi historia ( o un proyecto)…aún queda el epílogo que pretendo que sea más corto!**

**1 Muerte, 1 Vida**

- Ginny…- se acercó Hermione- ¿cómo pudiste?...

-¿Qué como pude?...Por favor Hermione, no te niego que me dio mucho coraje cuando me enteré que mi amo te quería a ti…pero bueno…..no hay que llevarle la contraria, además sería divertido verte en el lado opuesto, pero como veo, te tendremos que llevar a la fuerza ….-mueve su varita y las puertas del Gran comedor se cierran con gran estruendo- ahora solo estaremos…nosotros….- se adelantó hacia donde estaba Bella- Bella….tu turno

- Veamos…primero la pregunta crucial…¿Te vienes con nosotras Hermione?- le preguntó fríamente-

- De ninguna Manera- Hermione halló despistada a Bellatrix y le lanzó un Hechizo: Everte Statum!- Pero Bellatrix fue más lista y trató de desviar el hechizo, pero en el intento derribó a Ginny, la al caer, se pegó fuertemente en las rodillas

- Fíjate mejor, estúpida!-le gritó Ginny, parecía tener cierto mandato sobre Bellatrix

- ¿Qué te sucede Hermione?- le preguntó Draco al ver que Hermione había caído al suelo –

- Mis rodillas….me duelen…- cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Miró a Ginny- ¿Qué me hiciste Gin?

- Yo a ti no te he hecho nada….y no porque no quiera – miró su varita. Extrañamente comenzó a brillar- Y no porque no quiera…..- su varita empezó a despedir rayos- y a ti que te pasa que no te paras?

- Es justamente lo que te esta Preguntando, Ginny!- Se exaltó Harry…y le gritó por primera ves- Ginny….razona, estas del lado equivocado!...

- Tranquilízate Harry….- le dijo Dumbledore. Luego miró a Draco y le hizo una seña en positivo-

- Weasley- Ron se dio vuelta, pensando que le hablaban a él, pero si hizo para atrás luego de la seña que le hizo Dumbledore-

_Ron, escúchame, Ginny…..ella murió….su corazón no es el mismo…no intervengas en esto…luego entenderás todo. Ella tal ves nunca fue quien creímos..de verdad…ella ya no es tu hermana …_

Ron sintió esas palabras dentro de su cabeza, luego miró a Dumbledore y supo de inmediato que había sido él…

- Weasley….así que tu eras la espía?- se acercó sin miedo alguno a Ginny- nada te costó fingir que eras amiga de Hermione….mejor aún cuando nos descubriste y así te enteraste de todo…claro, así podrías vigilarnos…juju- se río cínicamente-

- Expelliarmus!- gritó Ron, luchando contra si mismo por dañar a su propia hermana. El hechizo le dio de lleno en el cuerpo-

- Aaaahh!- Hermione calló al suelo-

- ESTAN ENLAZADAS!- gritó Draco- NO DAÑEN A LA WEASLEY

- Que?...jajajajaja- se acababa de enterar, pero le era mucho mejor- vaya….Draco, que te parece, no me pueden hacer daño…

- Uhuhu….-Salió Bellatrix por detrás- que lindo es escuchar conversaciones familiares – miró a los presentes- Crucio!- le lanzó el hechizo a Harry-

-Ahh!- Chilló Harry-Ahhh…- Ron y Malfoy miraron impactados ante la intensidad del Crucio…no sabían que hacer-

- Petrificus Totalus! –indicó con la varita a Bellatrix. Sin duda Dumbledore era un mago poderoso….¿como un hechizo tan simple inmovilizó a una gran mortífaga?- Ginevra…. Eres una mujer muy pequeña, sin duda no sabes en que te estas metiendo…

- Uhm….Dumbledore…sin duda si se lo que hago….abortando ya 3 o 4 veces….ya perdí la cuenta – sonrió para si misma…-

- "Están año hecho a Weasley será devuelto al doble a Hermione….Piensa estúpido que se hace en estos casos"- pensó Draco apartado del grupo, mientras veía a Hermione desmayada…y a Ron estupefacto. Dumbledore simplemente negociaba con Ginny

- Ah….un regalito Dumbledore? Morsmodre!- la marca tenebrosa se dibujo en el cielo despejado del Gran salón- Bonito, no?

- Ginny….reacciona- gritó Hermione que acababa de despertar- Opugno!- le tiro un gran mesón-

- No, Hermione- Gritó Ron, saliendo de su shock- Expelliarmus!- destruyó el mesón

- Tonto, que haces…hay que hacerla razonar, de alguna forma- le gritó a Ron, tratando de pararse-

- Están Enlazadas- contestó Ron- No puedes hacerle daño

- Y Dumbledore?- volvió a hablar Bellatrix- Huyó?...ese es el gran mago que tanto debíamos temer?- Bellatrix lanzó un hechizo…un rayo amarillo a Draco…este rayo lo levantó, dejándolo en el aire y causándole dolor- Querido Primo!...créeme, a Nuestro señor le agradará verte de vuelta….Si Granger se nos une…- Hermione quería atacarla, pero Ginny estaba delante de ella, asegurándose de que no la atacaran… si la atacaban a ella, dañarían a Hermione. Ginny disfrutaba ver, como Hermione, Harry y Ron se mordían el labio al ver que no podían hacer anda-

- Draco!- chilló al fin Hermione-

- Malfoy- gritó Ron, por primera ves miró a su hermana de forma distinta…luego miró a Bella- como se aprovechan…

- Jajajaja…- se rió Bellatrix al ver a los jóvenes en esa posición…tan indefensos- Y su querido Dumbledore, los ha abandonado….o mejor aún, debe jurar que se las pueden arreglar solos- dejó caer a Draco desde lo alto- Hermione Granger, no te resistas…deberías de unirte a tu amiga Ginny…

- Piénsalo "Herms"- se acercó a su "amiga"- yo te quiero mucho…tu lo sabes- le iba a tocar la cara…

- No la toque señorita Weasley…- Dumbledore abrió, con gran estruendo las puertas del Gran Salón- No se atreva a tocarla ….-vio al suelo- TOMEN SU VARITA…TOMENLA AHORA- mientras distraían la atención de Ginny…Bellatrix se tiró contra Harry-

- No vivirás tanto más que Sirius, sabes?-

Dumbledore, aprovechando que Harry tenía ocupada a Bellatrix Lestrange, y ron A Ginny y Hermione….se dirigió a un abatido Draco, que recién comenzaba a abrir los ojos…

- Tu eres el único que puede hacerlo Draco- se acercó precavidamente el viejo mago-

- A que se….ah….refiere- preguntó totalmente adolorido Draco-

- Ese sueño no es falso….tardarán poco en darse cuenta en que sentido…y créeme nada será tan fácil de hoy en adelante- dijo sabiamente. Le pasó un frasco con un líquido rosa- ponle un poco a Hermione….luego sabrás que hacer…..ahora…yo dormiré….tu sabrás que hacer con mi cuerpo…- y …. Todos sabía que Dumbledore era capaz de dejar de respirar cuando quisiera….- Aaaahh…Draco….- y durmió. Todos se dieron vuelta a ver que sucedía-

- Draco….por fin…has obedecido órdenes de nuestro señor- Habló primero Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara- me arrodillo ante ti- hizo una reverencia

- Estúpido –gruñó Ron al ver a Dumbledore tirado y a draco con cara de satisfacción-

- dijo totalmente atónica Hermione- que haz hecho!- gritó luego-

- Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer, Her….Granger – se acercó poco a poco a ellos

- Idiota, infeliz….- Le Gritó Harry, no muy convincente, luego miró a Hermione, ella no le entendió. En ese momento todo su mundo de sueño se había derrumbado, sus ojos solo se llenaban de lágrimas-

- Ves, Hermione?...solo ven, y podrás seguir con Draco- dijo totalmente convencida Ginny y acercándose a Draco-

- Yo no me uniré a los Mortífagos….nunca….ni siquiera ahora…que él se ha unido- dijo con los ojos llorosos Hermione. Al parecer era la única que no se había dado cuenta del plan de Dumbledore.

El Gran dos de los mesones dados vueltas… no mostraba signos de batalla, pues los Mortífagos habían dado ordenes de no atacar a ningún alumno del colegio…pues eso apresuraría la llegada de alguien de la Orden….además Lord Voldemort ya se había preocupado de hacer una lamentable pérdida para el Ministerio, al parecer ni siquiera Dumbledore estaba enterado. Es más ni él mismo había querido involucrar a la Orden en esto…parecía ser fácil, y el plan iba a dar resultado…no quería lamentar otra muerte, pues con la llegada de la Orden llegaría Mortífagos más peligrosos….El Gran salón, entonces, solo estaba algo sucio, con la explosión, sobre una mesa cruzada de piernas estaba Bellatrix Lestrange, una de las mortífagas más buscadas, la asesina de Sirius Black, su propio primo. Abajo a pocos metros de Draco Malfoy estaba Ginny, dejando atrás a Hermione, la cual esta arrodillada, llorando pero con rostro duro; Harry Poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amiga y deseando abrazarla, y por supuesto Ron, con las manos empuñadas de ira hacia su hermana….ella había sido capaz de…de entregas a su amiga a Lord Voldemort…

- Mejor Hermione…porque Zabini ya me aburrió – Draco abrió los ojos como plato…zabini?...uno de sus mejores amigos en Hogwarts también era espía- y tu Draco…..estas muy bueno- se acercó para besarlo, le tomó el rostro…..Hermione cerró los ojos y se volvió hacia Harry a abrazarlo-

- Suéltame!...maldita….yo jamás sería un Mortífago…mi padre me lo advirtió – la tomó por la muñeca y miró a Harry este apuntó a Ginny con la varita, Bellatrix se dio cuenta y a su ves apuntó a Harry, Ron despabiló y le lanzó un Petrificus Totales, Bellatrix quedó completamente inmovilizada. Ginny quedó totalmente desprotegida pero aún tenía su varita….la iba a sacar cuando se encuentra que no estaba- Demasiado lenta Weasley- Hermione tenía la varita- Dumbledore…no esta muerto para vuestra desgracia- miró a Bellatrix. Luego sacó la poción que Dumbledore le había dado y vertió unas cotas en Ginny- Sabes lo que es esto- Ginny cerró los ojos y asintió- Lo siento…más por tu familia- le hizo rodar el frasco a Hermione y le señaló que se echara algunas gotas….aún sin soltar a Ginny-

- Me haces daño…Malfoy- miró con cara llorosa Ginny, una falsa cara, cosa que hizo dudar a Draco-

- NO LA SUELTES- gritó Ron- Es mentira….no la sueltes- dijo casi llorando. En ese momento Dumbledore detrás de él-

- Tu haces lo correcto…..no te preocupes, que es demasiado joven para ir a Azkaban- le dijo a Ron- pero esto tendrá que ser notificado a sus padres – hizo un movimiento con la varita y unas esposas aparecieron en las manos de Ginny- se verá que hacer con…..

- Espere!- gritó Malfoy-…esto es un completo error…ella esta siendo obligada a hacer esto- en ese momento entro un par de hombres; Moody y Lupin-

- Albus…hemos venido en cuanto nos enteramos…..Ginny!- se sorprendió al ver a su ex alumna en el suelo totalmente desmayado- Y Bellatrix….- miró así donde estaba- Moody trae a Tonks y llévensela….- se quedó mirando a Ginny…la examino, estaba inconciente. Miró su brazo izquierdo, subió la túnica; una calavera con una serpiente como lengua estaba dibujada….- tan joven?

. Voldemort ya no ve edad para reclutar a su seguidores, Remus…- miró a Ginny con un aire de pena- Ron….ella es mortífaga, pero, cuando salí….a…..bueno eso no importa descubrí que ella llevaba 1 año sirviendo a Voldemort…pero no era nada importante para él, según veo, ella estaba bajo el Imperius de alguien de afuera…por eso su forma de actuar….más de lo que era, no se si me comprendes…ahora luego de salir de ese poderoso Imperios…su vida corre peligro de muerte, al estrés que estuvo expuesta fue mucho para ella….lo siento, pero ella eligió ese camino –

- Un Imperius?...- Ron miró a Ginny…Hermione lo abrazó- que pasará con ella?

- Ron…. Hay que dejarla en disposición del Ministerio….- Le dijo Remus Lupin con evidente pena- a Molly le golpeará saber todo esto…

Y así entonces, llegaron los encargados de llevarse a Ginny, Tonks y Moody se llevaron a bellatrix, la iban a entregar a Azkaban. Ginny en cambio, estaba internada de urgencia en San Mungo, Sus padres estaban desconsolados, sobre todo Molly Weasley; Ron por su parte, parecía haberlo superado…al ver tal maldad en su hermana… como era de suponerse esta historia corrió todo Hogwarts gracias a los chismes, si es cierto cada ves se hacía más heroica la participación de Harry Potter en el tema, el círculo de Hermione, Harry y Ron sabían que verdaderamente Malfoy había sido quien había salvado el día, por así decirlo.

Ya habiendo pasado un mes luego del desastre, como se le llamaba dentro del castillo; Ginny aún seguía en estado Grave en San Mungo, lo que ya les hacía pensar a todos que ya no era solo un imperius, si no que había algo más . Harry y ron, aún no aprobaban a Malfoy en el "círculo" pero de cierta forma aprobaban su relación con Hermione…

- Así que Ginny sigue mal…-preguntó interesado Harry mientras veía como el rostro de Ron se volvía sombrío-…debió ser más que un Imperius-

- Yo no…quiero hablar de eso….- se pasó una mano por la cara…luego miró a Hermione…quien iba abrazada de Malfoy-

- Y tu familia, Weasley, como esta?- preguntó Malfoy tratando de entrar en la conversación-

- Destrozada, como quieres que este? – Miró con cara de pocos amigos a Malfoy- creo ser el único que lo esta superando-

- Tranquilo…Ron…el solo quiere saber como están- se acercó a Ron- sabes yo…..- un vuelco en el estómago hizo que saliera corriendo al baño…botando, quizás 2 o 3 alumnos de 2º-

- Her….Hermione espera- le gritó Draco algo preocupado-

- Tranquilo…- lo agarró del brazo- tal ves solo se sintió mal y listo le aseguró a Malfoy. El estaba bastante preocupado- Que les parece si sorprendemos a Hermione y avanzamos algo en nuestra tarea de Pociones….

- Ahh….estas enfermo?...tu queriendo hacer una tarea de pociones –miró a Harry extrañado mientras pasaban por uno de los tantos pasillos-

- Bueno…no quiero tener otro castigo más con Snape….- miró a Draco que venía bastante detrás….hizo un esfuerzo….ya no era el enemigo…- Malfoy, quieres acompañarnos?...

- Eh…bueno- los siguió de más adelante-

- Tu ya hiciste la tarea de Pociones?- le preguntó Ron a Malfoy, luego que Harry le hiciera una seña para que se integrara-

- Si…ya la hice, pero les puedo ayudar…-dijo sinónimos de quedarse solo por ahí. Tampoco era que le encantara estar con Potter y Weasley…pero tampoco quería estar solo y entrar de nuevo en la oscuridad de sentirse culpable de lo que había pasado. Es cierto, luego de un corto mes Ginevra Weasley seguía en San Mungo…estaba inconciente, al parecer ya había abierto los ojos un par de veces…pero los sanadores no daban muchas esperanzas. Que hubiera pasado si el, sólo hubiera sido mortífago….así no habría enredado a tanta gente. Por su parte Dumbledore pasaba el día entre San Mungo, Hogwarts y el Ministerio…todo por aquel asunto, de verdad se sentía muy culpable…

Un "rato" después:

- Hermione!...al fin llegas….ya hace casi una hora que te fuiste…-preguntó Ron- pasaste a la Biblioteca?

- Emmm.si, Ron, pasé a la Biblioteca….- Miró a Draco- Yo…este necesito hablar con tigo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Deja tu review!**


	21. Epilogo

-----------Epilogo

- Mi corbata!- gritó- la manchó con leche!

- Uhhhh!- explotó al fin la castaña- Ponte la otra….llegarás tarde…

- No creo que importe tanto que llegue un par de minutos atrasados- se le acercó "peligrosamente". Ese jueguito era pan de cada día desde que salieron de Hogwarts hace 2 años. La mayoría de las veces terminaban encerrados disfrutando de su juventud.

- No…Draco, esta ves…no…llegarás _demasiado_ tarde- le besó rápidamente, Draco la miró con mirada asesina- No me mires así…-en eso se siente un picoteo en la ventana- Hedwid?

_Querida Hermione:_

_Se que a Malfoy aún no le caigo bien…bueno, por eso no quise ir personalmente a verte. Ya van 4 meses que no nos vemos…pues, y creo que todo es por culpa de Malfoy, bueno, es que tu sabes, a él no le gusta mucho que te juntes con migo, porque el sabe la verdad…aquella verdad que tu bien sabes. Pero es por esa verdad que yo no me acerco a ti, si tu no quieres acercarte a mi…bueno…no quiero hacerte daño._

_Te querrá siempre_

_Harry J. Potter_

Harry….Potter. Al leer estas dos últimas palabra una lágrima de frustración rodó por su mejilla…si, ella sabía que Harry, tal ves, seguía enamorado de ella…por eso no había querido verlo, para no hacerle daño…para no hacerse daño a ella…si bien alguna ves se prometió a ella misma a no separarse jamás de sus amigos….pero ahí estaba…solo había visto a Ron la semana pasada…pero a Harry no quería hacerle daño…aún así, Harry era el padrino de su hija….si su hija

_Flash Back_

_Sentía un verdadero vuelvo en el estómago, se sentía realmente mal…pero aún así no sentía dolor, si no asco y muchas nauseas. Mientras corría al baño el piso se ladeaba y creía que iba a caer, de repente sentía que iba caminando por el techo…_

_-Esperar, esperar…- susurraba Hermione- No puede ser…no puede ser..me queda un año- seguí susurrando mientras esperaba el…test…si, un test muggle que encargó hace algunos días…_

_No podía ser…que ella estuviera con la duda de…de estar embarazada…Que haría…ella no quería posponer su vida escolar por un bebé…pero- Hermione!- se dijo a si misma- no sería capaz de abortar…no podía ser como Ginny…_

_-Ehhh- una marca con un signo + salió en el test…no supo si llorar o gritar…en ella había una mezcla de felicidad y pena….significaría esto que se tendría que ir de Hogwarts?..._

…………

_Corrió…necesitaba decírselo…tal ves de nuevo se volvería a ver en aquella soledad que se vio envuelta cuando no podía estar con Draco…cuando el miedo la envolvía…no es que le haya faltado el amor, pues siempre tenía a Harry y Ron con ella…pero el carió que le faltaba no era aquel de hermanos…era el de un amante. Y ahora, tan estúpida, se había arriesgado a perder a aquel amante….aquel gran amante que había tenido hasta entonces…quien sabía si el no quería atarse a "problemas", a los problemas que traía un hijo, sobretodo cuando aún estaba estudiando…_

_Cuantas cosas pasaban por la Cabeza de Hermione…_

_Ahí estaba la puerta y ya podía sentir como Ron reía a carcajadas por los intentos de hacer una poción de Harry…y como Draco los corregía- Weasley…eran solo 3 gotas no 4 para mejorar su función-_

_-Si…Malfoy…lo siento- se escuchó verdaderamente apenado a Ron-_

_Solo debía entrar. El primero en darse cuenta de su presencia fue Ron:_

_- Hermione!...al fin llegas….ya hace casi una hora que te fuiste…-preguntó Ron- pasaste a la Biblioteca?_

_- Emmm.si, Ron, pasé a la Biblioteca….- Miró a Draco- Yo…este necesito hablar con tigo…_

_-Claro…claro- se preocupó al verla con los ojos hinchados- vamos_

_Harry y Ron vieron como ambos se marchaban….pero hermione pudo oir claramente lo que decían_

_-Estuvo llorando…._

_- Lo sé- agregó Ron…_

_- Que pasa Hermione…estuviste llorando…-de inmediato Hermione se dio vuelta para poder dejar que una lágrima escapara por su mejilla- Porque lloras?_

_- Draco…yo…- como decirlo?...esto nunca había salido en un libro…de esos que había devorado durante años en la Biblioteca- yo…te amo…_

_- Yo también – la abrazó….pero ella no estuvo llorando solo porque lo amaba- pero no creo que hayas estado llorando solo por esto…- la alejó un poco de él- que sucedió? _

_- Draco…yo…tu…- ¿¡Cómo decirlo?- Lo siento…tal ves, no te culpo se después de esto huyes…no te culpo porque yo…_

_- No huiré nunca…de ti menos- esbozó una sonrisa burlona, tratando, en vano, de subirle el ánimo a Hermione- ahora cuéntame…_

_- No puedo!...no puedo!- lloró y cerró los ojos fuertemente, mientras caía arrodillada en el suelo-_

_- Hermione, reacciona!..- la tomó de los codos y la zamarreó – dime, nada puede ser tan malo…tan malo_

_- Yo…yo estoy – suspiró hondo y se limpió los ojos con la manga del chaleco- embarazada…- cerró los ojos, pero luego sintió un fuerte abrazo de Draco…un abrazo tan fuerte que por un instante sintió perder la respiración. Luego Draco…sólo la besó_

_Fin Flash Back_

Ella no quería hacerle daño a nadie, pero sin quererlo le estaba haciendo daño a Harry…luego de unos segundos en que quedó mirando a la nada se dio cuanto de algo que aparecía en la carta y le pasó inadvertida:

_PD: Me voy de viaje…con Ron ( el si logró olvidarte después de todo….bueno como amiga no) nos vamos a América, el Ministerio de Magia nos ha concedido unos pasajes…bueno y creo que me servirá… Saludos a Junliane…dile que le traeré mucho regalos cuando vuelva…_

-¿De quién es esa carta mami?- Una pequeña niña de ojos celestes muy claros y de pelo rubio oscuro estaba en la puerta observando como Hermione leía la carta. La niña debía de tener un año y medio, tenía un rostro duro, pero sus ojos cristalinos hacían que aquella niña fuera de una belleza incomparable…

- Era de tu padrino…si, era él…solo tu padrino- le sonrió a la pequeña- el se va de viaje y quería que te dijera que te iba a traer uno que otro regalo…- la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre- vé a dormir, aún es temprano….

- Hazle caso a tu mamá…Junliane….ve a Dormir – le dio un pequeño beso a la pequeña y ella, como jugando, se fue a su pieza- Potter…es un fantasma entre nosotros….- la miró-

- Tu no vas a ir al trabajo?...-le recordó tratando de cambiar el tema-

- Me acaban de hacer llegar una lechuza….hoy no es necesario que vaya- se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa- …pero, ahora que te manda a decir Potter?

- Nada….sólo que se va de viaje…y que le manda saludos a….Junliane- Draco la miró de reojo mientras se sentaba en la cama matrimonial. Hermione seguía sentada en el escritorio en el otro extremo de la pieza- no veo que tiene de malo…Harry la quiere como una hija….

- Eso me queda claro – se despeinó el pelo- la quiere…porque le hubiera gustado que fuera su hija…y tu hija….pero cambiemos de tema…no quiero hablar de los corazones rotos que dejaste en hogwarts…

- Draco…porque no me dijiste nada cuando te dije que estaba embarazada?- preguntó mientras guardaba la carta entre un libro-

- Dumbledore dijo…que la mayoría de las cosas que soñamos en aquel entonces…se convertirían en realidad….yo ya estaba preparado….

- ¿Preparado?- se levantó de la silla, de forma amenazadora-

- Claro…no es fácil encadenarse a una Sangre sucia – ante eso Hermione se le tiró encima….

- tu no….- dijo mientras estaba arriba de él- no aprendes….- y lo besó, solo fue un beso corto y luego se recostó en su pecho-

- Y Weasley?- preguntó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Hermione-

- El esta bien….ya lo ha superado

- Claro…no creo que sea fácil perder a tu hermana luego de tres meses en coma…y menos encontrarla así….- cerró los ojos por un momento

Efectivamente, Ginny luego de poco mas de tres meses murió de forma grotesca. Se cree que algún mortífago que se sintió traicionado "por lo poco" que había hecho en Hogwarts. Fue todo demasiado impactante, ya que un día, sólo se sabe, que una enfermera entró y la encontró con el rostro desfigurado y las manos negras. Molly y Arthur Weasley no aguantaron verla así….se decidieron a cremarla. Ya en dos años, la familia estaba medianamente repuesta…claro, aunque la señora Weasley seguí luchando para que uno de sus hijos se casara…Ron se dedicaba a ayudar a sus hermanos en Sortilegios Weasley, mientras emprendía una carrera en el Ministerio de Magia…

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, seguía enamorado de Hermione Granger, por eso mismo no se había vuelto a ver hace algún tiempo….no querían hacerse daño. Aún así el era el padrino de Junliane Jane Malfoy Granger ( J.J. Malfoy)…

Hermione seguía visitando Hogwarts, y sobretodo a McGonagall, su querida profesora, con quien estaba co-escribiendo un libro de Transformaciones…

Draco….bueno….Draco por ser un Malfoy tendría contactos en el ministerio, pero el decidió empezar de cero y tiene un alto cargo en el ministerio (N.A: Es igual…pero esto es noble)….

**------------------------------------**

**Waaaaaaaa….terminé, por fin  sie, weno weno, espero les haya gustado, y ya mañana, no miento, cuando tenga tiempo, voy a empezar mi nuevo fic, de esta misma pareja, epro espero sea algo diferente, será algo como un song fic, pero no tanta canción….**

**Agradecerles a:**

**Yeraid, Terry Moon, Adriana, Malfoy-Jacky, alix-91, Sarah Artemisa, Susan Evans, Atropo -PiaGranger- , Becky, Kerube-chan , Mery Malfoy , AlexiaRiddle, Hitomi Felton, Lady-Carietta-Goth- , Susana Malfoy, Asora, PiaGranger, Daana-Malfoy, maka, claudiabch, Black, Golo, Hermiwg, Hermione Riddle Malfoy, Ly Malfoy, Adriana. Sra. Malfoy, perinola, raxigranger, Herms Malfoy, EROL HARUKA, lovegood, Dreina Malfoy, becky, ginnycristi, D'Nyc, Hermychan, Aura black, Cho Chang, Kris Hart, Yukihyo, wika, Dama del infierno, freya, Malfoy Jacky, gabymallfoy, Jean Potter Radcliffe, Dazabeth, Anndy, Gaby Wandi, Ginger, leslie y karlita!**

**Uff en total 122 reviews hasta ahora…de verdad, el máximo que había alcanzado era 37, de verdad muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios…y disculpen el vuelco de la historia….pero una hermione mortífaga era mucho, xD…weno quien sabe si luego en otra historia hago algo diferente…**

**Atte Konny!**


End file.
